Blood of The Sky
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya dulu, membuat sang langit menjadi sedikit berbeda. Dia terpaksa harus hidup sambil menekan gejolak haus darahnya. Dan takdir seakan belum puas mengacaukan kehidupannya dengan mendatangkan seorang hitman untuk mengajarinya menjadi bos mafia terkuat. VampireTsuna! CHP9 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Warning: Coco abis nonton Strike of Blood,** _ **so**_ **dari sanalah fic ini lahir. Theme kali ini adalah 'HAREM FOR TSUNA' Buat pecinta 'BL' ataupun 'straight' Coco usahain gak bikin kecewa hehe. Dan sekali lagi maaf atas Typo yang tidak bertanggung jawab, nyampah di fic. Dan satu lagi, tenang di sini gak bakal ada unsur Ecchi or Hentai. Tee hee~**

 **Ranting: Mungkin K, or T yang penting gak nyampe M soalnya yang bikinnya aja gak kuat, takut mimisan hahaha.**

 **AN/ Di sini aku membuat mereka sudah SMA. Kalo masih SMP entah kenapa ngerasa jadi pedofil kayak Dino-san, saya.**

 **Tsuna : EEEEKHHHH?!**

 **Me: Urusai ne Tsu-kun tara~**

 **Dino: aku bukan pedofil Coco-chan**

 **Me: *tutup telinga***

 **Let's start the story**

 **~BOTS~**

 **Target 1 –Home Tutor Reborn-**

* * *

Italia.

Suara langkah yang terdengar berirama itu terdengar di sepanjang jalan kota Sicilia. Bulan yang mulai menunjukkan sinarnya dengan semilir angin malam, membuat suasana terasa mencekam. Sesosok laki-laki dengan setelan jas hitam serta topi fedora terlihat dari siluet cahaya remang-remang.

Ia mengulas senyum yang cukup menggoda dan membuka pintu kayu sebuah bar malam yang cukup terkenal. Salah seorang pelayan dengan rok mini berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Signore?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, terutama begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mutiara hitam tajam sang pemilik fedora.

Laki-laki yang berusia sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memberi tanda ia tidak butuh apa-apa dan langsung berjalan lurus menuju bar, dimana bartender berperawakan cukup besar berada di sana.

"Julius, siapkan perlengkapanku."

Bartender yang dipanggil Julius itu tertawa pendek, "Kali ini kau ditugaskan di mana, Reborn?"

Laki-laki bertopi fedora itu menyeringai, "Giappone."

Julius membulatkan matanya, "Sudah diputuskan rupanya." Laki-laki dengan surai perak itu tertawa keras sembari memberi Reborn segelas Chivas Regal.

Kini di wajah Julius terpampang seringaian saat dia berkata, "Jangan sampai terlalu asik menyiksanya kau jadi membunuh si calon kandidat, Reborn."

Reborn tersenyum kecil lantas segera meneguk minumannya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Reborn menaikkan tepi topi fedoranya sambil melirik Julius.

"Hey hey, aku tidak menyiksanya. Justru aku mengajarinya cara bertahan hidup."

Julius tertawa keras begitu mendengarnya. Reborn mulai melangkah meninggalkan kenalannya yang masih sibuk tertawa setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minumannya.

"Ciaossu." Salamnya pada pegawai yang tadi menyambutnya saat pertama dia datang.

Reborn meninggalkan bar dan mulai melangkah menuju Jepang, dimana tempat misi yang diberikan teman lamanya berada.

Reborn menyeringai lebar, akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun melakukan misi rendahan. Kali ini ia bisa melaksanakan misi yang akan menghiburnya, baik dari bayaran yang tinggi serta kesenangan yang ia dapatkan.

* * *

Jepang.

Reborn melangkah keluar dari bis yang telah membawanya dari bandara menuju kota kecil yang tentram. Kota Namimori, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan murid barunya dan mulai menyik- maksudnya mengajarinya untuk menjadi penerus yang hebat.

Matahari belumlah menunjukkan sinarnya, udara dingin yang menusuk tidak membuat laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi semampai itu kedinginan. Dan sepertinya udara dingin ini tidak berlaku untuk beberapa penduduk.

Manik hitam legamnya berkilat sesaat saat melihat beberapa pemuda yang masih berusia belasan tengah melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Seakan tengah mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya agar ekspresinya tak terlihat saat ia melewati salah satu pemuda dengan rambut jambul hitam dan seragam hitam panjang dengan sebuah _armbad_ merah menyala di lengannya.

"Sepertinya penguasa kota ini benar-benar mencintai kota ini." Reborn kembali tersenyum. "Menarik, mungkin dia pantas untuknya." Gumamnya pelan.

Di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan model sederhana. Meski langit barulah menunjukkan terangnya, pintu rumah itu telah terbuka. Dari balik pintu berdiri seorang wanita muda dengan surai coklat gelap yang tergerai sampai dagunya berjalan menuju kotak pos.

Wanita itu bersenandung pelan sembari mengecek kotak pos sebelum sebuah selebaran menarik perhatiannya.

"Mendidik anak anda untuk menjadi pemimpin generasi baru." Gumamnya sebelum tersenyum ceria. "Maa ku rasa tidak apa untuk dicoba."

Setelah mengumpulkan semua selebaran, wanita itu kembali masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menyadari kehadiran Reborn yang tengah mengamatinya di atas pohon.

Langit kini sudah benar-benar terang dengan Matahari yang tengah menanjak naik. Wanita bersurai coklat yang memiliki nama Sawada Nana, tengah bersenandung sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak laki-laki semata wayangany.

Nana melirik ke arah jam sebelum ia berjalan menuju arah tangga. "Tsu-kun bangunlah!" serunya berharap sang anak terbangun.

"Aku sudah bangun, Kaa-san." Balasan dari lantai atas membuat Nana tersenyum ceria sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya.

Di lantai atas, tepatnya di dalam kamar dengan sebuah plang berbentuk ikan bertuliskan nama 'Tuna-fish'. Berdiri sosok anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun tengah membenarkan seragam Namimorinya.

Kulitnya yang putih bersih dengan surai coklat anti gravitasi yang terlihat lembut itu menjadikannya laki-laki ikemen. Sawada Tsunayoshi, kelas satu Namimori high school dengan perawakan kurus dengan tinggi sekitar 170 cm. Mulai melangkah menuruni anak tangga dan menuju dapur dimana Nana menunggunya.

Tsuna tersenyum lembut saat melihat ibunya tengah mempersiapkan sarapan. "Ohayou kaa-san." Sapanya membuat Nana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Tsu-kun sarapan sudah siap." Katanya dengan senyum ceria.

Tsuna berjalan menuju meja dan mulai sibuk dengan makanannya setelah mengucapkan 'ittadakimasu' terlebih dahulu.

Nana memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Sebuah rona merah hadir di wajahnya saat ia memperhatikan Tsuna. Ada perasaan bangga yang ia rasakan melihat anak semata wayangnya tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang begitu tampan sekaligus cantik seperti ini.

Dan perasaan bangganya semakin menjadi setiap ia melihat Tsuna pulang dengan menenteng berbagai macam hadiah dari teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Maa Tsu-kun benar-benar populer." Ujarnya, mengutarakan pemikirannya saat melihat Tsuna.

Tsuna menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Nana dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang membuat pemuda itu tampak terlihat manis.

"Mou Kaa-san, pagi-pagi seperti ini jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu." sungutnya dan cemberut.

Nana terkikik geli dengan perkataan anaknya, Tsuna benar-benar mudah malu. "Tapi memang benarkan, kaa-san sering sekali menemukan setumpuk surat-surat cinta, entah dari perempuan maupun laki-laki." Ujar Nana yang sukses membuat Tsuna tersedak nasi.

"kaa-san, jangan melihat barang-barangku seenaknya!" seru Tsuna dengan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Terutama saat Nana mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Nana menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel biru miliknya dan memfoto Tsuna.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengerjap sesaat, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ibunya sendiri memfoto dirinya.

"kaa-san hapus foto itu!" seru Tsuna dan beranjak dari duduknya, hendak mengambil ponsel biru itu.

Nana kembali terkikik geli dan berlari mencoba untuk menghindari Tsuna yang berusaha merebut ponselnya.

"Tapi wajah Tsu-kun benar-benar imut, kaa-san jadi ingin mengabadikannya." Ujar Nana dengan nada anak kecil.

"Jangan memanggil anak laki-laki dengan sebutan imut Kaa-san!" Tsuna masih berusaha mengambil ponsel itu sampai akhirnya dia berhasil merebutnya.

"Yatta!"

"Mou Tsu-kun kalau kamu tidak cepat kamu bisa terlambat loh." Ujar Nana mengingatkan anaknya.

Tsuna menatap jam dan membelalak kaget saat tahu, ia hanya memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Tsuna kalang kabut dan segera mengembalikan ponsel Nana sebelum menyambar tasnya.

"Ittekimasu!" Seru Tsuna.

Nana tersenyum ceria sebelum membalasnya. "Itterassai." Selang beberapa detik setelah balasan Nana. Terdengar sebuah suara seseorang yang tersandung di susul pekikan Tsuna.

Nana tersenyum geli dengan tingkah anaknya, meski ia terlihat begitu sempurna dengan waah tampan dan nilai di atas rata-rata. Tetap saja kecerobohan anaknya tidak bisa hilang, mungkin karena sudah mendarah daging kah?

Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Nana tersenyum senang karena foto Tsuna yang ia foto tidak jadi dihapus olehnya karena terlalu panik takut terlambat.

Sementara itu, Tsuna tengah berlari sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlambat. Ia tidak ingin digigit sampai mati oleh sang perfect dan harus menderita karena mencium bau darahnya sendiri.

Namun saat ia tengah berlari, sebuah perasaan menggelitiknya. Sejak kejadian kecelakan tiga tahun lalu, Tsuna memiliki perasaan kuat setiap ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Dan saat ini perasaan itu tengah memberitahunya bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Tsuna menurunkan kecepatan larinya sementara ia menajamkan indra pendengaran dan penciumannya.

Semilir aroma kopi dengan darah yang tercampur tercium oleh hidungnya. Sebuah kombinasi yang tak biasa, dan perlahan Tsuna membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap tajam pada sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tsuna dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan orang yang tengah mengamatinya. Dan pemuda bersurai coklat itu tahu persis bahwa sosok itu bukanlah orang biasa.

Dilain pihak, Reborn benar-benar dibuat kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan Tsuna. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan keberadaannya dan bahkan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dan mampu membuat reborn merasa bahwa tatapan itu tertuju tepat ke sepasang mata hitam miliknya.

Reborn menyeringai lebar, "Sepertinya aku mendapatkan seorang murid yang special." Gumamnya.

Tsuna yang masih memperhatikan pohon di depannya terdiam. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna memutuskan untuk kembali berlari menuju sekolahnya. Dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan sosok itu selama dia tidak menyerangnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, pandangannya langsung beradu dengan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam legam dengan bola mata abu-abu metal yang tengah bersandar di depan gerbang.

"Ohayou, Hibari-san." Sapa Tsuna dengan senyum malaikatnya membuat beberapa murid yang berada di lapangan dan tak sengaja melihat senyum itu seketika tertidur dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung mereka.

Tsuna _sweetdrop_ dengan rutinitas yang sampai saat ini membuatnya tak juga terbiasa. Terutama saat bau darah mulai menguar di udara membuat perut Tsuna seakan bergejolak. Tsuna mengeratkan tangannya di perutnya berusaha menahan gejolak panas itu.

Sementara itu Hibari Kyouya, sang perfect hanya membalas 'Hn' seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Ohayou Tsuna-kun." Sapa seorang siswi dengan surai orange yang ia biarkan tergerai sampai dagunya. Tsuna menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyapa balik sang Idol perempuan Namimori.

"Ohayou Kyoko-chan."

Saat melihat senyum lembut yang dilemparkan Tsuna, gadis manis itu dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir pelan. Rona merah hadir di wajahnya, ia tertunduk tak berani menatap senyum itu terlalu lama.

Kyoko yang tak berani menatap Tsuna tidak menyadari tatapan yang Tsuna berikan saat bola mata coklat madu itu melihat ke arah leher putih dan jenjang milik Kyoko. Terutama saat beberapa helai rambut jatuh dengan lembut di sekitar lehernya. Tsuna menelan ludah gugup, ia meruntuk kesal dengan kesialan yang ia alami.

"Ma-maaf Kyoko-chan aku pergi duluan." Ujar Tsuna dengan keringat dingin yang mulai turun di pelipisnya.

Kyoko menatapnya bingung, "Ah benar juga, sebentar lagi bel. Ayo Tsuna-kun kita ke kelas." Ujar Kyoko sembari tersenyum cerah.

Tsuna menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, bukan itu yang ia maksud. Saat ini dia harus pergi ke tempat kosong yang tidak ada orangnya.

"Ano, Kyoko-chan aku- aku mau ke toilet dulu." Wajah Kyoko seketika memerah begitu mendengarnya.

"A-ah begitu, baiklah aku duluan Tsuna-kun."

"Eum."

Tsuna menghembuskan nafas lega sebelum ia mulai berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dari Kyoko. Tsuna yang benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya memanas sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya yang merasa bahwa Hibari tengah mengamatinya.

Tsuna berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir deras di keningnya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di gudang tak terpakai.

Segera saja Tsuna mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna hitam dari dalam tasnya dan segera membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebutir obat berbentuk pil. Tsuna segera menegak pil itu dan jatuh terduduk di sebuah bangku di sudut ruangan. Kembali ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Berharap satu pil itu cukup membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Sudah tahu akan seperti ini, masih saja tersenyum seperti itu." ujar sebuah suara baru.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok hitam di depannya. Sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan bola mata abu-abu metal.

"Ahaha maaf, Hibari-san."

Hibari mengernyit tak suka saat Tsuna meminta maaf padanya. Karna meski ia meminta maaf tetap saja anak laki-laki bersurai coklat di depannya ini masih tak jera juga. Dapat Hibari lihat dengan jelas tubuh Tsuna bergetar dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya, pil satu saja tidak cukup." Ujar Hibari yang sudah mengetahui kondisi Tsuna.

Tsuna menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Sepertinya begitu." Balasnya dengan senyum malu.

Hibari memicingkan matanya, "Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak minum, Omnivore?" tanyanya membuat Tsuna tersenyum kikuk.

Bola mata coklat madunya melirik kesegala arah, berusaha untuk tidak menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu. "Mu-mungkin du-dua bulan, atau tiga bulan?" katanya ragu.

Hibari mendengus pelan begitu mendengarnya. Tsuna tertawa kiku dan melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan Hibari.

"Tenang saja Hibari-san, aku akan minum sekarang juga." Ujar Tsuna berusaha untuk tidak membuat anak laki-laki itu bertindak yang aneh-aneh.

Tsuna segera mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya dan mulai menggoreskan benda tajam itu di lengannya. Tidak terlalu dalam namun mampu membuat darah segar itu mengalir di tangannya yang putih.

Tsuna membuka mulutnya dan menampilkan sepasang taring tajam sebelum mulai menjilati darahnya sendiri, ia menghisapnya pelan dan merasakan darahnya sendiri turun di dalam kerongkongannya.

Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati rasa manis dari darahnya sendiri. Namun gejolak panas itu tak juga hilang, justru semakin menjadi. Hal itu membuat Tsuna membuka matanya sehingga Hibari dapat melihat jelas mutiara orange yang seakan membara itu.

Tsuna menjilat dengan intens lengannya sendiri, terkadang ia mengecup dan menghisap luka yang ia timbulkan dari sayatan pisau. Hibari memicingkan matanya saat melihat tak ada lagi darah di bekas sayatan itu. Dan sepertinya Tsuna benar-benar haus saat ini.

Saat Hibari melihat Tsuna kembali membuka mulutnya dengan taring panjang yang siap untuk menggigit lengannya lagi. Hibari berjalan dan menyambar lengan Tsuna membuat sang pemuda bersurai coklat itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau ingin memakan dirimu sendiri?" desisnya tajam membuat Tsuna melembutkan tatapannya.

Hibari melepaskan cengkraman tangannya sebelum ia melepaskan gakura hitam yang selalu menempel di pundaknya. Manik mata yang kini berwarna orange itu menatap lurus ke arah Hibari yang kini tengah membuka dua buah kancing kemeja hitamnya hingga mengekspos leher putih pucat miliknya.

"Kau haus kan?"

Tsuna tidak bergeming saat Hibari memperlihatkan lehernya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memilih diam dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Melihat Tsuna yang benar-benar tak akan bergerak untuk menghisap darahnya membuat Hibari mengambil pisau lipat Tsuna dan menyayat lehernya hingga darah segar mengalir.

Setelahnya Hibari melempar ke sembarang arah pisau lipat itu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna yang masih setia duduk di bangku. Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak antar mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti. Hibari dapat merasakan nafas Tsuna yang memburu, hal itu membuat Hibari tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau tetap akan menahan diri, omnivore?" tanyanya sembari meraih dagu Tsuna dan memaksanya untuk menatap sepasang mata abu-abu metal di depannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Hibari." Ujar Tsuna pelan dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Senyum Hibari hilang begitu mendengarnya, lantas laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mulai menciumi leher putih Tsuna. Hibari juga mengusap luka sayatan di lehernya sehingga darah segar menempel di jemarinya.

Hibari menjauhkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati darahnya sendiri sembari menatap Tsuna.

"Yakin tidak mau?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Tsuna mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat melihat darah segar di jemari Hibari. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan hawa panas itu kian menjadi membuatnya seakan tengah terbakar.

Hibari melebarkan seringaiannya saat melihat wajah cemberut Tsuna sebelum pemuda bersurai coklat itu menarik tangan Hibari. Tarikan Tsuna membuat Hibari jatuh terduduk di hadapan Tsuna sementara pemuda bersurai coklat itu membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela bahu dan leher Hibari.

Tsuna mengendus dalam-dalam bau aroma Hibari yang begitu ia sukai. Terutama saat aroma itu bercampur dengan darah, bau yang semakin membuat Tsuna seakan mabuk kepayang.

"kau itu benar-benar Karnivore menyebalkan." Desisnya tepat di telinga Hibari membuat pemilik surai hitam itu tersenyum tipis.

Tsuna membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengecap darah Hibari. Sensasi dingin dari lidah Tsuna membuat tubuh Hibari sedikit menegang. Tsuna mulai menjilati leher Hibari sebelum ia mulai menanam taringnya dalam leher Hibari.

"Hn." Desis Hibari pelan saat merasakan taring Tsuna yang menancap.

Suara hisapan yang dibuat Tsuna menggema dalam gedung tak terpakai ini. sementara Hibari diam dalam posisinya sembari memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Hibari dapat merasakan darahnya yang mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya, kepalanya juga mulai terasa berkunang-kunang.

Tsuna menjauhkan dirinya dari Hibari, deru nafasnya masih belum stabil tapi setidaknya Tsuna dapat memuaskan rasa hausnya saat ini. Mutiara orange itu menatap lurus ke arah Hibari yang terlihat pucat dengan darah yang mengalir di lehernya dan membasahi kemeja putihnya.

Tsuna mengusap mulutnya yang berlumuran darah Hibari sebelum kembali mendekat ke arah leher Hibari. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kembali menjilati darah yang masih mengalir di leher Hibari membuat sang pemilik darah mendesah pelan.

Usai membuat darah itu berhenti, Tsuna menatap Hibari yang tengah menunduk. Kepala Hibari terasa berputar dan membuatnya harus menunduk. Kini bola mata orange itu telah berganti dengan coklat madu seperti biasanya.

Tsuna menatapnya sedih, lagi-lagi ia harus meminum darah Hibari untuk menetralkan haus darahnya. Tsuna meraih dagu Hibari dan membuat laki-laki itu mendongak. Kulit putih pucat Hibari tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih Kyouya." Ujar Tsuna sebelum ia mengecup pelan bibir yang mulai memucat itu.

Hibari tersenyum tipis sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Tsuna dan berbisik pelan. "Dasar omnivore bodoh."

Tsuna tersenyum lembut begitu mendengarnya, dan ia membiarkan Hibari untuk tertidur sebentar. Karna bagaimanapun ia sudah menghisap darahnya cukup banyak dan pastilah itu membuat Hibari pusing karena kehilangan darahnya.

Reborn yang tengah bersembunyi di atas pohon sambil mengamati sekolah Namimori, mengerutkan alisnya saat ia tidak melihat sosok calon muridnya di manapun. Setelah ia masuk kedalam gedung sekolah sampai jam istirahat, Reborn sama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya. Laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam itu sudah mencari keberadaan pemilik surai coklat itu dan tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

Dan saat dia hendak mencari keberadaan calon muridnya itu, tiba-tiba saja dia ada di ruang kelas dan tengah tertidur. Reborn mengernyit sembari menghela nafas lega, mengetahui bahwa calon muridnya baik-baik saja.

Namun Reborn merasakan ada sesuatu dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, terutama saat samar-samar ia mencium bau anyir darah dari tubuhnya. Namun Reborn sama sekali tidak menemukan luka ataupun darah di baju anak laki-laki itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

Yah semua itu akan dia dapatkan jawabannya setelah ia menjadi gurunya dan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Sawada.

Sepulang sekolah, Reborn dapat melihat Tsunayoshi yang tengah berjalan dengan beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Salah satu dari perempuan itu Reborn kenali sebagai Sasagawa Kyoko, gadis yang menyapa Tsuna tadi pagi.

Reborn tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan gadis bersurai orange itu. jelas sekali terlihat bahwa sang idol tengah jatuh cinta dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Tsuna mulai melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyapa ibunya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan wajah tampan, berkulit putih yang berbalut pakaian serba hitam. Serta sebuah fedora bertengger manis ke kepalanya bersamaan dengan sebuah kadal hijau.

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengusap matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Maaf, apa kamu tamu kaa-san?" tanya Tsuna dengan senyum cerianya.

Senyum yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat ia menyadari aroma laki-laki di depannya ini sama persis dengan aroma yang ia rasakan tadi pagi. Aroma kopi yang bercampur dengan darah manusia.

Orang ini bukanlah orang biasa.

Reborn tersenyum begitu akhirnya dia bertemu langsung dengan muridnya. Dan saat Reborn dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan dekat. Barulah Reborn menyadari sosok Tsuna yang begitu putih bersih dengan surai coklat anti gravitasi yang sepertinya lembut. Serta wajahnya yang tampan berpadu cantik hingga membuat keindahan tersendiri.

Singkat kata, Sawada Tsunayoshi memiliki daya tarik yang bahwa Reborn sendiri tak mampu memalingkan matanya.

Nana yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sembari membawa sepiring kue, tersenyum cerah saat melihat Tsuna yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ara Tsu-kun kamu sudah pulang."

Tsuna mengalihkan tatapannya ke Nana dan tersenyum kecil, "Tadaima Kaa-san."

"Okaeri Tsu-kun. Ara kamu sudah bertemu dengan guru private mu?"

Tsuna mengernyit mendengarnya, heck! Dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan guru private dengan nilai di atas rata-rata.

"Kaa-san, apa perlu memanggil guru private?" Tanya Tsuna pelan.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula sayang sekali melewatkan kesempatan langkah ini. Cukup dengan memberinya tempat tidur dan makan tiga kali sehari, maka dia akan mengajarimu 24 jam." Terang Nana ceria membuat Tsuna _sweetdrop_ dengan tingkah Nana.

"Kenalkan, namaku Reborn dan mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi tutormu. Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna mengernyit saat mendengar ejekkan Reborn yang mengingatkannya dengan masa kecilnya dulu. Tsuna mendengus pelan, "Jangan memanggilku Dame-Tsuna, dan aku tidak butuh tutor."Cetusnya dingin.

Reborn tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya, well sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan pelajaran tambahan setelah ini. Tsuna menaikkan alisnya saat ia tanpa sengaja membaca pikiran Reborn tentang rencananya untuk menyiksanya.

"Baiklah aku terima," ujar Tsuna tiba-tiba membuat Reborn dan Nana menatapnya. "Tidak masalah kalau aku mendapat tutor. Tapi jangan berharap kau akan bisa menyiksaku seperti yang kau mau." Jelas Tsuna sembari memasang senyum meremehkan.

Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya untuk menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya. Kaget karena sang _brunette_ seperti membaca pikirannya. Tsuna tersenyum tipis saat kembali membaca pikiran Reborn.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Reborn-san." Ujar Tsuna dengan nada sarkastik membuat Reborn menyeringai lebar untuk menutupi kekesalannya.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja pelajarannya, bagaimana?" usul Reborn.

Tsuna tersenyum lebar, "Tentu, dan salam kenal Reborn. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN/ Anooo mohon RnR ya, hehe dan entah kenapa tsuna jadi sarkastik begini hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting: K or T**

 **AN/ Pertama Coco mau ngucapin Big Thanks buat .9, Zhichaloveanime, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Tatsumi lover,Sakura, Nuruhime-chan19, and Zeee cielova.**

 **Lalu yang kedua, MAAF *bersimpuh di depan para reader sekalian*. Setelah sibuk mikirin plot dan alur cerita ini. Coco baru sadar, tema Harem for Tsuna bakal susah dilaksanain mengingat jalan ceritanya serta visi misi cerita ini *cielah bahasanya* dimana pecinta BL maupun Straight dapat menikmati fic ini. Soalnya dalam cerita ini coco bakal lebih fokus pada tiga orang yang bakal jadi Hero/Heroin dalam cerita ini. Sisanya bisa dibilang cuma jadi camaleon *bener kagak itu bahasanya -_-* sisanya paling cuma sekedar cinta monyet ama Tsuna dan sebagai korban Tsuna yang bakal dihisap darahnya *plakk* serta rata2 emang udah punya pasangannya masing2.**

 **Lalu yang ketiga, mau curhat kenapa pas Coco browsing pair Yaoi KHR. Kenapa rata-rata HIBARI KYOUYA yang lebih sering meranin Uke ketimbang tuna fish?! Oke lupakan yang ketiga ini, ada yang mau tau siapa tiga tokoh Hero/Heroin dalam fic ini? ini dia ... je jeng jengggg~**

 **Tsunayoshi.**

 **2\. Gokudera Hayato.**

 **3\. Irie Shouichi.**

 **Maaf kalau AN saya kepanjangan, sok ayo mari kita mulai fic abal-abal ini ^^**

 **~BOTS~**

 **Target 2 –Peluru Dying Will Tidak Berguna-**

* * *

Manik hitam legam itu melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Setelahnya sebuah seringaian hadir di wajah tampan milik laki-laki berpostur tinggi dengan setelan jas hitam. Langkahnya tampak santai menuju sebuah kamar dimana terdapat plang nama berbentuk ikan yang bertuliskan 'Tuna-Fish'.

Laki-laki berfedora dengan strip orange serta seekor kadal hijau bertengger manis di kepalanya, membuka pintu kamar dan masuk kedalam. Bola mata hitamnya sedikit berkilat saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki bersurai coklat anti gravitasi yang tengah tertidur lelap. Seringain itu hadir kembali dan dia mulai berjalan menuju kasur.

Laki-laki dengan sebuah jambul melingkar di kedua sisi pipinya, menurunkan topi fedoranya hingga hanya seringain yang terlihat. Laki-laki itu mengangkat kaki kanannya yang masih terlindungi sepatu pantofel hitam miliknya. Perlahan ia mengarahkan kaki kanannya kebelakang punggung sang pemuda bersurai coklat yang masih bermimpi indah. Laki-laki itu mendorong punggung itu pelan dan membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghadap tembok di sampingnya. Setelahnya laki-laki itu mendorong kembali punggung itu, cukup keras hingga membuat kening milik sang surai perak sukses mencium mesra dinding di depannya.

"Ittai!" pekik pemuda bersurai coklat dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu tak lain adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sang ikemen Namimori High School. Tsuna mengusap keningnya yang terasa membenjol akibat membentur dinding kamarnya sebelum ia menoleh dan menatap sengit laki-laki berfedora itu.

"Reborn, apa yang kau lakukan? Jauhkan kakimu dari punggungku!" Sentaknya kesal.

Reborn hanya memberinya senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian itu tanpa melepaskan kaki kanannya dari punggung Tsuna. Kedua tangannya ia masukan dalam kantong celananya, "Seorang bos mafia tidak seharusnya terlambat sekolah, Dame-Tsuna."

"Aku akan lebih berterima kasih jika kamu mau membangunkanku dengan cara yang wajar." Cetusnya dingin dan berusaha melepaskan kaki kanan Reborn yang masih setia menghimpit tubuhnya dengan dinding.

"Aku membangunkanmu dengan cara yang wajar. Dulu aku pernah membangunkan salah satu muridku dengan alat kejut dan dia sama sekali tidak bangun." Terang Reborn lalu memasang wajah berfikir, "Aku heran apa dia terlalu lelah dengan latihan yang kuberikan sampai tidak bangun-bangun juga." Lalu Reborn menatap Tsuna, "Apa kau mau ku bangunkan dengan cara seperti itu?"

Tsuna menggeleng cepat, raut wajahnya memucat seketika. "Kau membunuh muridmu sendiri?!" pekiknya.

"Hey hey, aku tidak pernah membunuh muridku sendiri, kau fikir untuk apa aku mengajari seorang murid jika aku membunuhnya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau memang renkarnasi setan." Cetus Tsuna asal yang langsung ia sesali begitu Reborn kembali mendorong punggungnya hingga semakin menghimpit tembok.

"Pulang sekolah kau harus berlari 50 putaran keliling Namimori."

"Kau gila? Aku bisa mati kelelahan!"

"Seorang bos mafia tidak akan mengeluh hanya karna hal kecil seperti itu."

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau menjadi bos mafia, Reborn!"

Reborn mendecak sebal lantas melepaskan Tsuna sebelum ia menarik belakang kerah baju piyama Tsuna yang berwarna coklat muda. Reborn menarik pemuda malang itu seperti ia tengah mengangkat anak kucing. Tsuna menatap Reborn tajam yang lebih terlihat seperti tengah cemberut. Reborn sedikit bergeming kala itu sebelum berdehem.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan lakukan apa yang ku suruh, atau." Reborn menggantungkan perkataannya dan dengan berani Tsuna mendelik kearahnya.

"Atau apa?" tanyanya menantang Reborn dengan cara melototkan kedua matanya yang lebih membuat Reborn ingin tertawa daripada merasa takut.

Reborn menyeringai sadis, "Atau aku akan membuatmu berlari keliling Namimori hanya mengenakan boxer."

Raut wajah Tsuna kembali memucat begitu mendengar ancaman itu dan membayangkan jika dia benar-benar akan berlari keliling Namimori hanya mengenakan boxernya. Tsuna menggeleng cepat dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya membentuk pose hormat.

"Siap kapten!" serunya.

Reborn menyeringai sebelum ia melepaskan kerah Tsuna dan menendang muridnya itu. "Sekarang cepat ganti baju atau kau akan terlambat, Dame-Tsuna."

Tanpa menunggu Reborn mengucapkannya dua kali, Tsuna lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan mengganti bajunya. Di dalam kamar mandi Tsuna mengacak-acak rambut anti gravitasinya dengan frustasi.

"Sial padahal kemarin aku sudah bilang dia tidak akan bisa menyiksaku seenaknya. Tapi kenapa tetap saja aku bisa disiksa olehnya?!"

Jemari lentik Tsuna terhenti saat ia tengah memasang kancing kemeja saat memori kejadian kemarin berputar begitu saja layaknya filem. Setelah mengajak Reborn untuk melihat kamarnya, laki-laki berfedora itu barulah mengatakan pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya. Pekerjaan yang sebenarnya ia lakukan adalah menjadi pembunuh bayaran, dan dia juga mengaku sebagai Hitman nomor satu di dunia.

Dia berada di sini karena diminta teman lamanya untuk melatih Tsuna menjadi calon bos mafia terkuat dan terkenal diseluruh dunia bawah. Dunia mafia adalah dunia dimana kau memburu atau diburu, dan tentu saja akan ada banyak darah yang tumpah.

Tubuh Tsuna seketika bergetar saat memikirkan banyaknya darah yang akan ia lihat jika ia benar-benar menjadi bos mafia. Mencium aroma darah sedikit saja kadang membuatnya hilang kendali, apa lagi banyak.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu melamun?"

Tsuna tersentak kaget saat mendapati sosok Reborn yang kini sudah bersandar di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Reflek Tsuna menutupi bagian depannya yang belum terkancing sempurna, rona merah menjalar di wajahnya yang _baby face_.

Reborn menautkan kedua alisnya melihat tingkah Tsuna sebelum dia terkekeh pelan. Laki-laki bersurai hitam yang terlindungi fedora itu berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Sementara pemuda bersurai coklat itu berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinginnya dinding. Reborn menguncinya dengan meletakan tangan kanannya di samping wajah Tsuna yang sudah memerah.

"Ma-mau apa kamu, Reborn?"

Reborn tidak menjawab, justru dia mengulas senyum menggoda yang selalu sukses memanah hati para wanita. Well, Tsuna memang bukan wanita tapi tetap saja, siapa yang bisa memalingkan wajah saat menatap senyum menggoda Reborn?

Rona merah di wajah Tsuna semakin pekat, dan sangking gugupnya Tsuna tidak menyadari matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Reborn kembali merasa tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat melihat raut wajah yang Tsuna perlihatkan. Raut wajah memelas yang bercampur ketakutan yang terlihat seperti seekor kelinci di mata Reborn.

Reborn meraih dagu Tsuna dan membuatnya mendongak menatap kedua mata hitam malamnya. Dapat Reborn rasakan tubuh Tsuna bergetar pelan dari sentuhan tangannya di dagu Tsuna. Reborn kembali tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Tsuna. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu segera menahan nafasnya saat ia merasakan hawa panas dari nafas Reborn yang menerpa wajahnya. Reborn berbisik pelan dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar begitu memikat.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat berangkat, bisa saja kau akan ku makan."

Tsuna menelan ludah gugup dan mendorong tubuh Reborn agar menjauh darinya. Wajah Tsuna benar-benar merah padam dan deru nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan. Tsuna menatap sengit Reborn dengan sisa air mata yang tak sengaja menetes karena sangking takutnya dia.

Reborn tersenyum sinis, puas karena sudah menggoda murid didiknya yang ternyata masih polos itu. Tsuna berjalan sembari memakai kancing seragamnya, saat dia sudah berada di samping Reborn. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendelik sengit ke arah tutor sadisnya.

"Dasar mesum."

Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya agar Tsuna tidak dapat melihat ekpresinya selain seringaian di wajahnya. Tanpa banyak kata lagi Tsuna berlari keluar kamar setelah menyabar ransel hitam miliknya.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju kesekolahnya, tak henti-hentinya Tsuna menyumpahi Reborn dengan kata-kata cantik. Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menyentuh telinga kanannya dimana tadi Reborn berbisik pelan. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan darahnya berdesir pelan. Meski ia kesal dengan godaan Reborn tetap saja hal itu tidak dapat menutupi debaran jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdentum keras.

"Argh! Kenapa aku jadi seperti perempuan yang tengah kasmaran seperti ini?!" Tsuna mengacak-acak surai coklatnya frustasi. "Sadarlah Tsuna, kau itu sudah memiliki Kyouya."

Detik berikutnya hening, sebelum Tsuna mengerap sesaat.

"Tunggu, memang sejak kapan aku pacaran dengan Kyouya?"

Tsuna kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi dan berlari menuju sekolah.

Untunglah Tsuna tidak terlambat sekolah, dan beruntungnya juga ia tidak bertemu dengan sang perfect, atau dia pasti akan bertanya kenapa wajah Tsuna memerah.

* * *

Siang ini matahari cukup terik hingga membuat siapa saja merasa panas dan berkeringat. Begitu juga dengan Tsuna, yang duduk di samping jendela membuatnya seakan terbakar matahari. Dan kalian semua pasti tahu, matahari dan vampire adalah musuh alami. Tsuna menyeka keringat yang membahasi keningnya sebelum ia mengangkat tangan kanannya meminta izin untuk bersuara di tengah pelajaran.

Guru bahasa jepang yang berusia dua puluhan itu menatap Tsuna sembari membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tampak tidak miring di mata Tsuna.

"Maaf sensei, saya tidak enak badan. Boleh pergi ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Tsuna.

Guru perempuan itu mengangguk, "Baiklah kamu istirahat saja Sawada, lalu siapa yang bisa mengantar Sawada?" tanya guru itu yang langsung dengan cepatnya seluruh kelas mengangkat tangannya.

Tsuna _sweetdrop_ begitu melihat hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya saling berebut untuk mengantarnya pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Guru bahasa jepang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah biasa dengan tingkah murid-murid Namimori jika sudah menyangkut Idol laki-laki Namimori ini.

"Sasagawa-san bisa kamu mengantar Sawada ke ruang kesehatan?"

Gadis bersurai orange yang tengah menulis sesuatu di bukunya mendongak dan tersenyum cerah. "Baik sensei." Setelahnya ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tsuna.

Anak-anak yang lain mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapat kesempatan berduaan dengan sang idola. Tsuna tersenyum kikuk melihat kekecewaan teman-temannya sebelum pandangannya beralih pada gadis manis di depannya. Tsuna beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulas senyum terima kasih pada Kyouko.

"Terima kasih Kyouko-chan."

"Sama-sama Tsuna-kun."

Setelah pamit, Tsuna dan Kyouko berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kesehatan. Wajah Tsuna yang putih tampak begitu pucat dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Kyouko menatapnya khawatir, "Tsuna-kun benar-benar tidak kuat dengan panas?"

Tsuna tertawa malu, "Be-begitulah, setiap kepanasan aku selalu mendadak terserang anemia."

Kyouko mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dan kembali tersenyum ceria sebelum semburat merah muda hadir di kedua pipinya. Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan sikap Kyouko yang tiba-tiba berubah diam. Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengetahui Kyouko yang kini tengah berusaha menenangkan dentuman halus yang kian memburu di balik dadanya.

Perasaan hangat yang membuat Kyouko merasa seperti tengah melayang hanya karena ia tengah berjalan berdua dengan Tsuna. Gadis bersurai orange itu menyadari kedua tangannya yang kini mulai berkeringat, sangking gugupnya karena bisa berdiri begitu dekat dengan anak laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan mulai sering hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

"Ne Tsuna-kun." panggilnya yang hanya dibalas 'hn' oleh Tsuna sebagai respon kalau ia mendengarkan.

"A-apa kamu tidak ingin mencoba klub kendo?"

"Eh?" Tsuna menoleh menatap Kyouko bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Wajah Kyouko sedikit memerah sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Hanya penasaran saja, karena Tsuna-kun sama sekali tidak ikut klub sama sekali. Dan ka-kau tahu kan aku ini manager klub kendo dan ku-kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengajak Tsuna-kun untuk bergabung."

Tsuna memasang wajah berfikir sementara Kyouko harap-harap cemas, Tsuna mau menerima tawarannya. Setidaknya jika Tsuna mau bergabung dengan klub kendo, Kyouko memiliki waktu tambahan untuk lebih sering bicara dan bertemu dengannya.

" _Gomen_ Kyouko-chan tapi aku sudah memiliki guru private dan kurasa dia tidak akan suka jika waktu mengajarnya terpotong." Ujar Tsuna setelah lama terdiam.

Kyouko tersenyum kecil, berusaha menutupi perasaan kecewanya akan penolakan Tsuna. "Begitu, kalau begitu apa boleh buat ya."

"Maa tapi pekerjaan sebagai manager itu melelahkan sekali bukan? Kyouko-chan hebat karna masih bisa mempertahankan nilai dengan jadwal latihan klub kendo yang padat seperti itu." puji Tsuna yang seketika membuat Kyouko memerah.

"Ti-tidak juga kok Tsuna-kun, aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Tsu- Kyaaaa!"

Kyouko memekik kaget saat ia tidak sengaja terpeleset saat menuruni anak tangga. Untungnya Tsuna berhasil menarik tangan Kyouko sementara tangan yang satu lagi memegang pegangan anak tangga agar ia tidak ikut terjatuh. Gadis manis itu mengerjap sesaat, semilir harum mint bercampur honey tercium indra penciumannya.

Wangi yang terasa lembut itu membuat Kyouko tanpa sadar memeluk erat tubuh Tsuna dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik dada bidang Tsuna. Wajah Kyouko memerah dengan dentuman lembut yang kian memburu dalam dadanya.

"Kyouko-chan kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kyouko menggeleng cepat dan mengulas senyum hangatnya, "Eum tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna menghela nafas lega begitu mendengarnya dan kembali tersenyum ceria sembari membantu Kyouko berdiri. Setelahnya mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Kyouko menyelimuti Tsuna yang kini terbaring di atas kasur putih.

"Jaa kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu Tsuna-kun."

"Eum, terima kasih Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Tsuna yang kini mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur dan menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat.

* * *

Semilir angin yang masuk lewat jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka terasa begitu sejuk. Membuat Tsuna semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya, namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia merasakan seseorang tengah menyentuh poninya yang sudah memanjang.

Sentuhan lembut yang memiliki sensasi dingin itu membuat Tsuna merasa begitu nyaman. Perlahan pemuda bersurai coklat itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menunjukan kehangatan bola mata coklat madunya.

Saat pandangannya mulai fokus, Tsuna dapat melihat sosok siluet laki-laki bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Rasa kantuk yang masih melekat dalam dirinya membuat Tsuna tersenyum kecil pada sosok yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Kyouya, sedang apa di sini?"

"Melihatmu, apa tidak boleh?" Laki-laki bersurai hitam yang ternyata Hibari Kyouya berbalik tanya, membuat Tsuna terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kamu merindukanku?" Tsuna kembali bertanya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

Hibari mendengus pelan melihat Tsuna yang benar-benar mengantuk saat ini. Tangan kanannya kembali terangkat ke udara dan membelai lembut surai coklat anti gravitasi yang begitu halus. Tsuna merasa nyaman dengan belaian Hibari, hal itu membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Tsuna meraih tangan yang membelai lembut rambut coklatnya dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka sebelum mencium punggung tangan Hibari.

"kau tahu Kyouya, aroma tubuhmu selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang." Gumam Tsuna dengan mata terpejam.

Hibari tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Tsuna, tangannya masih setia digenggam pemuda mungil itu. Perlahan Hibari mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mengecup pelan bibir mungil Tsuna. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendesah pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya.

Kecupan demi kecupan dilontarkan Hibari yang tak kunjung dibalas Tsuna yang sepertinya mulai tertidur. Hibari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tsuna lalu menjilati bibirnya sendiri untuk merasakan rasa manis dari bibir mungil Tsuna yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

Hibari kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya membelai lembut surai coklat itu sementara bibirnya kembali melumat bibir mungil Tsuna. Melumatnya perlahan hingga menjadi lumatan panas yang mulai menjalar ke bagian leher jenjang Tsuna.

Desahan kembali terdengar dari balik bibir Tsuna saat ia merasakan lehernya dihisap lembut oleh Hibari. Perlahan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan coklat madu itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan menatap mutiara abu-abu metal di depannya.

Wajahnya terlihat manis karena tengah mengembungkan pipinya, ingin menunjukan kalau ia tengah cemberut. Tsuna meraih dagu Hibari dan melumat bibir Hibari gemas dan menggigit bibir bawah Hibari membuat anak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu membuka mulutnya.

Tsuna menelusupkan lidahnya dan kembali melumat bibir Hibari yang dibalas sang surai hitam. Selang beberapa menit mereka berciuman Tsuna melepaskan bibirnya yang saling bertautan itu dan menatap Hibari sebal.

"Seenaknya saja menyerangku saat aku tertidur."

Hibari terkekeh pelan lantas mencium kilat bibir Tsuna. "Salah sendiri kamu tertidur, sudah ku katakan aku ingin melihatmu."

"Ingin melihatku, apa ingin memakanku?" cibir Tsuna lalu beranjak dari tidurnya dan memeluk Hibari.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leher Hibari. Tsuna menghirup aroma Hibari dalam-dalam yang selalu sukses membuatnya seakan kehilangan kontrol dalam dirinya. Perlahan Tsuna membuka dua buah kancing kemeja putih Hibari.

"Sepertinya aku yang akan dimakan." Bisik Hibari sembari tersenyum geli melihat tangan Tsuna yang sudah sibuk melempar gakura hitamnya.

Tsuna mendecak sebal, "Diamlah, ini salahmu membuatku haus."

Hibari segera mendorong tubuh Tsuna, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini berada dibawah Hibari. Pemilik surai hitam itu tersenyum sebelum menggigit lembut telinga Tsuna membuat wajah Tsuna memerah.

"He-hey jangan di sana!" rengek Tsuna saat Hibari mengacuhkannya dan tetap menggigit dan menjilati telinga Tsuna.

Perasaan geli bercampur sensasi aneh Tsuna rasakan. Sial, Hibari benar-benar membuatnya melayang dengan menyerang titik lemahnya. Deru nafas Tsuna mulai memburu dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah tomat. Hibari menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Tsuna terlihat pasrah.

"Kemarin aku sudah membiarkanmu menjadi karnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Tsuna membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Sial." Umpat Tsuna yang kembali membuat Hibari tersenyum tipis.

Hibari kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat lembut bibir Tsuna yang dibalas oleh pemuda mungil itu.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Tsuna meruntuki nasibnya saat melihat Reborn sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sepertinya apa yang dia katakan benar, bahwa Tsuna harus berlari keliling Namimori lima puluh putaran. Sial, benar-benar melelahkan jika dia harus terus berpura-pura menjadi manusia normal seperti yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya kamu habis bersenang-senang." Ujar Reborn saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah kissmark di leher Tsuna.

Sebuah tanda merah yang berada di tempat yang tak akan terlihat oleh orang lain jika tidak memperhatikannya betul-betul. Tsuna spontan menutupi lehernya dan rona merah hadir di wajahnya.

Reborn menyeringai, "Ck ck, anak zaman sekarang benar-benar berani." Komennya.

"Apa maksudmu sih Reborn?!" desis Tsuna berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan kissmark di lehermu itu Dame-Tsuna." Ujar Reborn sembari menunjuk leher Tsuna. "Siapa kekasihmu itu? ah biar kutebak."

Bola mata coklat madu itu membulat begitu mendengarnya. Oh tidak jangan sampai dia tahu atau hal itu akan menjadi black mail untuknya.

"Siapa nama gadis itu? ah Sasagawa Kyouko. Benarkan?"

Tsuna mengerjap sesaat, bingung kenapa nama temannya disebut-sebut. Reborn memiringkan kepalanya, "Loh bukan ya?"

Tsuna menghela nafas begitu mendengarnya setidaknya Reborn belum mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hibari.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu Kyouko-chan?"

"Tentu saja, sebagai gurumu aku harus tahu siapa saja yang berinteraksi denganmu, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna mendecak sebal, "Penguntit."

Reborn menatap Tsuna tajam tak suka dengan perkataan Tsuna. Reborn menodongkan pistol hitamnya membuat Tsuna sedikit menegang.

"Lari seratus putaran Dame-Tsuna." Titahnya membuat bola mata Tsuna membulat.

"Yang benar saja kenapa jadi dua kali lipat?"

"Karena kamu membuatku kesal."

"Ekhhh?"

"Atau kau mau mencoba mati?" tanya Reborn dengan serigaian, Tsuna menelan ludah gugup.

"He-hei bercanda juga ada batasnya Reborn."

"Aku tidak bercanda, makanya coba saja mati dulu dan kau akan tahu."

Lalu tanpa aba-aba Reborn menembak kepala Tsuna, namun berhasil di hindari olehnya. Reborn mendecih sebal lalu kembali menembak yang lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari Tsuna.

"Hey jangan lari!"

"Aku masih ingin hidup makanya lari bodoh" seru Tsuna ketakutan.

Bagaimanapun dia memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin ada yang tahu. Cukup Hibari dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tahu. Jangan sampai tutor sadis ini juga mengetahui kalau dia adalah vampire.

Namun sayangnya benang takdir begitu membencinya, karena kecerobahan yang ia kira sudah tak ada kembali hadir dan menjadi pembumbu manis. Tsuna terjatuh dan Reborn yang melihatnya menyeringai lalu menembaknya tepat di tengah kepala Tsuna.

DOR!

Tsuna terjatuh dengan sebuah lubang hitam di tengah keningnya. Bola matanya memutih dan Reborn membulatkan kedua mata hitamnya saat melihatnya.

Sial.

Reborn meruntuki kebodohannya yang tidak melihat kedatangan masalah ini. Entah apa yang telah terjadi tapi satu hal yang Reborn tahu. Peluru Dying Will tidak bekerja, entahlah atau peluru itu memang tidak berguna? Yang pasti saat ini Reborn memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah gagal melaksanakan misinya karena kini dia telah membunuh calon kandidat bos Vongola.

TBC

* * *

 **AN again/ *peace* ini penting karena Coco mau minta tolong sama kalian readertachi. Disini Tsuna itu vampire dan abadi, tapi bukan berarti vampire gak bisa dibunuh. Nah aku bingung nih. Aku mau bikin dimana Tsuna itu gak bisa mati kecuali dalam satu kondisi. Nah bisakah kalian membantuku mencari ide kondisi apa yang mampu membuat vampire Tsuna mati?**

 **Trims sebelumnya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting: K or T**

 **AN/ Eum halo minna-san, part 3 hadir sangat telat, maafkan Coco ya ^^ *bow***

 **Big Thanks for : Isoya, TezuSezu, Nuruhime-chan!, Dwinur-chan, Hikage Natsu-chan. Dan mereka yang udah mau memfollow dan fav ^^**

 **~BOTS~**

 **Target 3 –Murid Pindahan-**

* * *

 **Preview**

 _DOR!_

 _Tsuna terjatuh dengan sebuah lubang hitam di tengah keningnya. Bola matanya memutih dan Reborn membulatkan kedua mata hitamnya saat melihatnya._

 _Sial._

 _Reborn meruntuki kebodohannya yang tidak melihat kedatangan masalah ini. Entah apa yang telah terjadi tapi satu hal yang Reborn tahu. Peluru Dying Will tidak bekerja, entahlah atau peluru itu memang tidak berguna? Yang pasti saat ini Reborn memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah gagal melaksanakan misinya karena kini dia telah membunuh calon kandidat bos Vongola_.

* * *

Awan putih mulai berarak pelan dan perlahan menghilang, serta senja mulai menurunkan tirainya. Suasana diperumahan Namimori nampak tenang. Beberapa pejalan kaki saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Di kediaman Sawada, tepatnya di kamar Tsunayoshi Sawada. Terbaring kaku seorang remaja bersurai coklat di atas tempat tidurnya dengan lubang hitam di tengah keningnya.

Disampingnya, duduk laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahunan tengah menatapnya. Raut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi kilatan dimata hitam malamnya menunjukkan sesuatu. Kadal hijau yang selalu bersandar manis di fedoranya, sesekali menjilati tangan patnernya yang nampak tegang.

Reborn menurunkan tepian fedoranya, saat ini emosinya tengah berkecamuk. Antara kesal dan merasa bersalah. Kesal karena dia gagal menjalankan misi, merasa bersalah saat membayangkan wajah teman lamanya yang meminta tolong padanya menunjukkan raut wajah sedih.

"Tck."

Reborn berdecak pelan, sudah hampir dua jam lebih ia duduk dan memandangi Tsuna yang terbujur kaku. Untunglah Nana tengah pergi belanja sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskan keadaan Tsuna. Tapi tidak sampai beberapa jam lagi, dia harus menghadapi Nana dan menjelaskan keadaan muridnya. Reborn memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Tanpa Reborn sadari, lubang hitam di kening Tsuna mulai menutup perlahan.

Saat lubang hitam itu tertutup dan tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun, perlahan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan batu coklat madu yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu terbuka. Setelahnya Tsuna terbatuk keras membuat Reborn sontak menatap Tsuna tak percaya. Tsuna beranjak duduk dan mencengkram kemeja seragamnya dengan kuat. Batuknya belum mereda, justru semakin kuat dan saat Tsuna terbatuk cukup keras, sesuatu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Peluru _Dying Will_.

Tsuna mengerang kuat, air mukanya tampak pucat dan terlihat begitu kesakitan. Reborn masih bergeming di tempatnya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, dan kenyataan di depan matanya. Langit sore dengan nuansa _orange_ yang lebih mendominasi langit terlihat jelas dari balik jendela kamar Tsuna yang tidak tertutup. Cahaya senja itu menyusup masuk lewat celah jendela dan menerpa sebagian wajah Tsuna.

Deru nafas Tsuna yang semula berantakan kini sudah teratur, setelahnya Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada Hitman nomor satu didunia yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, namun jelas kilat mata hitamnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah terkejut. Bola mata coklat madu yang biasa menunjukkan kehangatan itu perlahan berubah. Seakan menyerap cahaya senja, perlahan bola mata itu berpendar _orange_ membara. Seperti kobaran api berbentuk batu yang begitu indah. Reborn tak menyangkal, sosok muridnya kini tampak begitu indah sekaligus berbahaya.

"Dame-Tsuna." panggil Reborn setelah akhirnya ia tersadar sepenuhnya.

Tsuna tak menjawab, ia masih setia menatap lurus batu hitam malam milik Reborn. Tsuna beranjak dari kasurnya dengan langkah gontai, berjalan menghampiri Reborn. _Hitman_ nomor satu itu dapat merasakan perubahan aura disekeliling Tsuna. Aura yang sangat berbahaya hingga membuatnya reflek mengambil Leon yang telah berubah menjadi pistol hijau.

Reborn menodongkan moncong pistol hijaunya ke arah Tsuna yang masih bergerak mendekatinya. Saat Tsuna sudah berdiri didepannya, Reborn hendak bangkit dari duduknya sebelum kedua tangan yang tidak terlalu besar mencengkram kedua bahu Reborn kuat-kuat. Tsuna dengan cepat mencengkal pergelangan tangan Reborn hingga membuat pistol hijaunya terjatuh.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kembali memanggil Tsuna yang sama sekali tidak bergeming ataupun menyahut kembali.

Reborn berusaha menahan dorongan dari kedua tangan Tsuna. Namun tanpa ia duga, kekuatan Tsuna mampu membuatnya jatuh terduduk kembali di atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Salah satu kaki Tsuna terangkat dan bertumpu di sebelah paha Reborn.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, apa yang kau lakukan? menyingkir dariku!" desis Reborn tajam dan mulai kesal.

Tsuna masih tidak menyahut, ia hanya menatap lurus memandangi Reborn sebelum sebuah seringaian hadir di wajahnya. Reborn membeku saat melihat seringaian itu, mata hitamnya yang setajam elang itu tak luput menangkap sebuah taring yang sedikit menyembul dari mulut bibir Tsuna.

"Ittadakimasu~" gumam Tsuna dengan suara rendahnya setelah tak kunjung bersuara.

Bola mata hitam itu sedikit melebar saat Tsuna mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sepasang taring tajam di mulutnya. Reborn yang mematung segera tersadar dan berusaha keras mendorong Tsuna. laki-laki berfedora hitam itu bergelut, berusaha membuat Tsuna melepaskan cengkraman di bahunya. Tapi bukannya berhasil mereka berdua justru terjatuh dari kursi dengan Reborn yang berada dibawah Tsuna.

Tsuna menyambar kerah Reborn dan menariknya hingga satu kancing kemeja Reborn putus. Reborn berdecak kesal, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keadaan muridnya. Tapi saat ini dia tahu, keadaannya sedang terpojok dan jika dia tidak melawan, laki-laki yang menyandang gelar hitman nomor satu itu akan menjadi santapan makan malam muridnya sendiri.

"Tsuna sadarlah! Hoi Tsu—" Reborn yang ingin menyadarkan Tsuna terdiam begitu melihat raut wajah Tsuna yang tampak tenang dan dingin. Bola matanya terlihat buas, seakan yang kini ia tatap bukanlah remaja laki-laki melainkan hewan buas yang tengah kelaparan.

Tsuna mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan leher jenjang Reborn yang sudah terekspos jelas. Reborn masih meronta, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Tsuna yang ternyata begitu kuat. Kedua taring vampire muda itu mulai memanjang dan siap menancap kapan saja. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pergerakan Tsuna terhenti, Reborn dapat merasakan muridnya kini terdiam.

Perlahan Tsuna menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari leher Reborn. Hitman muda itu mengernyitkan alisnya melihat sikap aneh Tsuna, tapi ia juga bernafas lega dan mengira Tsuna sudah tersadar. Tapi apa yang Reborn pikirkan salah, Tsuna menjauhkan dirinya dari Reborn bukan karena dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

Melainkan karena.

"Omnivora."

Tsuna menolehkan kepala pada sosok remaja berkulit pucat dengan surai hitam dan gakura hitam di pundaknya. Hibari Kyouya berdiri membelakangi jendela yang telah terbuka, tanda bahwa ia masuk lewat jendela itu. Reborn menyipitkan matanya, _siapa?_

Hibari memiringkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Detik berikutnya, Hibari menyayat lehernya, tidak terlalu dalam namun cukup dalam untuk membuat darah segar mengalir keluar. Tsuna menatapnya intens, perlahan pemuda bersurai coklat itu beranjak dari atas badan Reborn yang semula ia tindih. Tsuna berjalan hingga berada tepat di hadapan Hibari, sementara itu Reborn bangkit dan menatap keduanya.

Bola mata hitam malam itu kembali melebar sedikit begitu melihat Tsuna yang menerjang leher remaja bersurai hitam itu. Suara hisapan yang berasal dari Tsuna menggema di seluruh kamar, serta suara erangan pelan juga mulai menyusul. Salah satu tangan Hibari mencengkram erat bahu Tsuna, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat ia mulai merasakan darahnya perlahan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Tangan Hibari yang semula mencengkram bahu Tsuna, kini turun hingga ke punggung pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Hibari memeluk erat tubuh mungil Tsuna, mencoba menjadikan badan kecil vampire muda itu sebagai penompangnya saat Hibari merasa semakin melemah.

Hibari yang merasa kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi menompang berat tubuhnya dan Tsuna mulai merosot, membiarkan punggungnya bersadar pada dinding. Tsuna masih setia menghisap darah Hibari dengan tenang, sesekali ia menjilati leher Hibari dan menyesapnya. Hal itu membuat sang perfect yang semula mengerang menahan sakit kini mendesah pelan.

* * *

Langit senja kini telah menghitam sepenuhnya, membiarkan sang rembulan menguasai cakrawala. Di atas tempat tidur, kini Tsuna tengah terbaring tertidur pulas. Di sampingnya, Hibari duduk bersandar di dinding sembari mengawasi Tsuna. Reborn berdiri sambil bersandar di ambang pintu, mengawasi dua anak remaja di depannya.

Setelah Tsuna selesai menghisap darah Hibari, vampire muda itu jatuh tertidur layaknya anak kecil yang kekenyangan. Hibari menggendong Tsuna dan menidurkannya di atas kasur, setelahnya tak ada yang bersuara antara Hibari maupun Reborn. Keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bisa kau jelaskan keadaan muridku?" Reborn memutuskan untuk pertama kali bersuara. "Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Dame-Tsuna sejak lama." Sambung Reborn dan ia tidak luput menyadari tatapan tajam yang diberikan Hibari saat ia selesai berbicara.

Hening.

Reborn berusaha tetap sabar menunggu jawaban sang perfect. Hibari Kyouya masih setia mengawasi Tsuna yang tertidur tenang.

Sampai...

"Sepertinya kemampuan informan Vongola masih terbilang payah."

Reborn menurunkan pinggiran topi fedoranya, menutupi keterkejutannya atas pernyataan remaja di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Reborn, berusaha tetap tenang.

Hibari menyeringai tipis, "Seharusnya kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang muridmu dari bos CEDEF sebelum kemari, tuan _hitman_ nomor satu di seluruh dunia."

Reborn mengepalkan tangannya masih berusaha tenang, _hitman_ nomor satu itu menatap lurus kearah sepasang bola mata abu-abu metal di depannya. Reborn sedikit terkejut saat mendapati remaja bersurai hitam itu tengah menatapnya dingin. Kedua tonfa berada di kedua tangannya, dan siap mengamuk kapan saja.

"Berhenti Kyouya."

Seketika aura membunuh yang terasa berat yang berasal dari Hibari menghilang setelah suara seseorang memecahkan keheningan antar Hibari dan Reborn. Dua orang berbeda umur namun sama-sama memiliki surai hitam itu menoleh kearah Tsuna yang kini tengah beranjak duduk. Hibari berdiri dan membantu Tsuna untuk duduk bersadar pada dinding.

Usai mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hibari, Tsuna menatap Reborn. Bola mata coklat madunya kembali memancarkan kehangatan sekaligus tatapan meminta maaf. Senyum hangat terukir jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan. Sosok Tsuna saat ini, mengingatkan Reborn pada Luche. Wanita dengan bola mata biru safir dengan senyum hangat miliknya. Wanita pertama yang mampu membuat hati _hitman_ itu bergetar.

"Tolong maafkan sikap Kyouya barusan, Reborn." Ujar Tsuna membuyarkan kenangan Reborn tentang Luche.

Reborn menatap Tsuna, saat ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Hibari memotongnya, "kau terlalu sehat untuk mengatakan hal itu Omnivora."

"kyouya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Tsuna berusaha menekan emosi sang perfect.

"Itu salahnya karena memiliki informan payah di Vongola."

"Harusnya kau bangga Kyouya, karena itu berarti komite yang kau dirikan mampu menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Bahkan Informan Vongola tidak mampu menembusnya."

Sudut perempatan mulai muncul di kepala Reborn. Ia tidak suka menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudah berapa kali Reborn dibuat terkejut hari ini, denyut nadi Tsuna yang hilang membuat Reborn yakin bahwa muridnya itu tewas. Tapi tiba-tiba saja remaja bersurai coklat itu bangkit dan hampir menjadikannya santapan makan malam.

Lalu di depannya, kedua remaja yang harusnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mafia dan Vongola kini justru tengah mengejek salah satu informan yang amat dipercaya oleh Vongola Nono di depannya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa _mereka_ , dua remaja itu sibuk mengobrol seakan tidak menganggap dirinya ada.

Garis kesabaran Reborn kini habis. Leon berubah menjadi pistol hijau kesayangannya. Dan—

 _Bang!_

Satu tembakan peringatan dilepaskan Reborn. Untunglah jendela kamar Tsuna masih terbuka, jadi Reborn tidak usah memikirkan alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Nana jika wanita itu bertanya kenapa atap rumahnya berlubang. Itupun kalau Reborn cukup perduli untuk sekedar memberi jawaban asal.

Tsuna membulatkan matanya, sementara Hibari sudah bersiaga di depan Tsuna. Berniat menghadang Reborn kalau-kalau _hitman_ itu berfikir untuk memulai acara penyiksaan muridnya. Reborn mengarahkan moncong pistol hijaunya tepat kearah kening Hibari. Raut wajah Reborn seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi namun kilatan di matanya terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah kesal.

" **Jelaskan. Sekarang. juga**."

Tsuna menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia membuat catatan kecil dalam hatinya untuk mengigit Hibari sampai mati karena membuat _hitman_ itu marah, itupun jika ia masih selamat. Aura hitam menguar pekat dari _hitman_ berusia sekitar dua puluh lima itu. Tsuna meraih pundak Hibari dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat Hibari menoleh kearahnya. Hibari yang mengerti maksud Tsuna, menurunkan tonfanya dan duduk bersadar pada jendela yang terbuka.

"M-maa setidaknya tolong arahkan moncong pistolmu ke sisi lain sebelum aku mulai menjelaskan, Reborn." Ujar Tsuna sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Reborn menurunkan pistolnya lalu Leon kembali menjadi kadal hijau seperti semula. Tsuna bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak harus merasakan keadaan pertaruhan nyawa saat ia menjelaskan. Tsuna kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih Reborn."

"Kau terlalu lembut Omnivora, karena itulah kau tidak bisa menjadi Karnivora." Cetus Hibari datar.

Tsuna tertawa kaku, "Maa aku tidak berniat menjadi Karnivora, kau tahu itu 'kan Kyouya."

"Hn, kalau kau melepas sisi Karnivoramu laki-laki yang mengaku _hitman_ yang tengah berdiri itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya denganmu, Tsunayoshi."

 _Ctak!_

Aura membunuh Reborn kembali hadir dan lebih pekat. Leon kembali menjadi pistol hijau dan siap untuk melubangi kepala Hibari. Tsuna menjerit panik.

"Hieeee! Reborn jangan dengarkan perkataan Kyouya! Kyouya berhentilah membuat kita berdua menjadi papan target Leon!"

"Berhentilah bersikap herbivora, Tsunayoshi."

"Memang kau pikir ini salah siapa?" balas Tsuna sengit dengan tatapan tajam.

Hibari mendengus lantas membuang muka, tidak berniat untuk menatap Tsuna ataupun Reborn. Sementara itu Reborn sibuk menahan kekesalannya terhadap bocah perfect itu. Lalu Tsuna, remaja bersurai coklat itu mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat membayangkan apa saja hukuman neraka berkedok latihan yang akan diberikan Reborn kelak.

Setelah suasana kembali tenang, (Hibari yang diam sembari terpejam serta Reborn yang bersandar sembari mengelus punggung Leon dan tidak ada lagi aura hitam antar mereka berdua.) Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Reborn, aku adalah Vampire." Terang Tsuna membuat Reborn menatapnya. "Aku tidak bisa mati, yah sebenarnya bisa jika dalam kondisi tertentu. Dan jika aku dalam kondisi kritis sisi Vampireku akan muncul dengan sendirinya dan secara otomatis akan mencari obat untuk menyembuhkanku, dan kau jelas tahu apa obat Reborn." Sambung Tsuna lalu tersenyum samar.

Reborn tidak menjawab ia tahu obat apa yang Tsuna maksudkan, ia hanya menatap lurus pada sepasang bola mata coklat madu itu. lalu Reborn kembali bersuara. "Apa kau memang sudah terlahir menjadi Vampire? Kenapa Iemitsu tidak tahu tentang hal ini? dan bagaimana kalian berdua bisa tahu tentang mafia, Vongola, dan tahu bahwa aku adalah hitman?"

Tsuna menggeleng lemah sebelum menjawab, "Aku terlahir sebagai manusia bukan Vampire Reborn, karena itulah _Tou-san_ tidak tahu. Dan alasan kenapa aku dan Hibari mengetahui tentang Mafia, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Reborn mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Karena belum saatnya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu Reborn."

* * *

Langit malam kian pekat dengan taburan bintang menghiasinya. Tsuna berjalan pelan sembari sesekali melihat punggung Hibari yang berjalan di depannya. Sejak mereka keluar dari rumah Tsuna, Hibari sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan berbicara. Hal itu membuat Tsuna kebingungan, ia merenung dan memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai membuat Hibari jadi sedingin ini.

Tapi meski Tsuna mencoba memikirkannya, tetap saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia perbuat. Biasanya jika mereka berduaan seperti ini, dan dalam keadaan tidak ada yang berbicara, suasana terasa tetap hangat dan nyaman. Tidak seperti sekarang yang terasa menusuk dan tak mengenakan.

"Eum Kyouya?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

 _Gawat! Dia benar-benar marah!_ Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kalau Hibari sudah marah seperti ini Tsuna sendiri yang susah, karena ia sama sekali tidak suka Hibari yang dingin seperti ini.

"K-Kyouya, apa aku berbuat salah? Kalau kau diam seperti ini aku tidak akan mengerti."

Usai Tsuna mengatakan hal itu, langkah Hibari terhenti. Vampire muda itupun ikut berhenti dan memandang punggung sang perfect keheranan. Hibari membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Tsuna tajam. Detik berikutnya Tsuna mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Mencoba memahami keadaannya sekarang.

Entah sejak kapan Tsuna yang semula berdiri dipinggir jalan kini sudah berdiri dengan punggung menyentuh dinding serta kedua tangan Hibari menguci dirinya di kedua sisi. Hibari menatap Tsuna dalam, seakan mengorek jiwa Tsuna untuk keluar. Hal itu membuat darah Tsuna berdesir pelan, ia juga dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"K-kyouya, apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu dulu?" Hibari memotong perkataan Tsuna dan membuat remaja bersurai coklat itu menatap Hibari tak mengerti.

"Saat kau kritis, aku akan selalu menjadi obat untukmu. Dan kau hanya boleh meminum obat dariku."cetus Hibari dingin.

Tsuna masih setia menatap bola mata abu-abu metal itu sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. Reborn menembaknya dengan peluru _Dying Will_. Itu artinya ia mengalami kritis dan saat ia tersadar, keadaan tubuhnya sudah membaik. Itu artinya Tsuna sudah meminum darah seseorang, dan kalau Hibari marah karena dia melupakan ucapan Hibari.

Berarti...

"Apa aku meminum darah Reborn?" Tsuna bertanya ragu-ragu.

Hibari tak menjawab, justru sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel pada bibir Tsuna dan melumatnya dalam-dalam. Tsuna sedikit tersentak kaget dengan serangan Hibari yang tiba-tiba.

Ciuman itu dalam dan intens, lidah mereka berdua saling bergelut hingga membuat tetesan saliva mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir mereka berdua. Suara desahan mulai terdengar, Tsuna mencengkram kemeja putih Hibari saat ia merasa tubuhnya mulai lemas.

Hibari masih setia bergelut dengan lidah Tsuna, sesekali dihisapnya lidah mungil Tsuna yang terasa manis di mulutnya. Tsuna semakin mendesah saat Hibari melakukannya.

"Hng... Kyo..ya..."

Hibari mendekatkan dirinya dan menghimpit badan mungil Tsuna. Tangan kanannya menyandar di dinding sementara tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk membuat Tsuna mendongak agar mempermudahnya untuk mendalamkan ciumannya. Setelah beberapa menit, Hibari melepaskan lumatannya. Tsuna menghirup udara banyak-banyak untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang seakan siap meledak kapan saja.

Wajah Tsuna sudah merah padam, Hibari tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat dan menyeka sisa-sisa saliva di sudut bibir mungil Tsuna. lalu Hibari kembali mengecupnya singkat.

"Maaf..." Tsuna tertunduk pelan, "Padahal gara-gara aku, kau hampir mati Kyouya. Tapi aku malah melanggar janjiku."

Hibari tak menjawab, ia membiarkan Tsuna bicara dengan wajah tertunduk dan bahu yang bergetar. "Seharusnya dalam keadaan kritispun aku harus mampu mengontrol diriku dan tidak menghisap darah siapa saja yang tengah berada di dekatku." Ujar Tsuna lagi dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau tidak menghisap darahnya, bodoh."

Tsuna membulatkan kedua matanya dan lantas menatap Hibari tak percaya. "Ta-tapi itu 'kan alasan kenapa kamu marah padaku, Kyouya?"

Hibari mendengus lalu membuang muka, "Kau memang tidak menghisapnya tapi hampir."

"Eh?"

"Aku datang tepat waktu, jika aku terlambat sedikit saja. Kau pasti benar-benar akan melanggar janjimu." Cetus Hibari dan mulai melangkah mundur, remaja bersurai hitam itu bersedekap sembari memejamkan matanya.

Tsuna menatap Hibari sembari mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu wajahnya seketika memerah. Senyum manis hadir di wajahnya lalu mencolek pipi Hibari membuat sang perfect membuka sebelah matanya.

"Kyouya, jangan-jangan kamu..." Tsuna menggantungkan ucapannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Cemburu?" sambung Tsuna.

Hibari mendengus pelan, "Jangan bodoh."

"Salah ya? Aku kira begitu, habis kamu marah seperti itu." ujar Tsuna lesu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna, senyum kecil terukir di wajah Hibari. Tsuna melangkah gontai, hatinya meruntuk kesal karena ia terlalu berharap Hibari cemburu pada Reborn. Tsuna merasa tubuhnya limbung kebelakang saat tangan kekar menarik lengannya. Lalu sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di telinganya.

Hibari mengigit pelan telinga Tsuna, "Kalau sudah tahu, jangan ulangi lagi." Bisik sang perfect dengan suara rendah yang begitu menggoda di telinga Tsuna.

Hibari menepuk puncak kepala Tsuna, "Pulanglah, dan jangan terlambat besok." Usai mengatakan itu Hibari berlalu meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih mematung.

Wajah remaja laki-laki bersurai coklat itu kini sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya. Ia menyentuh puncak kepalanya sendiri dimana tangan besar Hibari menepuknya. Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengarahkannya pada bibir mungilnya. Tsuna tengah berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya serta wajahnya yang panas semakin membuatnya terasa ingin melayang.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah selesai berkemas?" tanya Reborn pada orang yang tengah ia telpon. Bola mata hitamnya menatap lurus pada langit malam dari teras kamar Tsuna. Setelah Tsuna keluar untuk mengantar Hibari, Reborn segera menelpon seseorang yang sudah ia pikirkan dapat membantunya dalam menjalani misi ini.

"Besok kau bisa mulai mengetesnya." Lanjut Reborn, setelahnya ia langsung menutup telpon.

* * *

Seperti biasa keadaan kelas tampak ramai, Tsuna duduk di dekat jendela. Bola matanya lurus menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Saat bola mata coklat madunya menangkap sosok siluet serba hitam di pintu gerbang, Tsuna tak bisa menghentikan wajahnya yang langsung memerah.

Saat bola mata abu-abu metal itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Tsuna, pemuda itu langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja. Degupan jantungnya langsung berpacu, ingatan kejadian semalam langsung berputar layaknya kaset. Tsuna terlalu fokus untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya hingga ia tidak mendengar suara bel yang telah bergema di seluruh kelas.

"Ayo semuanya duduk, pelajaran akan dimulai!" seru dari balik pintu membuat Tsuna tersentak kaget.

"Ittai!" pekik Tsuna saat kepalanya membentur meja.

Seluruh kelas memandanginya, terutama guru laki-laki berkepala tiga yang merupakan wali kelasnya. Fujimura-sensei mengernyit melihat Tsuna keluar dari bawah meja.

"Sawada sedang apa kamu di bawah meja?"

"Hahaha tadi penghapusku jatuh, sensei." Jawab Tsuna sembari tertawa kikuk.

"Ada-ada saja kamu, sudah cepat duduk!" Tsuna mengangguk cepat lalu segera duduk di kursinya.

Fujimura-sensei berdehem sebentar, lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum membuka mulut untuk memberi kabar untuk anak didiknya.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Italia, ayo masuk." Ujar Fujimura-sensei pada sosok anak laki-laki yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tsuna menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap penasaran ke arah pintu kelas _. Italia, Negara tempat Reborn berasal._ Batin Tsuna.

Dari balik ambang pintu, masuk anak remaja laki-laki dengan surai perak dengan bola mata berwana hijau cerah. Gaya berpakaiannya sedikit berantakan dengan baju kemeja yang ia biarkan keluar. Lalu banyaknya kalung-kalung serta gelang berwarna hitam dengan gaya metal membuatnya terkesan _badboy_. Tsuna tak megedipkan matanya melihat sosok anak baru di depan kelas.

"Kenalkan nama saya, Gokudera Hayato."

Sudut bibir Tsuna tertarik sedikit, mengulas senyum penuh misteri, "Hee dia memanggil Smokin Bom Hayato, ternyata."

* * *

 **TBC~**

 **Mind To Review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Cocoa desu~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting: K or T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Slow Update.**

* * *

 **Target 4 –Smoking Bom Hayato and Poision Cooking-.**

Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang dipandang sebagai pangeran haram dalam dunia gelap yang bernama Mafia. Hidup dengan kehilangan rasa percaya terhadap siapapun, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Hidup seorang diri dan berusaha keras untuk membuat namanya terkenal dikalangan para mafia.

Berusaha untuk memperlihatkan kepada mereka yang telah meremehkan dirinya hanya karena tidak terlahir murni seperti yang lain. Memperlihatkan kepada mereka bahwa walaupun dia adalah _anak haram_ , dia mampu untuk membusungkan dadanya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Namun hidup selalu tidak berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan dan hal itulah yang Gokudera alami. Sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya pemilik surai perak itu membuang hal yang berbau mafia. Ia mencoba untuk menata hidup barunya sebagai pemain piano di restoran.

Mencoba melupakan keegoisan masa kecilnya untuk menemukan tempat dimana ia diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Karena itulah Gokudera Hayato kini tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri saat langkah kakinya membawanya pada sebuah ruangan kelas di kota kecil di Jepang.

Seminggu yang lalu, setelah ia selesai bekerja tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering dengan nomor yang tidak ia kenali. Pemain piano itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pembunuh nomor satu yang ditakuti sekaligus disegani menelponnya dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengetes calon bos. Bukan calon bos mafia kecil melainkan calon bos Vongola Famiglia. Family yang sudah berdiri ratusan tahun dan sangat ditakuti dan dihormati.

Karena itulah tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gokudera menyetujuinya dan segera terbang dari Italia menuju Jepang. Gokudera mendengus kasar, harapan yang ia pikir sudah terkubur dalam ternyata masih tersisa dalam benaknya. Apa kali ini dia akan kembali merasakan penolakan dan kekecewaan sekali lagi? Tanpa ia sadari kini pemilik surai perak itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Gokudera menegakan badannya dan menatap lurus para murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. "Gokudera Hayato dari Italia."

* * *

Bola mata coklat madu itu menatap lurus pada kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Italia. Batu coklat madu yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu sedikit menyipit tajam dan meneliti Gokudera dari atas kebawah dan ke atas lagi. Dan saat itulah tatapan keduanya saling bertemu, coklat madu dan hijau emerald.

Tsuna tersenyum tulus, sejak dia mengetahui tentang mafia. Pemilik bersurai coklat itu mulai mencari informasi yang bersangkutan dengan ayahnya. Dan salah satu informasi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tentang Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera sedikit bergeming kala pupilnya bertubrukan dengan coklat madu itu. Ada segelintir perasaan yang tidak ia kenali begitu Gokudera melihat senyum yang diulas pemilik surai coklat di depannya. Gokudera tertunduk pelan sebelum ia kembali menatap pemilik senyum hangat itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" _Jaa_ , tempat dudukmu di—Go-Gokudera- _kun_?!"

Tanpa memperdulikan wali kelasnya, Gokudera mulai berjalan mendekati meja Tsuna. Dan saat pemilik surai perak itu tepat berada di depan meja Tsuna. Bola mata hijau emerald itu menyipit tajam yang dibalas Tsuna tatapan teduhnya.

Gokudera mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, gigi grahamnya saling beradu. Dalam sekali hentakan pemilik marga Gokudera itu menendang kuat meja Tsuna dan membuat pemiliknya terjungkal. Seluruh kelas tersentak kaget dengan kejadian itu. Tsuna yang jatuh terduduk di lantai menatap Gokudera dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tsk, manusia lemah sepertimu hanya akan menghancurkan Vongola." Desis Gokudera dengan nada rendah, pelan, dan berbahaya.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya gugup, tidak menyangka sang bomber akan memberinya _salam_ seperti ini. Keadaan berubah riuh, wali kelas terlihat takut-takut untuk menenangkan murid baru. Sementara itu Gokudera masih setia menatap tajam Tsuna, mencoba untuk menunjukan pada calon bos itu kalau dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Tsuna tertunduk, membuat poninya menutupi ekspresinya. Keadaan kelas berubah hening, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau ingin duduk di tempatku, Gokudera- _kun_?"

"Eh?"

Gokudera mengerjap beberapa kali begitu mendengar ucapan Tsuna yang tiba-tiba. Pemilik surai coklat itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu membenarkan meja dan kursinya yang jatuh. Selesai membenarkannya Tsuna menepuk mejanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Maa jangan malu-malu, ayo duduk di sini." Tsuna segera menarik lengan Gokudera dan membawanya untuk duduk di kursinya.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gokudera menepis tangan Tsuna dengan kasar.

Tsuna masih memasang senyum hangatnya yang semakin membuat Gokudera kesal. "Kau ini bodoh ya?!" sentak remaja keturunan Jepang-Italia dengan mimik emosi.

"Eh, Gokudera- _kun_ tidak ingin duduk di sini?" Tsuna memasang wajah terkejut.

Kini wajah Gokudera sudah memerah akan amarah, "Dengarkan ucapanku bodoh!"

Tsuna kembali mengulas senyum, tapi kali ini senyumnya berbeda dan Gokudera dapat merasakannya. Tsuna menepuk pundak Gokudera dan menatap dalam bola mata hijau milik sang bomber.

"Hee jadi kau benar-benar ingin duduk di sini Gokudera- _kun_?" Pemilik surai perak itu makin menggeram namun belum sempat ia kembali meledak, Tsuna terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Kalau kau ingin, yang perlu kau lakukan cukup mengatakannya saja Gokudera-kun."

Begitu mendengar perkataan Tsuna, mutiara hijau itu sedikit melebar dan tubuhnya membeku. Gokudera bukanlah remaja bodoh yang tidak mengerti arti dibalik ucapan Tsuna. Justru dia adalah anak yang terlahir sebagai seorang jenius maka dari itu dia tahu betul apa yang Tsuna maksud.

Gokudera mendecih sebelum mendekatkan dirinya agar bisa berbisik di dekat telinga Tsuna. "Pulang sekolah, di taman belakang." Setelahnya Gokudera duduk di kursi Tsuna sembari menaikan kedua kakinya dan menatap tajam kepada siapapun yang berani meliriknya.

Tsuna menatap Gokudera sebentar sebelum ia berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berada di samping Kyouko. Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, pelajaranpun dimulai, meski seluruh kelas kini sibuk saling berbisik dan bergosip mengenai anak baru dan bagaimana Tsuna dapat menenangkannya.

* * *

"Reborn, lama tidak bertemu."

Sosok wanita muda dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang tergerai indah itu menghampiri Reborn yang tengah menikmati kopi hitamnya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di sebuah kafe, dan pertemuan ini memang sudah direncanakan mereka berdua.

Reborn meletakan kembali kopi hitamnya sebelum menyapa balik wanita yang memiliki profesi sepertinya. "Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang ku duga, Bianchi."

Bianchi tersenyum tipis saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak butuh apa-apa. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Bianchi menelusupkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang kupingnya sebelum menatap Hitman di depannya, "Karena kau Reborn." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Reborn bergeming membuat Bianchi terkekeh pelan lalu tatapan matanya kini menyipit tajam. "Kau memanggil adikku kemari meski kau tahu bahwa dia sudah menyerah akan _dunia_ kita."

Bianchi menatap Reborn dalam, meminta penjelasan. Reborn paham betul bahwa saat Gokudera memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia mafia, Bianchi sangat lega mendengarnya. Mereka berdua memang bukanlah saudara kandung, tetapi mereka tetap memiliki ikatan darah. Bianchi benar-benar tidak ingin adiknya berada di dunia kejam yang tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya hanya karena tradisi kuno mafia.

"Dia memiliki potensial sebagai penjaga badai untuk bos Vongola selanjutnya."

Setelah sekian lama terdiam dan membiarkan Bianchi menatapnya tajam, Reborn membuka suara. Bianchi sukses dibuat tertegun dengan pernyataan Reborn. Bukan, bukan pernyataan bahwa adiknya memiliki potensial atau dia terpilih menjadi penjaga badai Vongola yang otomatis memiliki jabatan tinggi dalam dunia mafia.

Tetapi karena—

BRAK!

Seluruh pengunjung kafe sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. Bianchi, dalang dari suara gaduh itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya hingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Kepalan tangan yang berada di atas meja telihat makin mengerat saat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa kau sudah mencari tahu bagaimana sifatnya?" Reborn sedikit menurunkan fedoranya.

Data yang ia terima sama sekali tidak cocok, baru beberapa hari dia di Jepang dan sudah mendapat banyak kejutan. Meski semua terlihat tidak sesuai dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan, bukan Reborn namanya jika dia sampai merasa seperti anak hilang. Sejak merasa data yang ia terima tidak cocok, dia mulai lebih menggunakan intuisi dan _matanya_.

"Bagaimana sifatnya?" suara rendah Bianchi membuyarkan lamunannya.

Iris kelam Reborn menatap lurus pada sepasang batu yang menatapnya—menuntut jawaban. Seringaian di wajah Reborn hadir membawa jeda bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Iris malamnya yang biasa melihat kelicikan dan kekejamanan dunia mafia. Iris matanya yang sudah terbiasa melihat topeng manusia. Saat itu Iris malamnya... melihat langit luas yang membentang tanpa batas dalam manik coklat madu milik muridnya itu.

Manik emerald yang menyipit tajam itu masih setia di sana. Mengobservasi lawannya untuk mencari kepastian dalam kata-katanya dan mendeteksi adakah kebohongan di dalamnya yang sebenarnya percuma. Bianchi sadar betul bahwa seorang pembunuh pro seperti Reborn dapat dengan mudahnya mengelabui sistem pendeteksi kebohongan C.I.A.

Pada akhirnya Bianchi menghela napas sebelum senyum dan tatapannya kembali seperti semula. Jika Reborn mengatakan dia tidak perlu khawatir maka dia akan mencobanya. Rasa khawatir dalam dirinya belum hilang sepenuhnya karena dia belum melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana sosok calon bos yang akan Hayato uji.

Apakah dia akan menerima Hayato? Atau justru akan memberi punggungnya seperti kebanyakan orang yang ditemui Hayato dulu?

"Ah!" Reborn melirik wanita di depannya yang seakan teringat sesuatu. "Dimana kau tinggal Reborn? Aku ingin menaruh barang-barangku secepatnya."

"Aku tinggal dengan muridku."

Bianchi terdiam sesaat sebelum alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Kau tidak tinggal terpisah dengan muridmu?"

Reborn membalasnya dengan tatapan malas. "Aku harus berada di samping muridku dan kau sudah tahu akan hal itu."

Bianchi mendecih pelan, "Bagaimana bisa aku menyelinap ke kamarmu lagi jika kau tinggal dengan muridmu."

Reborn berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menembak wanita di depannya itu. Sejak dulu berkali-kali Bianchi sering menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Sebanyak apapun jebakan yang ia buat tidak pernah berhasil menghentikan Bianchi.

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk berpura-pura sebagai guru seperti yang kau lakukan Reborn." Ujar Bianchi dengan pose berpikir.

"Lewati garis dan kau mati Bianchi." Ancam Reborn yang justru membuat Bianchi tersipu malu.

"Mati dalam pelukanmu seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet, kau memang romantis Reborn."

Reborn menghiraukannya, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keanehan Bianchi. Kembali dia meminum kopi hitam pekatnya dan melirik sekilas jarum jam di tangannya. Seringaian khas Reborn hadir lalu dia meletakan cangkir kopi dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Bianchi yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, "Sudah saatnya pengujian?"

"Hn."

Bianchi ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Reborn, "Tolong jaga adikku Reborn."

Reborn tersenyum samar, tidak berniat menjawab namun itu sudah cukup untuk Bianchi. Karena tahu Reborn mendengarnya. Reborn menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Sampai nanti Bian—"

Ucapan Reborn terputus saat tangannya ditarik. Badannya yang sudah biasa ia latih membuatnya tidak ikut limbung. Namun terkadang setiap berurusan dengan Bianchi selalu membuat instingnya menumpul sesaat. Bianchi mengecup lembut pipi Reborn sesaat.

"Kau melupakan yang satu itu." Bianchi tersenyum simpul sementara Reborn mendengus pelan.

"Ini Jepang, bukan Italia."

"Benar juga, Jepang tidak memberi salam dengan cara seperti itu, maaf." Bianchi tertawa kecil. Dari nada yang ia pakai jelas sekali dia hanyalah menggoda Reborn.

Reborn menatapnya sejenak lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kafe dan Bianchi.

* * *

Tsuna menghela napas pelan begitu bel yang menunjukan waktu pulang berdering nyaring. Seharian ini Gokudera terus menatapnya tajam hingga membuat punggungnya terasa terbakar. Pemilik surai perak itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan dirinya lepas dari netra sang badai.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Gokudera, Idol Namimori itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Gokudera sudah menghilang begitu bel berbunyi. Dia tahu Gokudera adalah mantan Hitman Freelance tapi tetap saja menghilang bagai kabut seperti itu seakan sifatnya keluar karakter dari seorang Gokudera yang bertempramen buruk.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, dasar lambat." Suara dingin dan berat khas perokok terdengar begitu Tsuna menginjak tanah taman belakang sekolah.

Tsuna tertawa kaku, "...Maaf?"

Bibir tipis Gokudera berubah miring sebelum berdecih pelan. "Kau benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi Vongola Decimo."

Kedua alis Tsuna mengerut, "Aku memang tidak berniat."

Usai Tsuna mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah hening. Manik emerald itu menatap lurus pada Tsuna.

"Jadi yang dikatakan Reborn- _san_ itu benar." Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kau sudah tahu tentang mafia." Sambung Gokudera.

Kembali terjadi jeda diantara mereka berdua. Bibir tipis Tsuna kini berubah miring dengan seringaian hadir di wajahnya. "Tidak hanya mafia yang aku ketahui Gokudera- _kun_."

Pemilik surai perak itu sedikit menegang mendengarnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat merasakan aura yang dipancarkan pemuda dengan paras rupawan di depannya berubah. Gokudera berani bersumpah, dia sempat melihat bola mata coklat madu itu berpendar orange untuk sesaat.

Tsuna masih memasang seringaiannya sebelum dia mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Ujar Tsuna dengan nada main-main sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jleb!

.

.

Gokudera mengerjap beberapa kali, rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah di dadanya. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba hadir tapi justru bukan membawa rasa perih. Gokudera masih mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdesir dan berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Gokudera dapat merasakan badannya memanas terutama di wajahnya.

Tsuna yang melihat Gokudera terdiam kembali memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Laki-laki dengan nuansa coklat itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa terkadang dia melakukan hal yang membuat pesonanya semakin menjadi.

"Gokudera- _kun_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna melambaikan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Gokudera.

Blush!

"Heh?" kini giliran Tsuna yang mengerjap kaget.

Wajah Gokudera sudah merah padam dan saat pemilik surai perak itu sadar. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mengeluarkan semua dinamit yang entah darimana muncul begitu saja.

"BRENGSEK!"

Batu coklat madu itu melebar dan teriakan histeris yang terdengar feminim itu terdengar.

"HIIIIIEEEE?!"

.

BLARRR!

Reborn menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara ledakan dari gedung belakang. Senyum miringnya kini hadir dan membuat Reborn mempercepat larinya. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat kemampuan muridnya. Sejak kejadian kemarin Reborn sudah paham betul bahwa peluru _dying will_ sama sekali tidak berguna untuknya. Karena itulah dia sudah mencari cara untuk melatih muridnya tanpa menggunakan peluru istimewa keluarga Vongola.

Lompatan tinggi Reborn lakukan untuk membawanya masuk dalam arena sekolah menengah atas Namimori. Reborn memasukan salah satu tangannya di saku dan berjalan santai menuju suara ledakan. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat raut panik muridnya itu, ah sisi sadisnya keluar begitu saja.

"Gokudera- _kun_ hentikan!" suara lantang muridnya dapat Reborn dengar dengan jelas.

Tanah yang terdapat bercak hitam dan mengeluarkan bau hangus kini menjadi pemandangan Reborn. Manik hitam kelamnya menelusuri sekeliling dan menemukan dua remaja laki-laki yang ia cari. Seringaian yang semula hadir di wajah tampannya kini luntur. Reborn memasang wajah datar sedatar-datarnya saat dia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Gokudera- _kun_ tolong berhenti! Kau bisa membuat sekolah hancur!" Teriak Tsuna sembari berusaha memadamkan dinamit-dinamit yang berserakan di tanah.

Gokudera tidak mendengarkannya, dia masih mengeluarkan dinamitnya. "Double Bom!"

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna kembali histeris dan segera berlari menuju dinamit dan menginjaknya agar sumbunya mati.

"Double bom!" Gokudera kembali melemparkan dinamitnya kesembarang arah.

Dari sudut pandang Reborn, laki-laki itu seakan melihat sosok anak kecil yang mengamuk untuk menutupi rasa malunya sementara kakaknya berusaha menghentikan tangis adiknya dengan tingkah yang kepalang konyol.

"Uwaaa hentikan Gokudera- _kun_!"

"Double bom! Double bom! Double bom!"

"Hiieee!"

Sudut persimpangan kini hadir di sudut kepala Reborn. Laki-laki itu memang sudah biasa menahan emosinya namun melihat kekacauan di depannya benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Hei bagaimanapun bukan ini yang dia harapkan! Dan lagi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Gokudera malu sehingga dia mengamuk macam anak kecil seperti ini.

Reborn menghela napas panjang sepertinya dia harus menahan diri untuk melakukan penyik-pelajarannya. Saat ini dia harus menghentikan dua peyebab migrannya.

"Kalian berdua berhenti—"

"BAHAYA!"

BLAR!

Reborn sedikit tersentak kaget dengan ledakan barusan. Ledakan tadi cukup keras dan besar hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal. Reborn berlari kearah Gokudera dan Tsuna berharap mereka berdua dalam kondisi utuh.

"Ukh..." erangan terdengar keluar dari bibir Gokudera.

Sepertinya tadi dia tidak sadar ada beberapa dinamit mengelilinginya. Rasa sakit dan berat dapat Gokudera rasakan. Badannya seakan mati rasa namun dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

"Gokudera- _kun_!" suara seseorang memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Saat suara itu kembali memanggil namanya, Gokudera membuka matanya dan maniknya melebar. Wajah Tsuna yang memancarkan kecemasan terlihat jelas dan dekat. Melihat Gokudera yang membuka matanya membuat Tsuna menghela napas lega. Tsuna segera bangun dari posisinya yang semula menindih Gokudera untuk melindungi remaja perak itu. Gokudera beranjak duduk dan belum juga melepaskan tatapannya dari Tsuna.

"A-aw..." Tsuna meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit di belakang punggungnya. Sepertinya ledakan tadi mengenai punggungnya.

Gokudera yang mendengar ringisan Tsuna segera tersadar. Remaja laki-laki itu segera bersimpuh di depan Tsuna membuat remaja coklat itu berjingit kaget.

"Maafkan atas sikap lancang saya _Juudaime_!"

"Go-Gokudera- _kun_?" Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap remaja perak di depannya.

" _Juudaime!_ Terima kasih sudah menolong saya. Sampai mati saya akan mengikuti _Juudaime_ dan menjadi tangan kanan terbaik bagi anda!" seru Gokudera lagi yang kini sudah tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan anak anjing.

"Selamat _Dame_ -Tsuna, kau mendapatkan pengikut." Suara Reborn yang tiba-tiba membuat Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya. Reborn berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Reborn sejak kapan kau di sana?!"

"Aku memanggil Gokudera Hayato untuk mengujimu dan sesuai peraturan yang kalah harus mengikuti yang menang." Reborn mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tsuna.

" _Juudaime_ saya bersumpah akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anda!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku ingin menjadi bos mafia!" sergah Tsuna dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak memiliki pilihan _Dame_ -Tsuna."

"Jangan memanggilku _Dame_ -Tsuna!"

* * *

Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya di Italia. Seorang remaja albino terkekeh pelan sementara seorang remaja perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna hijau lumut menghela napas pendek.

"Tsunayoshi- _kun_ masih mencoba untuk mengelak rupanya."

"Begitulah, dia bahkan meminta kita untuk tidak datang ke Jepang sebelum dia yang meminta."

"Hahaha padahal dia sudah tahu takdirnya, Tsunayoshi- _kun_ memang tidak pantang menyerah."

"Aku harap Sawada-san secepatnya menjelaskan kondisinya kepada para penjaganya dan juga Reborn- _ojii-sama_."

.

.

 **To be Continue...**

 **AN/ sebelumnya Coco minta maaf karena telat update. Well entah kenapa kalau sudah menyangkut fik ini Coco jadi ngeblank #plakk. Bagi yang menanti fik ini semoga kalian terhibur ya. Big thanks for you karena udah mau RnR fik shounen ai pertama saya. *bow***

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya. Last mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Cocoa desu~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting: K or T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Slow Update.**

 **Target 5 –Sky, Cloud, Strom, and Rain.-**

* * *

"Selamat pagi _Juudaime_!"

Bola mata coklat besar itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Tsuna tidak pernah menyangka sosok pembunuh bayaran yang kemarin mengincar nyawanya, kini berada di depan rumah dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat padanya.

"Se-selamat pagi... Go-Gokudera- _kun_..."

Tsuna mengusap matanya, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan penglihatan remaja coklat itu. Tsuna yakin Gokudera menatapnya seperti anak anjing yang baru bertemu dengan tuannya yang hilang puluhan tahun.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, _Juudaime_ mengingat nama saya." Ujar remaja blasteran Jepang-Italia, dia membungkuk dan meletakan satu tangannya di depan dada.

' _Apa? Sekarang dia bersikap seperti seorang butler?'_ Tsuna _sweat drop_ melihat keantikan Gokudera.

"Kau harusnya senang karena mendapatkan bawahan loyal seperti Gokudera, _Dame_ -Tsuna."

"Huwaa Reborn!" Tsuna melangkah mundur, kaget dengan keberadaan Reborn yang tiba-tiba sudah menyandar di dinding di belakang Tsuna.

Reborn menaikan fedora hitamnya lalu tersenyum miring, "Chaos."

"Selamat pagi Reborn- _san_." Sapa Gokudera yang dibalas senyum tipis khas Reborn.

Tsuna menghela nafas pendek lalu menatap Reborn malas, " _Ano ne_... Gokudera- _kun_ bukan bawahanku dan jangan selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kau membuatku jantungan Reborn."

"Hm... sepertinya latihanku kurang jika hanya seperti ini sudah membuatmu jantungan _Dame_ -Tsuna." Reborn menyeringai sadis begitu melihat wajah Tsuna memucat.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Dame_ -Tsuna!"

"Apa yang dikatakan _Juudaime_ benar, Reborn- _san_. Nilai _Juudaime_ berada diatas rata-rata dan kemampuan atletik juga tidak bisa diragukan. Saya rasa _Juudaime_ tidak pantas dipanggil _dame_." Gokudera yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan kini bersuara dan membela bos terkasihnya.

Tsuna yang mendengar ucapan Gokudera tidak bisa untuk tidak terharu dengan pembelaan remaja perak itu.

Reborn menatap Gokudera yang balas menatapnya tenang dan tegas. "Bagaimana kau tahu informasi tentang _Dame_ -Tsuna?"

"Saya mengheck data sekolah Namimori untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang _Juudaime_ , Reborn- _san_!" jawab Gokudera mantap.

Wajah Tsuna kini berubah pucat,' _Tu-tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu kriminal?!'_

"Ahahahaha!" suara tawa yang membahana membuat Tsuna dan Gokudera terlonjak kaget. Tsuna menatap Reborn seakan hitman muda itu sudah gila.

Reborn mengacak-acak rambut perak Gokudera lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kerja bagus Gokudera."

"TU-TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Tsuna yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya kini menjerit frustasi.

"Ada masalah _Dame_ -Tsuna?" alis Reborn naik sebelah dan memandangnya heran.

"Tentu saja ada masalah, mengheck data sekolah termasuk kriminal. Kenapa malah memuji Gokudera- _kun_?!"

Kini giliran Gokudera dan Reborn yang memandang Tsuna seakan remaja coklat itu sudah gila. Gokudera dan Reborn saling pandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab bersamaan. "karena hal itu sudah biasa dalam Mafia."

"Apa?!"

Tsuna memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Gokudera yang melihat dengan sigap menjadikan dada bidangnya penahan bobot Tsuna. " _Juudaime_ anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedikit lelah," _lelah dengan keantikan kalian berdua_.

"Kalian berdua apa tidak masalah bermesraan seperti itu?" tanya Reborn yang membuat wajah Gokudera merah merona. "Kalian hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk tidak terlambat sekolah." sambung Reborn lalu menyeringai begitu melihat wajah murid payahnya kembali memucat sebelum memekik feminim.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Reborn?!" pekik Tsuna dan berlari tertatih-tatih. Gokudera segera berlari menyusul Tsuna setelah dia membungkuk singkat pada Reborn.

Reborn kembali menyandar pada dinding sembari menatap punggung dua remaja yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah sosok dua remaja itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Reborn membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan seketika Leon melompat dan berubah menjadi ponsel genggam.

Reborn menunggu sambungan telponnya sembari menghitung mundur. Saat hitungan ketiga sambungan telpon tersambung dan suara perempuan memenuhi gendang telinga hitman muda itu.

" **Selamat pagi Reborn-** _ **ojii-sama**_ **."**

"Pagi Yuni, bagaimana kabarmu?"

" **Baik dan jika** _ **ojii-sama**_ **bertanya dimana mama, dia sedang pergi bersama dengan Gamma. Urusan bisnis katanya."** Jawab Yuni dengan suara riang.

Reborn terkekeh pelan mendengar suara riang khas Yuni, "Sepertinya kau sudah paham dengan gaya basa-basiku Yuni."

" **Tentu saja,** _ **jii-sama**_ **bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi."** Ujar Yuni lalu tertawa renyah.

"Anak pintar."

" **Jangan memperlakukan Yuni seperti anak kecil** _ **Jii-sama**_ **, tahun ini Yuni sudah kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama!"**

Reborn kembali tertawa kecil lalu dalam sedetik ekspresi pemilik surai hitam itu berubah. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Yuni, dan aku harap kau mau menjawabnya."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas pendek sebelum suara Yuni kembali terdengar. **"Akan aku usahakan** _ **Jii-sama**_ **."**

"Ada berapa vampire yang kau tahu Yuni?"

" **3"**

"Siapa saja?"

" **Dua diantaranya tidak bisa ku beritahu."**

"Apa salah satunya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

" **Itu bukan pertanyaan** _ **Jii-sama**_ **."**

Reborn menghela nafas pendek, apa yang dikatakan Yuni benar. itu bukanlah pertanyaan karena Reborn tahu betul jawabannya. Dia hanya ingin memastikannya saja, jika Tsuna memang memiliki koneksi dengan mafia sejak dulu.

"Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?" Reborn yakin Yuni tahu betul siapa yang ia maksud.

" **Ra-ha-sia~"**

"Yuni—"

"— **Maaf** _ **Jii-sama**_ **tapi aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Sawada-** _ **san**_ **untuk tidak membeberkan informasi tentangnya pada** _ **Jii-sama**_ **."**

 **...**

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka terdengar membuat beberapa murid menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Di depan pintu terlihat dua sosok remaja perak dan coklat yang amat mereka kenal. Tsuna berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan dan terdengar satu-satu sementara Gokudera menyeka keringat yang mengalir pelan di pelipisnya.

"Fyuhh~ hampir saja terlambat!" seru Tsuna lalu tersenyum cerah. Remaja coklat itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya guna untuk membuat suhu tubuhnya sedikit turun. Peluh akibat berlari tadi turun perlahan di leher jenjangnya yang kecoklatan.

" _Juudaime_ apa anda haus? Silakan minum." Gokudera menyondorkan sebotol air putih pada Tsuna yang diterima suka cita oleh sang _brunette_.

Setelah puas meneguk minuman yang diberikan Gokudera, Tsuna menyodorkan kembali botol minum pada Gokudera. "Terima kasih Gokudera- _kun_."

Gokudera tersenyum tipis lalu meneguk botol minumnya yang sudah tinggal setengah. Tsuna yang baru menyadari teman-temannya tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua berniat untuk menyapa teman sekelasnya.

"Ah selamat pagi semua—"

"—KYAAAAA!"

Tsuna sukses berjingit kaget, kedua telinganya berdengung menyakitkan. Bola mata coklat besar itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "A-ada apa?"

"Lihat lihat! Kalian lihat tadi?!" satu murid perempuan berseru pada temannya sembari tersipu malu.

"Beruntung sekali kita mendapatkan pemandangan indah di pagi hari!"

"Iya! Gokudera- _sama_ dan Tsuna- _sama_ terlihat menyilaukan sekali pagi ini, hatiku tidak kuat~'

"Aku lebih tidak kuat melihat adegan terakhir tadi!"

Oke Tsuna gagal paham sekarang. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap para murid perempuan yang sibuk berteriak histeris dan tersipu malu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya lalu dengan tatapan polos ia bertanya.

" _Minna-san_ kalian kenapa?"

Hening sesaat, para murid perempuan membeku sebelum keributan kembali membuncah ruah.

"Hoi kalian membuat _Juudaime_ kesulitan! Diam atau kuledakan kalian semua!" Gokudera yang dari tadi diam kini tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Huwaa hentikan Gokudera- _kun_! jangan keluarkan dinamitmu!" Tsuna segera menahan salah satu lengan Gokudera saat remaja perak itu mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Tapi _Juudaime_ mereka semua membuatmu susah, izinkan saya untuk—"

"—Hentikan Gokudera- _kun_!" Tsuna menatap remaja perak itu dengan tatapan memohon. Tanpa Tsuna sadari dalam padangan Gokudera remaja coklat di depannya terlihat begitu manis.

Wajah memelas dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka hingga memperlihatkan gigi putih dalam balutan bibir tipis kemerahan. Gokudera sukses membeku detik itu juga.

"Sa-saya mengerti _Ju-Juudaime_..."

Tsuna menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum hangat. Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Remaja perak itu mendecih pelan, _sial kenapa jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdebar sih!_

Remaja blasteran Jepang-Italia itu mengatur nafasnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dentuman di dadanya.

"Selamat pagi semua! Oh pagi Sawada, Gokudera. Eum, Gokudera?" Sosok remaja tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan kulit kecoklatan itu menatap murid pindahan yang terdiam di depan pintu.

' _Kupikir jantungku sudah lepas dari tempatnya!_ ' Gokudera menatap tajam pada sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya heran. Geraman lolos dari bibirnya lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"kau mau mati hah?!" teriak Gokudera.

"Eh?" Yamamoto Takeshi, pelaku yang tanpa sengaja membuat Gokudera mengamuk hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Huwaaa hentikan Gokudera- _kun_!" Tsuna kembali panik.

"Hahahaha sekarang masih pagi untuk bermain kembang api Gokudera."

"Teme! Ini bukan kembang api!"

Gokudera sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya. Tsuna yang panik dan berusaha untuk menghentikan amukan Gokudera. Yamamoto yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya tertawa renyah.

Pagi ini kelas 1-B dipenuhi semangat masa muda melebihi hari biasanya.

...

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tsuna yang duduk di dekat jendela menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini sinar matahari terlalu terik dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Tsuna menatap Gokudera yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya, remaja perak itu masih tertidur pulas.

Hal itu membuat Tsuna tertawa garing, setelah berhasil menghentikan amukan Gokudera. Nezu- _sensei_ datang dan seperti biasa memulai pidato yang selalu mampu membuat anak didiknya mengantuk. Tsuna berusaha untuk tetap terjaga meski akhirnya gagal.

"Tsuna- _kun_?" merasa dipanggil, Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sasagawa Kyouko berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Ada apa Kyouko- _chan_?"

"Ka-kau dipanggil ke ruangan Hibari- _san_ , Tsuna- _kun_." Jawab Kyouko dengan semburat merah saat Tsuna menatap lurus pada mata coklat madunya.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menoleh sekilas pada Gokudera yang masih tertidur pulas sebelum menatap Kyouko kembali. "Bisakah kau memberitahu Gokudera untuk makan siang duluan, Kyouko- _chan_?"

"Tentu!"

"Terima kasih, _jaa_ aku pergi dulu."

...

Suara ketukan tiga kali terdengar sebelum suara Hibari terdengar dari balik pintu. Tsuna membuka pintu ruang komite perlahan dan menemukan Hibari yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di atas meja hitamnya. Tsuna melangkah masuk lalu berdiri di depan meja Hibari, kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah. Sejak Tsuna membuka pintu ruang komite, remaja coklat itu dapat merasakan hawa tak mengenakan dari sang perfek.

Suara pulpen yang diletakan sukses membuat Tsuna tersentak. ' _Aku benci suasana seperti ini._ Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Saat Tsuna berdiri tegak dapat dilihatnya Hibari yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Hi-Hibari- _san_... etto... a-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Hibari tak langsung menjawab, suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik saat ini. Manik abu-abu metalnya bergerak pelan lalu terhenti pada kedua bahu Tsuna. Sedetik kemudian ingatan saat murid pindahan memegang bahu Tsuna tadi pagi kembali hadir dan membuatnya menggeram pelan.

"Hi-Hibari- _san_?" Tsuna benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

Hibari memicingkan matanya sukses membuat wajah Tsuna pucat pasi. Remaja coklat malang itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat remaja hitam manis di depannya mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang begitu pekat.

Keluarga Hibari terkenal dengan kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan sifat yang suka memonopoli. Hibari sangat tidak suka jika mainannya disentuh sembarangan. Dan tadi pagi baru saja ada lalat yang menempel di bahu mainan kesukaannya. Hibari berdiri dari duduknya tiba-tiba, Tsuna reflek menjerit seperti perempuan.

' _Sial aku pikir sudah menghilangkan kebiasaan itu!_ _Tu—ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu!'_ Tsuna dilema seketika, antara cemas karena kebiasaan lama yang suka menjerit seperti perempuan masih belum hilang ataukah Hibari yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Hi-Hibari- _san_ ma-maafkan aku kalau aku ada kesalahan," Tiap Hibari melangkah maju Tsuna melangkah mundur.

Terus seperti itu sampai Tsuna merasa pandangannya kabur dan tubuhnya limbung. Melihat Tsuna yang akan jatuh, Hibari dengan sigap menarik lengan Tsuna dan membawa remaja coklat itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hibari- _san_ , kepalaku sedikit pusing.." Tsuna berujar pelan sambil menutup matanya.

Hibari mendengus pelan lalu dalam sekali hentakan dia menggendong Tsuna ala bride style. Hibari berjalan menuju sofa hitam yang terletak di tengah ruangan dan merebahkan Tsuna di atas sofa.

"Kau haus?" tanya Hibari sambil menggulung kemeja lengannya, berniat memberikan darahnya.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan, "Matahari terlalu terik hari ini..."

Hibari menatap wajah Tsuna yang terlihat pucat dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. "Tidurlah sebentar, aku akan menyuruh Tetsuya untuk mengambil bekalmu dan handuk dingin." Tsuna mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

...

" _JUUDAIMEEEE_!" seluruh murid di koridor seketika langsung menatap sosok remaja perak penyebab keributan.

" _Maa maa_ Gokudera—"

" _JUUDAIME_ ANDA DIMANA?!"

"Gokudera—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi tangan kanan _Juudaime_!"

"Hooii kau mendengarku?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur dan tidak menyadari kalau _Juudaime_ tidak ada dimanapun?!" Gokudera mulai membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding kelas terdekat dan masih tidak memperdulikan sosok lain yang sejak tadi di belakangnya.

Yamamoto Takeshi yang tadinya berniat makan siang bersama teman-temannya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Gokudera yang tiba-tiba histeris di kelas dan mencari-cari seseorang yang remaja perak itu panggil ' _Juudaime_ '. Melihat Gokudera yang mulai membenturkan kepalanya membuat Yamamoto segera menarik remaja perak itu dari dinding.

" _Maa maa Gokudera_ , kau bisa melukai kepalamu jika kau seperti itu terus."

" _Teme_! Lepaskan aku!" Gokudera berusaha melepaskan cekalan Yamamoto dari kedua lengannya.

" _Maa_ kau tidak akan bisa menemukan apa yang kau cari jika panik seperti itu." Remaja anggota tim bisbol itu tersenyum lebar yang justru membuat Gokudera kesal dan semakin meronta.

"Brengsek lepaskan aku! Kau dengar tidak huh?!"

" _Maa maa_."

"Jangan malah ' _maa maa'_ bodoh!"

Gokudera benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan si bodoh ini sekarang. Dia harus mencari _Juudaime_ dan memastikan keselamatannya.

"Oh! Yamamoto kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" suara seseorang membuat Yamamoto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari remaja perak di depannya.

"Kapten! Hahaha sebentar lagi aku akan ke kantin." Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Cepatlah atau kau akan kehabisan susu kesukaanmu!" siswa kelas dua yang merupakan kapten tim bisbol tertawa renyah lalu pergi dan menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

"Hei _baseball-freak_ jangan mengacuhkanku!" Gokudera menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Yamamoto benar-benar lupa kalau dia sedang mencekal kedua lengan Gokudera. "Maaf aku lupa hahaha" Yamamoto segera melepaskan cekalannya.

Wajah Gokudera sudah merah akan amarah. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki di depannya berbicara tak sampai semenit dan melupakan keberadaannya. Gokudera yakin laki-laki di depannya ini memiliki otak seperti burung.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke kantin Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto yang dibalas tatapan sangar dari Gokudera.

"Aku tidak punya waktu! Bagaimana bisa aku pergi makan sementara _Juudaime_ mungkin belum makan!" Yamamoto sukses memejamkan kedua matanya saat Gokudera membentaknya.

"Ahahaha sejak tadi aku ingin tanya, siapa yang kau maksud dengan _Juudaime_ Gokudera?"

" _Juudaime_ adalah _Juudaime_! Kau mengerti tidak?!"

"Ah... tidak aku tidak mengerti hehehe"

Gokudera sukses kembali membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat. " _Juudaime_ itu laki-laki yang tadi pagi bersama denganku idiot!"

"Ah maksudmu Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Akhirnya otakmu jalan juga _, congratulation you idiot_." Cibir Gokudera.

Yamamoto yang tidak menyadari cibiran serta dia tidak mengerti bahasa inggris yang Gokudera ucapkan hanya tersenyum polos. "Kalau kau mencari Sawada, dia sedang pergi ke ruang komite dan menyuruhmu untuk makan duluan." Ujar Yamamoto yang sukses membuat Gokudera _jaw drop_.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Eh? Bukankah Sasagawa sudah memberitahumu tadi?"

"Aku tidak dengar itu!"

" _Maa maa_ sambil menunggu Sawada lebih baik kita pergi ke kantin dan makan siang Gokudera."

"Tu—JANGAN MENYERETKU!" Gokudera berusaha melepaskan tangan Yamamoto yang menarik lengannya.

"hahahaha habis badanmu kecil sih Gokudera, kau harus banyak minum susu."

"Dan menjadi tiang sepertimu? Tidak terima kasih—LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!"

...

Kembali keruang komite di mana Tsuna dan Hibari berada.

Tsuna berbaring di atas sofa dan memperhatikan Hibari yang tengah menyeka keningnya dengan handuk dingin yang dibawakan Kusakabe Tetsuya, orang kepercayaan Hibari Kyouya. Hibari menyeka keningnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Tsuna benar-benar menikmati suasana saat ini berbeda dengan tadi dimana Hibari mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat dan membuatnya merinding.

"kenapa tertawa?" Tsuna spontan menutup mulutnya. Tanpa ia sadari remaja coklat itu tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Hibari menatapnya heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa,"

Alis Hibari naik sebelah, tidak mengerti tapi dia membiarkannya. Saat ini ada yang lebih penting dari pada mengetahui alasan kenapa binatang kecilnya tertawa di saat tidak ada yang lucu.

"Buka mulutmu!" titah sang perfek.

Tsuna menurut dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Hibari melihat gigi putih serta bibir dan lidahnya yang berwarna merah muda. Hibari berdehem pelan lalu menyodorkan sumpit yang sudah menjepit telur dadar ke mulut Tsuna. Remaja coklat itu membeku, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Hibari Kyouya akan menyuapinya.

"Ada apa? Cepat makan."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melahap telur dadar yang Hibari sodorkan. Melihat Tsuna yang menurut membuat Hibari tersenyum lembut. Di tepuknya puncak kepala Tsuna dan mengusapnya pelan. Remaja coklat itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Hibari dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Hibari- _san_ kau tidak makan?" Tsuna baru menyadari kalau di meja hanya terdapat bento miliknya saja.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Hibari singkat lalu kembali menyodorkan makanan pada Tsuna.

Setelah melahap makananya, Tsuna segera menyambar sumpit dan bentonya. "Kau juga harus makan Hibari- _san_." Kini giliran Tsuna yang menyodorkan makanan pada Hibari.

Hibari menatap makanan yang Tsuna sodorkan cukup lama sebelum ia melahapnya. Dari arah pandangan Tsuna, Hibari yang tengah melahap makanannya terlihat imut. _U-uwaaaa ini tidak baik untuk jantungku!_

"Aku sudah makan sekarang giliranmu, cepat habiskan!" Hibari merebut sumpit dan menyodorkan makanan pada Tsuna.

"Eh? Kau hanya makan segigit Hibari- _san_!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

Tsuna tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu Hibari kembali mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Tsuna membiarkan Hibari menyuapinya. Setelah isi bento Tsuna habis, Hibari merapikan kotak berwarna orange itu.

"Sampai akhirnya Hibari- _san_ hanya makan sekali." Gumam Tsuna yang membuat Hibari menatapnya.

"Aku tidak lapar omnivora. Berhenti memusingkan hal kecil seperti itu."

Tsuna mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal karena perasaan cemasnya hanya dianggap hal sepele oleh Hibari. "Aku tidak mau Hibari- _san_ sakit!"

Mata abu-abu metal itu menyipit tajam membuat darah Tsuna turun seketika. Hibari menghela nafas lelah lalu mengambil sekotak susu yang dibeli Tetsuya untuk mengganjal perutnya. Tsuna menatap datar Hibari yang tengah meneguk susu dan tidak memperdulikan kata-katanya.

" _Mou_ Hibari- _san_ kau mendengar—Hmph?!" Pemilik mata coklat besar itu tidak pernah menyangka dengan tindakan Hibari yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Remaja berambut hitam lurus itu melumat dalam bibir mungil milik remaja coklat di hadapannya. Dari sela-sela bibir mereka berdua yang bertautan mengalir pelan cairan putih. Tsuna tersedak begitu ia menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam mulutnya yang tengah dilumat Hibari.

Manis. Cairan yang tanpa sengaja Tsuna telan memiliki rasa manis. Setelah berselang beberapa menit Hibari melepaskan lumatannya dan membiarkan Tsuna menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Uhuk! Ta-tadi itu— Susu?" Tsuna menatap Hibari meminta penjelasan.

Pemilik rambut hitam itu menyeka ujung bibirnya yang basah dan lengket akibat saliva yang bercampur dengan susu yang tadi dia minum. Hibari menyeringai tipis, "Aku tidak selera makan karena ulahmu, karena itu kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"E-eh? Ma-maksud Hi-Hibari- _san_ apa?"

Hibari memposisikan dirinya di atas badan Tsuna yang terbaring di sofa. Tsuna menelan ludah gugup, dia tidak memiliki celah untuk kabur dari situasi seperti ini. Seringaian khas Hibari kembali hadir setelah sang perfek meneguk susu putihnya. Jemari lentik pemilik marga Hibari itu mengusap lembut pipi Tsuna lalu menarik dagu pemuda mungil itu untuk mempertemukan kembali dua bibir mereka.

"Hmph—hmm...—Ah!"

Seluruh tubuh Tsuna menegang saat sentuhan dingin ia rasakan di daerah perutnya. Hibari masih setia bergelut dengan bibir Tsuna sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus permukaan perut Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san—engh!"

"Tsunayoshi..."

Hibari bergumam pelan tepat di telinga Tsuna. Hal itu membuat wajah Tsuna memerah dan tubuhnya semakin menegang. Telinga adalah daerah sensitif Tsuna yang selalu sukses membuat seluruh badannya merinding. Kecupan demi kecupan Hibari berikan dengan lembut.

Dari pipi turun ke telinganya dan menggigitinya pelan-pelan. Tsuna merintih pelan saat merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang Hibari berikan. Kecupan lembut itu kini bersarang di leher putih Tsuna dan siap menempelkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Saat merasakan lehernya dihisap Tsuna segera mencengkram kemeja putih Hibari erat. Badannya bergetar hebat dan erangan serta desahan terdengar menggema di ruang komite. Setelah puas meninggalkan tanda di leher, Hibari kembali mencium bibir Tsuna lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Jangan biarkan herbivora-herbivora itu menyentuhmu sesuka mereka, Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap Hibari tak mengerti, namun saat melihat tatapan yang remaja hitam manis itu pancarkan. Tsuna tersenyum hangat lalu merangkul Hibari dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya Hibari- _san_."

Sayang sekali Tsuna tidak melihat semburat merah di wajah pucat kekasihnya. Meski sebentar namun tatapan yang Hibari berikan saat Tsuna mengatakan hal itu. Begitu lembut dan menentramkan. Tangan Hibari kembali mengusap lembut rambut coklat berantakan milik Tsuna lalu melumat dalam bibir mungil omnivora kecilnya.

"Maaf mengganggu Hibari- _san_ tapi—"

Kusakabe Tetsuya, orang kepercayaan Hibari Kyouya membuka pintu ruang komite tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah panik. Namun kepanikan itu berubah saat Kusakabe menatap pemandangan di depannya. Hibari yang tengah tertidur di sofa hitam sementara remaja kecil yang ia yakini bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi tengah membersihkan kotak makan siangnya dengan gerakan salah tingkah.

"A-ano... a-apa saya benar-benar mengganggu kalian?" Kusakabe tahu persis hubungan antara bosnya dengan salah satu idola Namimori ini.

Tsuna tertawa hambar, "Ti-tidak kok, Kusakabe- _san_ sama sekali tidak mengganggu!"

"Be-benarkah?" Tsuna langsung mengangguk berulang kali.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Hibari membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap anak buahnya.

"Ah Kyo-san! Telah terjadi keributan di kantin sekolah yang disebabkan oleh murid pindahan yang berasal dari itali dengan salah satu anggota tim bisbol." Jawab Kusakabe cepat dengan mimik serius.

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, "Murid pindahan dari Itali? Tu-tunggu dulu jangan bilang kalau—" wajah Tsuna seketika berubah panik.

...

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK INI _BASEBALL-FREAK_!"

Mata Tsuna sukses melebar begitu ia sampai di kantin dan mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Buru-buru Tsuna berlari dan menerobos kumpulan murid-murid di depannya. Dan saat dia berhasil melewati tembok manusia, Tsuna dapat melihat Gokudera tengah mencengkram kerah seorang siswa.

"Gokudera- _kun_ hentikan!"

Suara Teriakan Tsuna membuat suasana ribut di kantin sekolah menjadi hening seketika. Gokudera menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lambat. Bersamaan dengan gerakan kepalanya yang lambat, ekpresi garangnya perlahan berubah dan kini saat mata hijaunya menemukan sosok Tsuna. tiba-tiba saja kuping kucing dan ekor keluar dari badan Gokudera.

" _Juu~dai~me~!"_ Gokudera melepaskan kerah siswa malang tadi dan segera berlari menuju tuannya.

Tsuna menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah pucat. Gokudera segera memeluk badan kecil Tsuna sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maafkan saya _Juudaime_ karena tertidur dan tidak menemani _Juudaime_ pergi ke ruang komite!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Gokudera- _kun_ , aku juga salah karena tidak memberitahumu." Tsuna berusaha menenangkan temannya yang masih menangis ala komikal.

"Anda sungguh murah hati _Juudaime_ , setidaknya biarkan saya menghukum diri atas kelalaian saya _Juudaime_!" Gokudera segera mengambil posisi bunuh diri (maaf author lupa namanya -_-).

"Uwaa hentikan Goku—"

Duak!

Wajah Gokudera sukses mencium lantai dengan kerasnya saat kepalanya dihantam benda metal yang bersinar diterpa lampu kantin. Wajah Tsuna memucat seketika saat dia tahu betul siapa pemilik tonfa perak itu.

Satu kaki berbalut pantofel hitam mengkilat dengan indahnya menginjak rambut perak Gokudera. Sementara pemiliknya menyeringai sadis dengan dua tonfa di tangannya. Seluruh murid-murid yang semula bergerumul segera mundur lima meter.

"Kau ingin hukuman? Kebetulan sekali suasana hatiku sedang jelek saat ini."

Hibari mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, Tsuna pucat pasi dengan dilema kembali menghampiri hatinya. Sementara itu siswa yang kerahnya di cengkram Gokudera tertawa renyah sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalian benar-benar orang yang menarik!"

Tsuna saat ini benar-benar ingin pulang dan tidur.

To Be Continue...

 **Aloha~ pertama Cocoa mau ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang memfav, follow dan komen di cerita ini. kemarin Coco terpaksa mendiscontinue dua cerita Coco. Semoga cerita ini bisa berlanjut sampai tamat ya. Coco harap kalian mau terus mendukung cerita Coco dan memberi masukan atau ide untuk adegan romantis para heroin di cerita ini hehe.**

 **Kemarin gak ada scene HibaTsuna, dan untuk yang ngeship mereka berdua semoga terhibur di chapter ini ya~ dan siapa yang ngeship TsunaGoku? di chapter kali ini ada sedikit scene mereka hahaha, siapa yang suka undirect kiss mereka berdua? *akuh akohhhh~***

 **Okehh See you next part guys, last mind to review again?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Cocoa desu~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting: K or T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Slow Update.**

 **Target 6 –Rain Drop.-**

"Menjadikan Yamamoto sebagai anak buah?"

Tsuna melirik jam kecil yang bertengger di atas meja sebelum menatap kesal laki-laki yang merusak libur paginya. Hari ini hari minggu dan remaja coklat itu sudah memutuskan untuk memakainya untuk tidur sampai siang sebelum bermain game yang belum ia selesaikan. Tapi semua yang dia rencakan langsung runtuh begitu hitman nomor satu sedunia itu membangunkannya dari tidur cantiknya.

"Bisa kau katakan alasannya?"

Reborn membenarkan posisi duduknya sembari menatap Tsuna yang terlihat jengkel. Saat ini tutor dari Italia itu duduk di atas kasur Tsuna sementara pemiliknya duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

"Yamamoto Takeshi memiliki potensi sebagai penjagamu dan menurut data yang kudapatkan. Dia memiliki apa itu yang namanya 'terlahir sebagai pembunuh bayaran'.

Tsuna tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Reborn tidak bergeming saat Tsuna memberinya respon seperti itu.

"Apa kau mengikutinya seperti seorang _stalker_ Reborn-san?"

Tsuna menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Yamamoto Takeshi hanyalah seorang warga sipil dengan kemampuan atletik yang _sedikit_ lebih baik dari yang lain." Jeda terjadi di antara mereka berdua. "kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyeret mereka masuk dalam dunia gelap bernama mafia, Reborn-san."

Reborn sedikit menunduk agar ekspresinya tidak terlihat oleh muridnya. Sejujurnya dia cukup terkejut melihat Tsuna yang marah dan terlihat serius akan ucapannya. Remaja coklat itu bahkan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'san' yang tidak pernah ia gunakan selama ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku tidak bisa seenaknya menyeret mereka, dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengubah masa depan yang sudah mereka rencanakan."

 _Tik_

 _._

 _Tik_

 _._

 _Tik_

 _._

Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat tinggi itu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tsuna yang semula memasang wajah serius kini membulatkan matanya dengan wajah kaget. Apa yang membuat tutor sadis itu tertawa seakan dia tak pernah tertawa selama hidupnya. Tsuna benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir laki-laki itu.

Puas tertawa Reborn menatap muridnya dengan seringaian khas milikinya. "Untuk seorang murid payah sepertimu, tidak buruk juga."

"Huh?"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk memperoses apa yang dikatakan Reborn. "Itu tadi... pujian?" tanya Tsuna tak yakin.

Reborn beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok di depan Tsuna. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menepuk serta mengusap puncak kepala Tsuna.

"Memikirkan masa depan orang lain dan perasaannya terlebih dahulu adalah poin penting menjadi bos yang hebat."

Tsuna melebarkan matanya, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar tiba-tiba. Remaja coklat itu tidak bisa menghentikan rasa panas di kedua pipinya hingga dia hanya mampu menunduk malu. Reborn masih setia mengusap rambut Tsuna yang lembut dan lebat itu.

' _A, aku baru tahu kalau Reborn bisa bersikap lembut juga.'_ Untuk beberapa saat terjadi jeda di antara mereka berdua. Tsuna masih menunduk meski sesekali gerak matanya terlihat gelisah. _'Mungkin... Reborn tidak sesadis yang ku bayangkan.'_

 _ **Gyut!**_

' _...Sakit...?'_

Tsuna melirik Reborn yang berada di depannya dan terkejut saat senyum manis terukir di wajah Reborn. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan saat Tsuna menyadari aura hitam yang mengelilingi Hitman muda itu.

"Re-Reborn?"

"Ada apa dame-Tsuna?"

Wajah Tsuna kini sudah berubah pucat dan remaja coklat itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Reborn pada kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi itu adalah akibat Reborn memegang kepalanya dengan erat.

"E,etto... bi-bisa kau le-lepaskan aku?"

"Oh tentu saja, aku memang berniat melepaskanmu untuk menyuruhmu lari 50 putaran keliling Namimori."

"Apa?"

Reborn yang sudah melepaskan cengkramannya kini berdiri dan masih tersenyum manis pada Tsuna.

"kau tidak dengar ucapanku? Lari 50 putaran lalu setelah itu kita akan memanjat gunung, dame-Tsuna." Reborn semakin melebarkan senyumnya yang disambut wajah pucat Tsuna.

"Ini hari Minggu Reborn!" seru Tsuna tak percaya.

"Hari yang tepat untuk latihan."

"Bukan, hari yang tepat untuk bersantai lebih tepatnya."

"Sekali lagi kau melawan 100 putaran untukmu dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna bergidik ngeri saat mata hitam itu berkilat tajam. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Tsuna akan beranjak dari duduknya, Reborn meraih Leon yang berubah menjadi pistol hijau kebanggaannya. Lubang peluru tepat mengarah ke tengah kening Tsuna.

"Lari dengan seluruh tenagamu atau kehilangan kendali seperti dulu," ancam Reborn.

Tsuna dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir turun, "KAU MEMANG SETAN SADIS!"

Reborn menyeringai sadis, "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

...

Suara bola yang dipukul terdengar sebelum dari kejauhan terlihat bola bisbol melambung tinggi di udara. Dari arah lapangan sekolah Namimori-gakuen terdengar sorak sorai para anak remaja yang tengah bermain bisbol. Yamamoto mengambil bola bisbol yang menggelinding sebelum berlari menuju rekan-rekannya.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, ingat kalian harus pulang dan beristirahat. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

Setelah mendengar beberapa nasehat dari pelatih dan juga kapten, tim bisbol Namimori segera bubar. Yamamoto berjalan menuju tepi lapangan untuk duduk dan meneguk air mineral sampai tandas.

"Minggu depan akan jadi pertandingan sengit!"

"Benar, kita akan melawan tim dari sekolah tetangga, ku dengar mereka sangat kuat."

Remaja dengan rambut hitam yang dia pangkas habis itu tertawa sebentar sebelum menepuk punggung Yamamoto yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tenang saja _Ace_ kita tidak akan kalah dari mereka!"

"Hahaha terima kasih senpai, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!" seru Yamamoto sambil tertawa lebar.

"Kami mengandalkanmu Yamamoto!"

"Oh! Serahkan padaku!"

 _ **Duagh!**_

"Sakit!"

Yamamoto dan temannya terkejut saat di belakang mereka kapten dari tim bisbol Namimori memukul kepala senior mereka dengan handuk yang ia gulung.

"Apa kau tidak malu mengandalkan anak kelas satu huh?!"

Yamada Takeru, remaja yang rambutnya ia pangkas sampai habis itu menatap kapten tim dengan pandangan memelas. "Aku hanya memberinya motivasi untuk pertandingan nanti."

"Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan motivasi?"

Yamamoto tertawa gugup, kapten mereka itu terkenal dengan sikapnya yang tegas dan disiplin. Anak dari pemilik toko sushi itu hanya bisa berharap senior mereka tidak akan dihukum berat seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Setelah puas memarahi Yamada, remaja dengan rambut coklat itu menatap Yamamoto dan tersenyum. "Kami pasti akan mengandalkanmu karena kau itu _Ace_ tim bisbol Namimori, Yamamoto. Tapi, bukan berarti kalau kau harus berusaha sendirian."

Yamamoto mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan dari kaptennya. Bagaimanapun selama ini dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan kalimat seperti yang diucapkan Yamada.

Kalimat itu sudah biasa ia dengar dan membuatnya berusaha keras dalam bisbol. Melihat raut wajah bingung Yamamoto membuat Sato Yuuji, kapten tim bisbol tertawa kecil.

"Kau boleh berusaha keras tapi jangan sampai lupa kalau ada temanmu yang siap membantu. Bisbol itu bukanlah permainan yang dilakukan satu orang. Kalau kami terlalu bergantung padamu, bagaimana bisa kami menyebut diri kami sebagai pemain bisbol!"

Perkataan Sato benar-benar membuat Yamamoto tertegun. Sejak dulu dia sangat menyukai bisbol, karena bisbol adalah satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya yang telah meninggal. Yamamoto selalu berusaha keras dalam bisbol, karena bisbol dia mendapat perhatian, karena bisbol dia mendapatkan teman, dan karena bisbol Yamamoto tidak sendirian lagi.

' _Kau hebat sekali Yamamoto!'_

' _Kita pasti menang karena ada Yamamoto!'_

' _kami mengandalkanmu Yamamoto!'_

Tapi entah sejak kapan, teman yang semula ia anggap teman kini seakan berubah kabur di matanya. Senyum dan tawa mereka yang terlihat berkilau dimatanya kini berubah. Semua berubah tanpa ia sadari perubahan itu sendiri. Dan saat ia sadar, semua itu menjadi luka baru dengan rasa perih yang mengiris.

' _Yamamoto? aku lelah dengan sikapnya, kalau bukan karena dia populer aku tidak akan mau bermain dengannya.'_

Yamamoto tersenyum samar. Ah, kenapa disaat seperti ini kenangan itu malah hadir. Tidak mau membuat kapten dan rekannya menyadari perubahannya, Yamamoto kembali tertawa dan tersenyum.

...

"Sampai jumpa besok Yamamoto!"

"Oh! Sampai besok!"

Setelah berpisah di persimpangan jalan, Yamamoto melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, mata coklat pudarnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali. Yamamoto segera berlari kecil untuk menyusul remaja dengan rambut coklat yang melawan gravitasi.

"Sawada!"

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna segera menghentikan larinya saat orang yang baru saja ia dan mentornya bicarakan tiba-tiba hadir memanggilnya.

Yamamoto menghampiri Tsuna lalu tertawa kecil melihat remaja coklat di depannya memakai pakaian training. "Sudah siang seperti ini kau masih melakukan jogging, uwaa~ kau memang hebat Sawada!"

"Ah tidak i-ini... Ya-Yamamoto-kun apa kau baru selesai latihan?"

Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan menggangguk penuh semangat, "Pertandingan sebentar lagi, jadi aku tidak bisa bermalas-malasan."

Tanpa Tsuna sadari otot bibirnya tertarik. Melihat bagaimana Yamamoto bersungguh-sungguh dalam bisbol membuat hatinya sejuk begitu saja. Tsuna sama sekali tidak ingin jika Yamamoto menyerah akan bisbol dan menjadi seorang mafia.

"Berjuanglah Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto nyengir lebar lalu tertawa renyah, "Serahkan padaku Sawada! aku pasti akan berjuang keras!"

"Maa berjuang keras boleh saja tapi kau juga jangan lupa beristirahat, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali bersuara. "Badan yang lelah karena terlalu diforsir akan membuat permainanmu tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan."

Yamamoto mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Begitu pulang aku akan beristirahat, terima kasih Sawada!"

"Ti-tidak masalah Yamamoto-kun."

"Jaa kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai besok Sawada!"

"Ah Yamamoto-kun, kau bisa memanggilku Tsuna!" seru remaja coklat itu menghentikan lari Yamamoto.

Pemain bisbol itu tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Oh! Sampai besok Tsuna!"

Pemilik rambut coklat itu tersenyum sembari menatap punggung Yamamoto yang mulai menjauh. Setelah sosok Yamamoto tidak terlihat lagi, senyum Tsuna memudar dan matanya menyipit tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah ketetapanku, Reborn."

Dari belakang tembok tempat Tsuna berada, sosok laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam muncul. Reborn menyeringai tipis, sedikit terkesan dengan ketetapan hati Tsuna dan juga kemampuannya yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan Reborn.

"Sungguh disayangkan," ujar Reborn dengan nada yang menjelaskan kalau hitman muda itu sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berhenti berlari, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna berjingit kaget begitu Reborn membidiknya dengan pistol hijau. Raut wajah vampire manis itu berubah pucat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Tadi itu aku sedang bicara dengan Yamamoto-kun!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya sambil berlari."

Tsuna menatap Reborn seakan mengatakan, 'apa kau serius?'. Reborn menyeringai lalu tanpa peringatan hitman muda itu menembak aspal yang hanya berjarak sekitar dua senti dari kaki Tsuna.

"HIIEE!"

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan jatuh perlahan dari pelipis Tsuna. Remaja coklat itu tidak perlu khawatir jika peluru yang Reborn gunakan adalah timah panas yang biasa digunakan. Tapi jika peluru itu adalah peluru _dying will_ , maka akan lain ceritanya.

"Reborn kau mau membunuhku?!" seru Tsuna panik.

"Eh? Kau itu abadi jadi mustahil bagiku untuk membunuhmu." Tsuna bersumpah seringaian Reborn terlihat jahat dan sadis di matanya.

 _ **Bang Bang Bang!**_

"Berhenti menembakku Reborn!" Tsuna berseru sambil berlari.

Reborn berada tepat di belakang Tsuna, masih setia membidik dan menembak Tsuna.

"Lihat, kau bisa berbicara tanpa harus berhenti berlari dame-Tsuna."

' _Oni! Tidak dia itu iblis!'_ Tsuna terus berlari sekaligus berusaha menghindari tembakan Reborn.

...

Hari ini Tsuna datang ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Ada dua alasan kenapa dia melakukannya. Pertama hari ini Tsuna punya tugas piket dan yang kedua...

"...Tsunayoshi apa kau haus?"

Hibari menyatukan kedua alisnya saat tiba-tiba saja remaja coklat itu datang ke kantornya dan langsung merebahkan badannya di sofa. Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan Hibari dengan gelengan lemah. Kemarin itu Reborn benar-benar melatihnya tanpa ampun. Berlari seratus putaran Namimori, memanjat gunung yang masih banyak hewan liarnya. Reborn juga memaksanya untuk menjinakan beruang liar.

Latihan keras yang ia lakukan kemarin membuatnya kelelahan, sangking lelahnya Tsuna bahkan malas untuk meminum pil darah meski sebenarnya dia kehausan. Hibari yang sejak tadi mengerjakan laporan segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Tsuna.

"...Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna bergumam pelan, memberitahu Hibari bahwa ia mendengarkan. Hibari mendengus pelan lalu menarik kerah seragam Tsuna membuat remaja coklat itu terangkat sampai ke posisi duduk. Tsuna yang masih kelelahan hanya diam dan membiarkan Hibari berbuat sesukanya.

Hibari mengambil posisi duduk lalu merebahkan kepala Tsuna di atas pangkuannya. Bibir mungil Tsuna tertarik begitu tahu apa yang perfek lakukan.

"Tidak biasanya kau melakukan ini Kyouya."

"Hn."

Tsuna terkekeh pelan mendengar respon Hibari sebelum remaja coklat itu menghela nafas lelah. "Maaf kyouya, tapi bisakah kau membangunkanku sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk?"

Hibari tidak langsung menjawab, mata abu-abu metalnya mengamati wajah Tsuna yang terlihat pucat. Pemilik rambut hitam itu mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya sebelum menempelkan lengannya pada bibir Tsuna yang kering.

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya. Saat melihat lengan Hibari berada di depannya, Tsuna mendengus pelan.

"Minum atau kugigit sampai mati," ujar Hibari tanpa membiarkan Tsuna untuk protes.

Tsuna tertawa pendek, "Sebenarnya yang vampire itu aku atau kau, Kyouya?"

Tsuna meraih lengan Hibari lalu mengecup pergelangannya, seakan ia memberi tanda di mana vampire muda itu akan menggigit. Remaja coklat itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan Hibari dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua taring Tsuna.

Hibari sedikit menyerengit saat taring Tsuna menancap pada pergelangan tangannya. Pemilik rambut hitam itu dapat merasakan darahnya yang mulai hilang perlahan. Suara kecapan yang dibuat Tsuna mulai menggema dalam ruang komite. Selama Tsuna menghisap darahnya, Hibari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tsuna menjauhkan pergelangan Hibari dan meneguk sisa darah yang masih berada dimulutnya. Remaja coklat itu memejamkan matanya dan terlihat jelas bahwa Tsuna tengah menikmati rasa panas darah milik Hibari yang mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Saat Tsuna membuka kedua matanya, bola mata coklat besar miliknya telah berganti warna menjadi oren membara. Air muka Tsuna yang semula pucat juga kini terlihat lebih baik, namun rasa haus yang ia rasakan masih ada. Karena itulah Tsuna mulai beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas pangkuan Hibari.

Hibari tersenyum tipis melihat Tsuna yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Mata oren Tsuna terlihat berpendar indah dan remaja coklat itu mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Hibari.

"Eum... Kyouya, bisakah aku memintanya sedikit lagi?"

Hibari tersenyum tipis sebelum mencium pipi Tsuna dan menjawabnya, "Apa kau bodoh?"

Mendengar jawaban Hibari membuat Tsuna tersenyum lembut. Remaja coklat itu mengusap pelan leher jenjang milik sang perfek. Tsuna menempelkan bibirnya dan mengecup lembut leher Hibari sebelum menanamkan taringnya di sana.

"Sekarang kau baru terlihat seperti omnivora."

"Oh diamlah Kyouya!"

...

"Selamat pagi _Juudaime_!"

"Pagi Gokudera-kun," Tsuna melemparkan senyumnya saat Gokudera datang dan menyapanya.

"Hari ini anda terlihat bersemangat lebih dari biasanya _Juudaime_."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Setelah meminum darah Hibari, Tsuna merasa jauh lebih baik. Rasa letihnya hilang dan badannya lebih segar. Seperti yang dikatakan Gokudera, Tsuna merasa dalam kondisi prima saat ini.

Sementara itu di ruang komite, Kusakabe menghampiri meja Hibari sembari membawakan teh hijau dan beberapa obat. Hibari membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengambil obat penambah darah yang dibawakan Kusakabe dan meneguknya.

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat, Kyo-san."

"Aku baik-baik saja, cepat beritahu apa yang ingin kau laporkan."

Kusakabe menghela nafas pendek, dia mengkhawatirkan atasannya ini tapi yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak peduli. Kusakabe segera membuka sebuah map berwarna hitam dan membacakan laporannya.

"Kemarin siang ada sebuah kecelakan kecil di daerah pertokoan. Tidak ada korban jiwa tapi ada satu korban yang terluka."

Kusakabe terdiam sejenak, menunggu jika Hibari ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Merasa atasannya tetap diam, Kusakabe kembali melanjutkan laporannya.

"Menurut saksi mata, pelaku terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki berusia tiga puluhan. Penduduk yang berada di lokasi kejadian tidak sempat mengerjar pelaku yang mengendarai mobil sedan. Lalu korban yang mengalami luka adalah salah satu murid sekolah Namimori-gakuen."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hibari dengan raut serius.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

...

Yamamoto Takeshi, remaja dengan rambut hitam cepak itu menatap pintu kelasnya. Suara riuh teman-temannya terdengar dari dalam. Mata coklat pudarnya melirik pada tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban. Tangan kanannya terluka, tangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk melempar dan memukul bola kini patah.

Yamamoto menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk. Salah satu dari murid kelas 1-B melihat Yamamoto dan bermaksud menyapanya sebelum matanya melihat Tangan kanan Yamamoto.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Yamamoto?!"

Suara kaget dan cemas itu menarik perhatian satu kelas, tidak termasuk Tsuna maupun Gokudera. Tsuna segera menoleh ke arah Yamamoto yang kini dikelilingi teman sekelasnya. Pemilik mata coklat itu tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Maa... aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil kemarin siang sehingga tangan kananku patah."

Mereka yang mendengarnya terkejut dan berusaha menghibur Yamamoto. Tsuna yang memperhatikan juga merasa ikut bersedih dengan apa yang dialami Yamamoto. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari anak laki-laki berseru seakan dia teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingan minggu depan Yamamoto? apa tanganmu bisa sembuh sebelum pertandingan?"

Yamamoto tersenyum sedih begitu mendengarnya, "Maafkan aku tapi dokter mengatakan akan butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh."

"Tidak mungkin! Lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingan minggu depan? Apa kita bisa memenangkannya tanpa Yamamoto?!"

"M-Maa... tim bisbol kita bukanlah tim yang lemah, aku yakin senpai dan juga rekan tim lainnya pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan minggu depan."

"Itu benar, tanpa bantuan Yamamoto-sama juga tim bisbol Namimori pasti menang!" seru salah satu gadis yang sepertinya penggemar Yamamoto.

"Apa benar? pertandingan minggu depan melawan sekolah elit yang kabarnya memiliki pemain-pemain unggulan."

"Tanpa Yamamoto, aku rasa sekolah kita tidak memiliki harapan melawan mereka."

"Argh! Sungguh disayangkan, kenapa Yamamoto harus terluka disaat penting seperti ini?"

Tsuna menyipitkan matanya selama mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mata coklatnya juga memperhatikan Yamamoto yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum palsu yang terkadang Tsuna lihat kini terukir jelas di sana.

Tanpa sadar pemilik rambut coklat itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tsuna membuka mulutnya, hendak ucapan-ucapan teman sekelasnya.

 _ **Brak!**_

Yamamoto dan murid-murid kelas 1-B serta Tsuna mengerjapkan mata mereka. Tsuna melongo melihat Gokudera baru saja menendang kursi yang berada di dekat remaja perak itu. Gokudera berdecak kesal dan mata hijaunya menatap tajam seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Berisik!"

Kini kelas 1-B berubah hening, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara setelah Gokudera menatap mereka dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya. Tsuna memperhatikan sosok remaja perak itu yang kini berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Gokudera hari ini yang membuat Tsuna penasaran.

"Apa mungkin..."

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gokudera dan menatap sosok Yamamoto yang tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Mata coklat Tsuna kembali menyipit, sejak tadi ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya setelah melihat senyum palsu Yamamoto. Mungkin Tsuna harus berbicara dengan Yamamoto untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya.

...

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Tsuna. Kemarin dia sama sekali tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Yamamoto. Tidak hanya itu, sejak Gokudera membuat satu kelas bungkam, tingkah sang bomber terlihat berbeda. Remaja perak itu tidak banyak bicara dan lebih fokus pada kegiatannya yang Tsuna sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Hari ini Tsuna berangkat lebih awal, berharap bisa bertemu dengan Yamamoto dan juga penyebab sakit kepala yang ia alami sejak tengah malam tadi.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," desis Tsuna sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Sejak kecelakan yang ia alami dulu, Tsuna selalu menderita sakit kepala jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Firasat yang ia rasakan sebelum sesuatu terjadi itu selalu tepat hingga terkadang membuatnya ketakutan.

Kembali pemuda coklat itu menghela nafas, kini dia sudah berada di ruang kelasnya. Mata coklatnya mengawasi sekitarnya, mencoba mencari alasan keganjalan di hatinya. Namun sejak kemarin perasaan buruknya selalu mengarah pada satu kursi dimana Tsuna kenal betul siapa pemiliknya.

Mata coklat Tsuna kembali mengarah pada kursi yang berada dua baris di belakangnya.

"Yamamoto-kun..."

.

Angin pagi berhembus kencang di atas atap sekolah sementara langit biru menjadi pemandangan remaja pemilik rambut hitam pendek. Mata coklat pudarnya memandang kosong hamparan bukit dan jejeran rumah-rumah. Satu langkah ia ambil untuk kepinggiran atap sekolah dan tinggal satu langkah lagi, maka ia akan menemui ibunya.

.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangan Tsuna. Remaja coklat itu beranjak dari duduknya tiba-tiba membuat beberapa temannya menatapnya heran. Tsuna tidak bisa lagi untuk bersikap tenang, dia harus mencari keberadaan Yamamoto sebelum semuanya terlambat.

" _Juudaime_ selamat pa—"

Tsuna menatap Gokudera yang baru saja datang dan pemilik rambut perak itu segera terdiam sebelum tersentak melihat wajah Tsuna yang pucat pasi.

" _Juudaime_ anda baik-baik saja?!"

"A-ah... iya aku baik-baik saja, tapi Gokudera-kun apa kau melihat Yamamoto-kun?"

Gokudera menaikkan salah satu alisnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. "Tadi saya lihat bisbol bodoh itu berada di atas atap, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan."

Tsuna sukes membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Gokudera yang kebingungan. Tsuna terus berlari sembari meruntuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sebodoh ini. Seharusnya dia berbicara dengan Yamamoto kemarin meski harus mendatangi rumahnya.

Seharusnya Tsuna segera bertindak saat pancaran mata Yamamoto terlihat sama dengan dirinya tiga tahun lalu.

' _Semoga sempat, semoga sempat, semoga sempat!'_

 _ **Brak!**_

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

Langkah demi langkah yang diiringi deru nafas yang tersengal. Mata coklat besar Tsuna menatap lurus pada sosok remaja laki-laki yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Remaja dengan rambut hitam dan kulit kecoklatan itu berdiam diri di tempat yang sangat berbahaya.

"Yo Tsuna!"

Yamamoto menyapa Tsuna dengan nada suara yang biasa ia gunakan tanpa menatap remaja coklat itu. Tsuna kembali melangkahkan kakinya hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu meter.

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Untuk sejenak jeda terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Yamamoto masih belum membalikan dirinya untuk menatap Tsuna. Angin pagi berhembus agak kencang membuat Tsuna sedikit merinding kedinginan.

"Neh... Tsuna, apa kau pernah berfikir untuk pergi dari dunia ini?"

.

.

To Be Continue...

 **Ahem... pertama-tama Cocoa mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk komentar kalian yang membangun dan juga menceritakan reaksi kalian setelah membaca Blood of The Sky ^^. Maaf karena Coco updatenya kadang sebulan sekali *bukan kadang lagi VOIIRR!***

 **Well anyway~ Coco mau nanya apa cerita ini alurnya terlalu lambat menurut kalian? Sudah 6 chpater tapi masih baru masuk masalah Yamamoto hehehe. And~ Cocoa mau nanya kira-kira Lambo sama I-pin cocoknya umur berapa ya?**

 **Rencananya Coco mau bikin Lambo dan I-pin itu kelas 1 Smp dan Fuuta kelas 2 Smp. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa disini ada yang penggemar Rlambo? Tolong bantu Coco yaa~**

 **Last, mind to review again?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Cocoa desu~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting: K or T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Slow Update.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Target 6 –Welome Back.-**

* * *

"Selamat datang!"

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi berjalan menghampiri pegawainya yang baru saja datang. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum ramah pada bos, tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Tsuyoshi balas tersenyum lebar dan menepuk punggung pegawainya itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang secepat ini, Yamazaki!"

Yamazaki, pemuda dengan perawakan kurus itu tertawa kecil. "Saya bangun lebih awal dari biasanya bos."

"Begitukah? Kebetulan sekali, hari ini kita mendapatkan pesanan untuk lima puluh kotak sushi."

"Oh! Biar saya bantu bos!"

Tsuyoshi tertawa renyah mendengarnya, "Tentu saja kau harus bantu! Kau itu pegawai Takesushi!"

Yamazaki tersenyum malu sementara Tsuyoshi tertawa renyah. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai mengerjakan pesanan. Ayah dari Yamamoto Takeshi itu memotong ikan tuna dengan telaten sementara Yamazaki sibuk menata sushi hasil potongan Tsuyoshi.

"Ano... bos!"

Tsuyoshi menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya saat Yamazaki memanggilnya. Mata coklat itu menatap anak buahnya yang terlihat ragu untuk berbicara.

"...Bagaimana, keadaan Takeshi?" tanya Yamazaki setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Pertanyaan Yamazaki membuat Tsuyoshi menghela nafas pendek. Sejak kemarin, putra semata wayangnya itu memang terlihat berbeda. Tangan kanannya patah akibat kecelakan mobil dua hari yang lalu dan dokter mengatakan butuh waktu sekitar satu sampai dua bulan untuk sembuh. Sementara minggu depan ada pertandingan yang sangat dinanti Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi melempar senyum tipis pada Yamazaki yang menunggu jawaban. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Pria paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan acara memotongnya.

"Kau tahu Yamazaki," Tsuyoshi berujar membuat Yamazaki mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada atasannya. "Anak itu tidak menangis saat Ibunya meninggal. Tidak, saat dia bersama dengan seseorang."

 _Yamamoto Takeshi yang saat itu baru berumur delapan tahun, duduk dengan tenang di sebelah ayahnya. Mata coklat pudarnya memandang datar pemandangan di depannya. Satu persatu dan bergantian para tamu datang dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Memberi penghormatan terakhir di depan sebuah figura kecil dengan seorang wanita muda di dalamnya._

 _Tsuyoshi memeluk putranya, harta satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan wanita yang ia cintai. Dikecupnya lembut kening putranya dan tersenyum tipis._

" _Takeshi, Kau masih ingat apa yang ibumu katakan?"_

 _Takeshi kecil mengangguk sebelum membalas senyum ayahnya. "Karena itu Takeshi baik-baik saja, otou-san."_

Tsuyoshi memejamkan kedua matanya saat ingatan itu hadir. Yamazaki menatap atasannya dengan khawatir, apakah mungkin pertanyaannya tadi membuat atasannya mengingat mendiang istrinya. Jika benar, pemuda itu tentu saja merasa tak enak dan menyesal. Saat Yamazaki membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Tsuyoshi mendahuluinya.

" _Warui_ Yamazaki, aku membuat suasana menjadi tak enak."

"Ah tidak bos, ju-justru harusnya a-aku yang minta maaf." Yamazaki berujar gugup.

Tsuyoshi kembali tertawa, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Yamazaki." Pria paruh baya itu kemudian terdiam sebelum tersenyum samar. "Aku berharap Takeshi menemukan teman yang bisa membuatnya kembali ceria seperti dulu. Dan menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tidak menyerah dalam hidup."

Yamazaki tertegun mendengar ucapan atasannya. Selama ini Yamazaki selalu melihat Takeshi sebagai anak yang ceria dan mudah bergaul. Jika ayahnya sampai berharap seperti itu, lantas apa yang selama ini Yamazaki lihat dari Takeshi hanyalah ilusi belaka?

...

"Neh... Tsuna, apa kau pernah berfikir untuk pergi dari dunia ini?"

Angin pagi berhembus membuat rambut coklat itu bergoyang pelan. Hawa dingin menghampiri membuat Tsuna merinding. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sedikit pucat saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba..." Tsuna yang akhirnya menemukan suaranya, bertanya pelan.

Yamamoto masih belum berbalik, mata coklat pudarnya masih terlihat kosong. Merasa Yamamoto tidak akan menjawabnya, Tsuna berjalan pelan mendekati Yamamoto.

"Ya-Yamamoto di sana berbahaya, ke-kemari—"

" _Warui_ Tsuna."

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali, "Huh?" tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Yamamoto meminta maaf.

"Kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku yang bahkan bukan temanmu. Tapi justru aku malah berakhir seperti ini," Yamamoto berujar lalu mengakhirnya dengan tawa kecil.

Remaja berkulit kecoklatan itu kembali terdiam sebelum ia kini berbalik menatap Tsuna. Mata coklat itu sedikit melebar dan dapat ia rasakan dadanya menyesak. Tatapan Yamamoto seakan mengingatkannya pada dirinya tiga tahun lalu.

Tiga tahun lalu, saat dia berubah menjadi sosok paling putus asa.

"Dewa bisbol sudah membuangku, aku mengecewakan senior yang menaruh harapan padaku. Tanpa bisbol aku sama sekali tidak berarti."

Tsuna mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meski ia diam tapi hati dan pikirannya menjerit. Keputusan Yamamoto untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sama sekali tidak ia sukai.

"kau ingin mati hanya karena tangan kananmu patah?"

Yamamoto menatap sengit ke arah Tsuna. Cara bicara Tsuna yang dingin dan seakan meremehkannya membuat emosi Yamamoto meledak.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU!" seru Yamamoto murka. "Kau yang biasa di panggil 'si payah Tsuna' berubah menjadi idola semua orang dengan segala kemampuan yang kau miliki."

Gigi geraham Yamamoto saling bertubrukan keras. "Bisbol adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki." _Satu-satunya peninggalan ibuku._ Yamamoto melanjutkannya dalam hati, tangannya yang sehat mengepal kuat.

Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya, sejak awal dia paham. Semua orang memiliki masalahnya sendiri, semua orang memiliki batas kesabaran dan ketegarannya masing-masing. Tsuna juga yakin bahwa Yamamoto sudah mengalami ujian serta berusaha menahan segala kesedihannya dan mencoba bersikap tegar.

Tapi pilihan untuk mengakhiri hidup bukanlah jalan yang tepat.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Yamamoto-kun."

Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendapati kata-kata tidak terduga. Tsuna memandang Yamamoto lurus hingga membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Tsuna itu merinding dibuatnya.

Melihat Yamamoto sekarang membuat Tsuna teringat pada dirinya yang dulu. Keinginan untuk mati tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya saat dia masih manusia biasa. Benar seperti yang dikatakan Yamamoto, dulu dia adalah si payah Tsuna.

Laki-laki yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar. laki-laki yang selalu menjadi target untuk ditindas. Setiap hari selalu diremehkan, selalu dipukuli, dan tidak pernah dianggap oleh siapapun kecuali ibunya. Hidup tanpa seorang teman yang membuatnya jatuh dalam kesepian.

Tapi semua itu tidak cukup membuatnya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk mati," Tsuna kembali berujar dan membuat Yamamoto terkejut.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada melukai orang-orang yang tidak bersalah." Kini wajah terkejut Yamamoto berubah menjadi bingung.

Remaja pecinta bisbol itu ingin bertanya, kenapa tatapan Tsuna telihat jauh dan apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Selama ini Yamamoto melihat Tsuna sebagai pribadi yang ramah dan tidak pernah melukai siapapun. Yamamoto bahkan tidak pernah berpikir Tsuna akan melukai seseorang.

Tsuna tersenyum hangat dan mulai berjalan mendekati Yamamoto. "Tapi jika aku memillih mati, bagaimana dengan ibuku? Kalau kau mati, bagaimana dengan ayahmu Yamamoto-kun." Yamamoto membulatkan kedua matanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan ayahnya. Laki-laki yang sudah membesarkannya seorang diri itu. Apa jadinya jika dia mati dan meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian. Yamamoto tertunduk dan Tsuna tahu bahwa remaja laki-laki itu sudah tidak memiliki niat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Jika dewa bisbol membuangmu, kau cukup hidup demi ayahmu yang tidak akan pernah membuangmu, Yamamoto-kun."

Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya menunggu Yamamoto meraih tangannya sembari tersenyum hangat. Remaja dengan mata coklat pudar itu tertawa pelan lalu menggapai uluran tangan Tsuna. Setelah Yamamoto melewati pagar besi tanpa ada masalah. Tsuna memeluk Yamamoto, membuat remaja kepalang tinggi itu terkejut.

"kau sudah berjuang dengan baik." Mata coklat pudar itu melebar sebelum kembali seperti semula. Tepukan pelan di punggungnya membuat Yamamoto merasa tenang dan beban yang ada dalam hatinya seakan menguap terbawa angin pagi.

"Selamat datang Yamamoto-kun."

Remaja rambut hitam itu tertawa renyah dan membalas ucapan Tsuna. Keduanya kini tertawa bersama seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sampai suara Gokudera yang memanggil Tsuna membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah remaja perak itu.

Gokudera sudah sejak tadi berada di atap bersama Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Dia memperhatikan semuanya, tidak terkecuali tatapan dingin dan kosong yang Tsuna pasang untuk beberapa saat. Remaja perak itu sama penasarannya dengan Yamamoto tapi untuk saat ini ada yang harus ia lakukan.

"Oh Gokudera, apa aku membuat—"

 _ **Bugh!**_

Yamamoto tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Gokudera memukul pipi kanannya tiba-tiba. Tsuna membulatkan matanya, tidak kalah terkejut dengan Yamamoto. Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu jatuh terduduk dengan wajah kagetnya.

Gokudera berdecak kesal dan menatap tajam Yamamoto. Tsuna segera berlari menghampiri Gokudera dan berniat menghentikan Remaja berdarah campuran itu. Tapi perkataan Gokudera selanjutnya membuat Tsuna terdiam.

"Apa kau menyesal menyelamatkan anak kecil itu?"

"Huh?"

"Tck, aku tanya apa kau menyesal menyelamatkan anak kecil itu?!" Gokudera menarik kerah kemeja Yamamoto dan menatap sengit remaja di depannya.

Yamamoto membulatkan matanya saat dia mengerti apa yang Gokudera maksud. Anak kecil, anak perempuan yang berlari mengejar balon tanpa tahu ada sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya.

Gokudera menggeram pelan, "kalau kau menyesal, sekarang juga aku akan meledakkanmu!"

Yamamoto menyipitkan matanya, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal."

Gokudera tersenyum miring melihat tatapan tegas yang Yamamoto berikan. Remaja perak itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat yamamoto kembali terjatuh.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak menyesal, buang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk bunuh diri. Bisbol idiot!" Yamamoto kembali dibuat tertegun. "Kalau bukan karena kamu, anak kecil itu sudah pasti mati saat itu juga." Desis Gokudera sebelum berbalik.

Yamamoto segera berdiri saat Gokudera mulai berjalan menjauh darinya dan Tsuna. "Go-Gokudera!"

Remaja perak itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik tajam pada Yamamoto. Anak dari pemilik toko sushi itu berkeringat dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang dia memanggil murid pindahan itu tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"A-ano... ba-bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

Gokudera membalikan badannya, "Karena, kau telat sedikit saja aku yang akan menyelamatkannya."

Yamamoto membulatkan kedua matanya tidak menyangka bahwa Gokudera ada saat hal itu terjadi. Pemilik mata hijau cantik itu tersenyum tipis membuat Yamamoto kembali membulatkan matanya.

"Lain kali berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, bodoh."

 _ **Degh!**_

Yamamoto segera menyentuh dadanya saat tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Gokudera sudah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya, masih bingung dengan sensasi yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Tsuna segera berjalan menghampiri Yamamoto yang masih terdiam. "Yamamoto-kun, apa kau mau menjadi temanku?"

"Eh?" Yamamoto menatap Tsuna tidak percaya sebelum senyum dan tawa renyah hadir di paras Ace bisbol Namimori. "Tentu saja Tsuna!"

...

Suara bising dari burung-burung besi menjadi ciri khas dari bandara. Tidak terkecuali bandara Internasional Narita yang selalu ramai dikunjungi. Matahari yang mulai menanjak naik memberikan kesan hangat pada mereka, penghuni bumi. Dari salah satu terminal terlihat sosok remaja laki-laki dengan rambut hitam bergelombang serta memakai kacamata hitam. Pemilik rambut hitam itu berjalan sembari menyeret koper besar dengan pola kulit sapi.

Beberapa penumpang perempuan yang masih remaja menolehkan kepala mereka. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada sosok yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja pola sapi. Remaja laki-laki itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan seulas senyum menawan hadir di parasnya yang tampan.

"Jepang, aku pulang."

Para gadis tersipu malu saat remaja itu seakan memancarkan aura penuh bintang dan bunga-bunga. Pemilik mata hijau itu masih tetap memasang pose bak aktor sampai sebuah tangan terulur dan tanpa ampun menarik telinganya.

"Itta! Itta ta ta ITTAIYO I-PIN!"

Remaja dengan mata hijau itu, mendelik kesal pada seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang ia kepang dua. I-pin, gadis keturunan china itu berkacak pinggang dan membalas tatapan maut dari laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

"Kau seenaknya saja pergi meninggalkanku dan apa-apaan pose sok kerenmu itu?!"

"Jalanmu saja yang lambat macam bebek! Dan aku tidak berpose! Lambo-sama itu selalu keren!" remaja laki-laki itu membusungkan dadanya dan mendapatkan pukulan di kepala oleh sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, jidat lebar?!"

Gadis dengan mata hitam kelam itu mendelik kesal, "karena kau itu bodoh." Ujarnya dan membuang muka.

Lambo menggertakan giginya kesal, meski mereka berdua sudah bersama sejak kecil. Lambo dan I-pin selalu saja bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil.

I-pin menarik koper merah besarnya dengan angkuh. Lambo berjalan di sampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah pertengkaran mereka dihentikan petugas bandara, kedua remaja itu berjalan beriringan sambil membuang muka.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Lambo berteriak kesal.

I-pin yang berada di sampingnya berdecak kesal, "Apa kau lupa sapi bodoh bahwa kita pulang ke rumah yang sama?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil sapi bodoh, jidat lebar?!"

"Mouu~ kau berisik Lambo bodoh!" I-pin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung meluncurkan tendangan pada Lambo. Remaja laki-laki itu tersentak kaget dan untunglah ia berhasil menghindar meski dengan gerakan ceroboh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba?!"

I-pin mendengus kasar, "Berhenti bersikap bodoh, maman pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Lambo menggeram kesal, "Aku juga tahu, kau yang lambat Jidat lebar!" pemilik mata hijau itu segera berdiri dan memeluk koper besarnya. "Karena itu aku pergi duluan, Chaos!" tanpa menunggu I-pin, Lambo segera berlari kencang meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"Akh! LAMBO BODOH!"

I-pin langsung memeluk koper merahnya dan berlari menyusul Lambo yang sudah berlari duluan meninggalkannya.

...

"Juudaime apa anda akan pulang sekarang?" Gokudera bertanya begitu ia berada di samping Tsuna.

Remaja coklat dengan rambut berantakan itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya, Tsuna dan Gokudera berjalan keluar kelas. Saat mereka berdua menuruni tangga, Yamamoto datang dan bergabung bersama mereka. Gokudera berdecak sebal namun ia tidak protes dan lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan Tsuna dan mengabaikan Yamamoto.

Ketika mereka bertiga berada di persimpangan, dari arah kanan terdengar suara keras serta melengking. Tsuna dan Gokudera menolehkan kepala mereka saat sebuah suara memperingatkan mereka. Gokudera yang berada di sebelah kanan Tsuna tidak sempat menghindar saat sesuatu atau seseorang menabraknya dengan keras.

"I-ittai desu..."

Tsuna dan Yamamoto mengerjap beberapa kali. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka menabrak Gokudera sampai keduanya jatuh. Gadis dengan rambut coklat gelap yang ia ikat kuda itu mengaduh tanpa menyadari posisinya yang cukup ektrem dimata Tsuna dan Yamamoto.

Gokudera menggeram pelan, menatap kesal gadis yang menduduki perutnya tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis itu masih mengaduh dan mengurut pergelangan kakinya.

"Haru tidak akan mau lagi memakai sepatu roda!" sungutnya kesal, masih tidak menyadari Gokudera yang berada di bawahnya.

" **Oi wanita bodoh!** "

Gadis dengan sepasang mata coklat tua itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mata hijau Gokudera menatapnya tajam dan sekitar tiga detik berlalu gadis itu berteriak histeris.

"Ke-kenapa kau bi-bisa?! HENTAI DESU!" pemilik rambut coklat gelap itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Gokudera.

Gokudera beranjak duduk dari posisi terlentang dan mendelik sengit pada gadis berisik di depannya. "Kau menabrakku sampai jatuh bukannya minta maaf malah menuduhku hentai!"

"Hahi! Haru memang menabrakmu, tapi bagaimana mungkin Haru bisa duduk di atas badanmu?!" gadis yang memanggil dirinya Haru bersemu malu, mengingat kejadian lalu.

Gokudera berdecak kesal, "Mana ku tahu! Di sini aku yang menjadi korban, siapa sangka wanita bodoh sepertimu sangat berat!"

Haru, gadis dengan seragam Midori-Gakuen itu tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan kasar Gokudera. "Hahi! Haru tidak berat desu!"

Tsuna menghela nafas pendek melihat pertengkaran di depannya. Yamamoto yang berada di sampingnya tertawa dan memandang Gokudera serta gadis itu penuh minat. Pemilik rambut coklat itu menghampiri Haru yang masih duduk di tanah.

"Maaf, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsuna membuat gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menoleh ke arah Tsuna hanya untuk mematung di tempat.

Haru mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berubah menjadi kedipan-kedipan cepat. Vampire muda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat gadis itu tak kunjung memberi respon. Gokudera yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi dan menghampiri Tsuna berdecak kesal.

"Sepertinya wanita bodoh itu mendadak bisu." Cibir Gokudera yang langsung mendapat teguran dari Tsuna.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tsuna kembali bertanya yang akhirnya mendapat respon dari Haru.

Gadis remaja itu tersipu malu dan tertunduk, "Ha-Haru baik-baik saja desu..."

Seulas senyum lega terpasang di wajah Tsuna. Pemuda coklat itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut Haru. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Haru mengangguk pelan dan mencoba berdiri sebelum ia berdesis pelan dan kembali terjatuh. Tsuna memandangnya khawatir, begitu juga dengan Yamamoto.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" Yamamoto ikut berjongkok di sebelah Tsuna.

Haru menggigit bibir bawahnya, salah satu tangannya mengepal kuat seakan menahan sakit. Tsuna segera menatap pergelangan kaki Haru yang ternyata membiru. Pemilik marga Sawada itu segera mengangkat kaki kiri Haru dengan pelan sebelum membuka sepatu roda dan kaus kaki gadis itu.

Pergelangan kaki putih pucat itu terlihat membiru dan sedikit membengkak. Haru meringis pelan saat tangan Tsuna menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

"kakimu terkilir, apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" tanya Tsuna yang di balas gelengan dari Haru.

"Rumah Haru melewati tiga blok lagi dari sini."

Tsuna mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Baiklah aku akan menggendongmu."

"EHHH?!" Gokudera dan Haru terkejut mendengarnya.

Tsuna yang tidak memperdulikan ke terkejutan mereka berdua segera menyerahkan tas sekolahnya pada Gokudera dan berjongkok di depan Haru. "Naiklah!"

Melihat punggung pemuda yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya, membuat Haru tidak mampu menahan panas di wajahnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Juudaime! Anda tidak harus melakukan hal itu!" seru Gokudera. Dia tidak terima jika bos terkasihnya menggendong wanita yang bahkan tidak mereka kenali itu.

"Be-benar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki kasar itu, Haru baik-baik saja!"

"Tentu saja aku benar, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan Juudaime menggendong wanita berat sepertimu!"

"Haru tidak berat dan Haru bukan wanita bodoh!"

Tsuna kembali menghela nafas pendek, "Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar. Kita harus mengobati kakinya, Haru naiklah!"

"Juudaime, biar bisbol idiot ini saja yang menggendong wanita bodoh itu!" seru Gokudera sambil menarik Yamamoto.

Tsuna memasang wajah datar sementara Yamamoto tertawa gugup. "Gokudera-kun, apa kau lupa kalau Yamamoto sedang terluka tangannya?"

"Saya tidak lupa Juudaime, laki-laki ini bisa menggendong wanita bodoh itu dengan satu tangan. Seperti membawa karung beras!"

Tsuna faceplam seketika, Yamamoto semakin tertawa gugup dan Haru sudah kembali bertengkar dengan Gokudera. Vampire muda itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali memberikan punggungnya pada Haru.

"Haru naiklah!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah Haru berubah merah setiap Tsuna bicara maupun menunjukkan punggungnya. Gokudera semakin keringat dingin, bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan bos terkasihnya menggendong perempuan bodoh itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gokudera segera menggendong Haru di punggungnya. "Biar saya saja yang menggendong wanita bodoh ini, Juudaime!"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Gokudera-kun!" seru Tsuna dan memasang senyum malaikat yang sukses membuat Haru dan Gokudera memerah.

Setelah mengantar Haru ke rumahnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berpisah dari Tsuna di persimpangan. Tsuna melanjutkan langkahnya ke rumahnya sebelum melihat dua sosok yang amat dia kenal. Senyum segera merekah di wajahnya dan segera berlari menghampiri dua sosok remaja laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Lambo I-pin!"

Remaja dengan rambut hitam bergelombang mendongakkan kepalanya begitu suara yang tidak asing baginya terdengar. Mata hijaunya membulat bersamaan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan koper besar dan gadis di sampingnya, Lambo berlari sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya.

"Tsuna-nii—GUPYAAA!"

Lambo terjatuh dengan wajah mencium tanah akibat seseorang menabraknya. Suara tinggi khas perempuan terdengar setelahnya yang di susul suara tawa Tsuna. Lambo mendongak dan menggigit bibit bawahnya begitu tahu siapa yang membuatnya terjatuh.

I-pin dengan wajah tidak bersalah memeluk Tsuna dan melepaskan kerinduannya pada pemuda manis itu. Tsuna membalas pelukan I-pin dan seakan melupakan Lambo yang masih tengkurep di tanah.

"I-pin kau memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Un, apa Tsuna-nii menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! kau sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang I-pin."

Gadis keturunan China itu kembali memeluk Tsuna yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak. Lambo yang memperhatikan mulai memajukan bibirnya. Mata hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca dan remaja sapi itu segera memeluk lututnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Lambo mulai menangis terisak sambil menggumamkan, 'Tsuna-nii tidak merindukan Lambo-san'atau 'Kenapa hanya I-pin yang mendapatkan pelukan?'.

Tsuna yang melihat Lambo ngambek, tertawa gugup sebelum tersenyum dan menghampiri Lambo. I-pin mengikuti tanpa melepaskan pelukan di lengan Tsuna. Vampire muda itu lalu berjongkok dan menepuk serta mengusap rambut hitam gelombang si bocah sapi.

"Lambo kau tidak ingin pelukan hangat?" tanya Tsuna membuat remaja laki-laki itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tentu saja Lambo-san mau..." jawabnya sedikit terisak.

Tsuna mengulas senyum hangat lalu berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya, "Kemarilah~"

Lambo menatap Tsuna untuk beberapa saat sebelum berdiri dan memeluk Tsuna. I-pin yang masih memeluk lengan Tsuna tersenyum kecil melihat sifat bocah Lambo yang sejujurnya manis. Tsuna mengusap kepala Lambo dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada adik kecilnya.

Lambo melirik sekilas pada I-pin membuat gadis keturuan China itu balik menatapnya. Tanpa banyak bicara dan dengan tiba-tiba, Lambo menendang I-pin hingga melepaskan pelukannya pada Tsuna. I-pin sontak terkejut dan mendelik kesal pada Lambo yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari si bocah sapi.

Tanda perempatan muncul di kening I-pin, hal itu membuat gadis keturunan China itu menarik telinga Lambo kuat-kuat.

"Sakit jidat lebar! lepaskan aku!"

"kau yang memulainya duluan sapi bodoh!"

Tsuna yang berada di antara Lambo dan I-pin mengeluarkan setetes peluh di keningnya. "Ka-kalian berdua... berhentilah..."

"I-pin juga ingin memeluk Tsuna-nii!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah melihat kedua remaja yang sudah ia anggap adik itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Tsuna menatap langit yang mulai beranjak sore dengan pasrah bagitu memikirkan kehebohan yang menantinya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ aku tahu apa yang kalian pertama katakan. kenapa di chapter ini tidak ada scene romantisnya -_-" hahaha. Gomen gomen, Coco hanya merasa tidak ada bagian yang pas untuk adegan romantis para chara hehehe damai broh~**

 **Thanks for review, follow and fav. Tanpa komentar kalian yang berarti dukungan. Mungkin Coco sudah down dengan cerita shounen ai pertama saya. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang setia membaca Blood of the Sky.**

 **Last, mind to review again *blink2***


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Cocoa desu~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting: K or T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Slow Update.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Target 8 –Party? Selalu ada hal yang tak terduga-**

* * *

Sehari setelah kedatangan Lambo dan I-pin, keluarga Sawada mengadakan pesta selamat datang. Sebelum pukul tiga sore, Lambo dan Tsuna sibuk mendekorasi ruang tamu dengan kertas-kertas penuh warna. Sementara itu I-pin membantu Nana memasak di dapur. Suara tawa dari dua anak laki-laki itu terdengar riuh membuat I-pin dan Nana sempat tertawa kecil.

Lambo mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna hijau dan mengguntingnya. Lidahnya sempat keluar sedikit sangking seriusnya dengan apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Namun detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah memberengut. Tsuna yang berada di sampingnya ikut mengernyit melihat sosok adiknya tampak kesal.

"Kau kenapa Lambo?"

Remaja yang kini berusia tigabelas tahun itu menatap Tsuna sembari menunjukkan kertas berbentuk kotak berbaris menyambung. "Aku ingin membuat bintang, kenapa malah jadi kotak Tsuna-nii~"

Tsuna tertawa hambar dengan sweatdrop mengalir di pelipisnya. Sebelum remaja coklat itu sempat bicara, suara barintone menyelanya. "Begitu saja kau tidak bisa, sapi bodoh." Lambo mendelik sengit pada sosok pemuda yang memakai serba hitam dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Berisik kau Reborn!"

 _Duagh!_

Lemparan kaleng kosong sukses mengenai kepala Lambo, membuat anak baru besar itu terjungkal dari tempatnya. "Ups, meleset." Iris hijau itu dapat menangkap jelas tatapan serta cengiran menyebalkan Reborn dari balik topi fedoranya.

Tak mau berurusan dengan Reborn, Lambo mengacuhkan tutor sadis itu dan kembali berkutat dengan kertasnya. Melihat lambo yang mengacuhkannya, Reborn kembali melemparkan barang ke kepala Lambo.

"Hei sapi bodoh, sejak kapan kau kenal Dame-Tsuna?"

"..."

"Oi, apa rambutmu masih menampung kue dan permen?"

"..."

"Heee... sapi bodoh sekarang berani mengacuhkanku rupanya." Kali ini Reborn melemparinya bantal dan berhasil membuat Lambo geram.

"Apa masalahmu Tuan Reborn?!" Lambo menatapnya tajam dengan nada rendah menahan amarah. Reborn membalas Lambo dengan tatapan santai dan justru menyeringai.

"Reborn-san," Lambo mengerjap tak mengerti. "Sosialmu lebih rendah daripada aku sapi bodoh, panggil aku Reborn-san." Pemilik mata hitam malam itu menyeringai puas saat wajah Lambo memerah menahan kesal.

Tsuna menghela nafas malas dan menatap pemandangan di depannya. Lambo dan Reborn mulai melemparkan segala barang yang ada. Oh ayolah, Reborn itu sudah berumur duapuluh lebih, seharusnya dia tidak menjahili Lambo.

Suara bel berbunyi mengalihkan Tsuna dari dua orang yang masih sibuk melempar barang. Dengan sedikit tertatih karena sebelah kakinya keram akibat terlalu lama duduk. Tsuna berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, sosok Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Kyoko terlihat dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka. Tsuna segera mengajak mereka bertiga untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Lambo dan Reborn sudah berhenti melempar barang dan duduk berjauhan sambil mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Tsuna menatap malas mereka berdua dan tidak mau peduli lagi.

"Juudaime, bagaimana anda bisa mengenal keluarga Bovino?" Gokudera yang ikut membantu Tsuna menghias gantungan dinding, bertanya pelan.

Tsuna melihat Lambo sebentar yang tengah membuat hiasan bersama Yamamoto sebelum berbalik menatap Gokudera. "Aku bertemu dengan Lambo empat tahun yang lalu saat dia berumur delapan tahun. Karena dia tersesat dan ketinggalan pesawat, aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal sementara waktu di sini. Kau kenal dengan keluarga Lambo, Gokudera-kun?"

Pemilik rambut perak itu mengangguk pelan, "Keluarga Bovino tidak terlalu besar, tapi mereka pembuat senjata yang cukup disegani di Italia." Gokudera mengambil kertas berwarna merah dan mengguntingnya mengikuti pola.

Tsuna yang berada di Samping Gokudera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Gokudera tak percaya. "Pembuat senjata? Italia? tunggu... keluarga Bovino yang kau maksud itu Famiglia, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Betul sekali Juudaime, dan aku tidak menyangka anda juga mengenal I-pin, si manusia bom." Perkataan Gokudera membuat Tsuna membulatkan matanya.

"Maksudmu I-pin juga..." Tsuna bertanya pelan dan was-was.

"Ah tenang saja Juudaime, dia seorang assassin yang berada dalam naungan Fon, sang ahli bela diri." Seakan mengerti apa yang Tsuna pikirkan, Gokudera menjawabnya dengan ceria agar membuat Tsuna lebih tenang. Namun sayang hal itu tidak berhasil.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah datar. _Hidupku sudah dikelilingi mereka tanpa aku sadari?!_ Rasanya remaja laki-laki itu ingin _faceplam_ dan menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Tsuna sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia sudah berhubungan dengan dunia mafia, jauh sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Oh, pada dasarnya dia memang sudah terlibat karena terlahir sebagai keturunan Vongola Primo.

"Juudaime, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ya! Aku baik-baik saja, ahahaha..."

...

Setelah masakan tersaji, mereka mulai menikmati pesta sambil diselingi canda tawa. Tak berapa lama, suara bel kembali terdengar dan Tsuna membukakan pintu untuk Hibari yang baru saja datang dan Haru yang datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih untuk tempo hari yang lalu, dan kemudian Tsuna mengajaknya untuk bergabung.

"Juudaime, kenapa wanita bodoh itu ada di sini?"

Haru mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, gadis dengan rambut coklat itu memeluk lengan Tsuna sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tsuna-san mengundang Haru ! Baka-hentai!"

Gokudera dan Lambo mengerjapkan matanya, remaja dengan rambut hitam itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Gokudera memerah. Lambo menunjuk Gokudera sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Ba-baka hentai? Buahahaha!"

"Berisik sapi bodoh!" Gokudera melempar bantal ke kepala Lambo dan sukses membuatnya terjungkal. "Siapa yang kau panggil Baka-hentai? Namaku Gokudera Hayato!" iris hijaunya mendelik sengit ke arah Haru.

"Hahi, Haru tidak tanya namamu baka-hentai!"

Tsuna kembali tertawa kecil dengan sweatdrop mengalir pelan saat Gokudera dan Haru mulai beradu mulut. I-pin bersama dengan Kyoko dan Nana tertawa keci lalu menikmati kue-kue yang dibuat ibu dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto tertawa ceria melihat keramaian di depannya, sementara Reborn menyeringai tipis sambil menyeruput kopinya. Dan Hibari...

"Kalian herbivora, berhenti bertingkah atau kugigit mati kalian."

Ancaman dari suara rendah dan aura gelap Hibari membuat suasana membeku seketika. Lambo bersembunyi di belakang Tsuna sementara yang lain masih terdiam. Tsuna tertawa renyah dan sambil menepuk pundak Hibari, remaja laki-laki itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Maa Hibari-san jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu, ini kaa-san sudah menyiapkan manisan jepang untukmu." Tsuna menyondorkan sepiring kue manisan khas Jepang ke Hibari. Remaja yang lebih tua setahun dari Tsuna itu bergumam pelan lalu mengambil piring dan berjalan untuk duduk di tepi jendela yang menghadap ke taman.

Tsuna tersenyum geli saat mendengar beberapa helaan nafas lega dari teman-temannya. Setelah suasana kembali ringan, keramaian mulai terdengar dengan canda tawa dari mereka semua.

Saat semua tengah menikmati makanan yang tersaji, suara bel terdengar. Nana yang semula hendak membuka pintu dihentikan Tsuna dan membiarkan putranya yang membuka pintu. Tsuna melangkah menuju pintu depan dan saat membukanya, ternyata ada kiriman paket.

"Dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" tanya pengantar barang yang seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

Tsuna mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Saya sendiri."

"Ada kiriman dari Italia, tolong tandatangan di sini untuk bukti."

Setelah menandatangani barang dan tersenyum saat pengantar barang pamit. Tsuna menatap kotak yang tidak terlalu besar dengan balutan kertas coklat di tangannya. Sambil memasuki rumahnya, Tsuna membaca nama pengirim barang.

"Dari siapa itu dame-Tsuna?" Vampire muda itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Reborn yang tengah bersandar di dinding.

"Dari temanku, maaf tapi aku tinggal sebentar untuk ke kamarku dulu." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Reborn, Tsuna segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Hitman muda itu menatap punggung muridnya dengan tatapan curiga dan penasaran. Setelah pesta berakhir, dia akan memaksa murid bodohnya untuk memberitahunya isi kiriman itu. Reborn menghampiri Nana dan berbincang-bincang dengannya tanpa menyadari Hibari yang sudah menghilang dari sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Suara robekan kertas terdengar dari kamar dengan plang bertuliskan 'Tuna-fish'. Tsuna tersenyum senang saat membuka kotak berwarna putih yang kini memperlihatkan isinya. Sebuah botol berukuran sedang dengan pil-pil putih yang biasa ia minum. Tsuna mengambil tasnya lalu mengeluarkan botol kecil yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana dan memasukan beberapa butir pil untuk memenuhi botol kecilnya. Setelah mengisi kembali botolnya, Tsuna duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan membaca surat yang ada dalam kotak bersama botol.

Tsuna menghela nafas sejenak, "Kau bisa masuk lewat pintu, Kyoya." Remaja coklat itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Hibari yang tengah masuk melewati jendela kamar. Hibari membalasnya dengan gumaman tak peduli.

Setelah masuk, Hibari menghampiri Tsuna dan duduk di sampingnya, "Seperti biasa herbivora itu selalu tepat waktu mengirimkannya." Di sampingnya Tsuna mengangguk setuju.

Setiap empat bulan sekali, Irie Shouichi akan mengirimkannya paket yang berupa pil-pil pengganti darah. Pil yang berbentuk bundar dan berwarna putih itu memiliki kasiat untuk menahan gejolak haus darahnya. Namun terkadang pil-pil itu tidak cukup untuk memuaskan haus darahnya sehingga membuatnya meminta darah Hibari.

Helaan nafas berat Tsuna menarik perhatian Hibari di sampingnya, laki-laki itu mengusap puncak kepala Tsuna sebelum menarik lembut wajah adik kelasnya. Iris abu-abu metalnya menatap dalam mutiara coklat Tsuna yang bulat dan lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan, "Aku hanya lelah jika harus meminum pil ini terus menerus."

"Jadi kau lebih suka meminum darah dari leher langsung?" Tsuna mendelik sebal ke arah Hibari, tahu betul bahwa laki-laki itu tengah menggodanya. Hibari tersenyum tipis sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tsuna dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis pemuda manis itu.

Hibari terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Tsuna yang sudah memerah hingga ke telinganya. "Uwa... manis sekali," ujar pemuda itu dengan sengaja hingga membuat Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku Kyoya!" sungutnya pelan yang hanya dibalas tawa ringan Hibari. "Dan lagi kau tidak tahu bahwa pil ini rasanya pahit." Tsuna bergumam dengan sangat pelan, berharap Hibari tidak mendengarnya.

Namun sayangnya dengan jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat, tentu saja Hibari dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu mengernyit, sekarang ia tahu kenapa Tsuna begitu malas meminum pil-nya. Tangan kekar dengan jemari kurus dan panjang itu meraih botol kecil yang berada di atas pangkuan Tsuna. Hibari membukanya dan mengeluarkan dua butir pil dan memasukannya ke mulut. Lalu dengan lembut Hibari mengarahkan dagu Tsuna untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik pemuda manis itu.

"Mmh..." desahan pelan lolos begitu saja saat bibir mereka berdua bersatu. Lumatan demi lumatan lembut Hibari berikan membuat Tsuna memejamkan matanya.

Tsuna kembali mendesah pelan saat Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya. Suara kecupan mulai memenuhi ruang kamar Tsuna saat Hibari memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Tsuna. Pemuda manis itu sedikit mengernyit saat ada rasa pahit di mulutnya sebelum rasa manis menghilangkannya. Hibari melepaskan ciumannya untuk menikmati leher putih Tsuna yang mengundang hasratnya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan membuatmu untuk meminum pil itu, omnivora." Suara berat Hibari di samping telinganya membuat Tsuna merinding. Hawa panas dari nafas Hibari mengenai leher Tsuna dan membuatnya mengerang pelan. Hibari menyeringai tipis saat tahu bahwa kekasihnya mulai melayang. Ketua dari komite kedisiplinan Namimori itu mulai menjilati leher jenjang Tsuna.

"A-ah... eum..."

Jilatan serta hisapan yang Hibari berikan membuat Tsuna meremas rambut hitam Hibari gemas. Tak kuat untuk menahan berat badannya, Tsuna menghempaskan punggungnya untuk berbaring dan membiarkan tangan Hibari mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos putihnya. Puas dengan leher Tsuna, Hibari kembali melumat bibir Tsuna sembari mengusap lembut paha bawah Tsuna yang terlindungi celana jeans biru dongker. Usapan demi usapan lembut Hibari lakukan sebelum beralih ke pusar Tsuna yang kini terekspos jelas.

"K-Kyoya... Reborn dan yang—Ah! lainnya..."

"Hn..." Hibari tak mempedulikan hal itu sekarang, saat ini pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu ingin merengkuh Tsuna dalam pelukannya.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Bisikkan lembut itu membuat Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya. Suara berat Hibari selalu sukses membuat darahnya berdesir dan darahnya naik ke kepalanya. Saat Hibari melepaskan ciumannya, mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Menikmati keheningan yang membalut mereka berdua sebelum remaja dengan rambut hitam itu kembali mengecup lembut bibir Tsuna.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! mau sampai kapan kau..."

Iris hitam malam itu melebar dan untuk pertama kalinya membiarkan raut wajah kaget menghiasi wajahnya. Reborn berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Tsuna dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang berada dalam genggamannya. Kedua laki-laki yang tengah tertangkap basah itu mematung di tempat.

Tsuna membulatkan matanya saat ia baru menyadari situasi yang tengah ia alami. Hibari yang berada di atasnya dengan salah satu tangan tengah mencoba melucuti kaos putihnya. Wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Hibari.

"UWA! RE-REBORN I-INI—"

"...Kalian gay?"

"Ya, dan kau mengganggu."

Tsuna memukul kepala Hibari keras dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Vampire manis itu mengumpat kesal dengan sikap Hibari yang dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan Reborn. Oh tuhan habis sudah, Reborn pasti akan menggunakan ini sebagai blackmail untuknya. Selamat tinggal hari-hari damai dan selamat datang neraka.

"Hm... " Tsuna melirik Reborn yang kini tengah menyenderkan punggungnya sembari menyeruput kopi ekpresonya. "Kau tahu, kalian bisa melanjutkannya, tidak usah mempedulikan keberadaanku."

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Hitman muda itu menghela nafas singkat sebelum berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Iris hitamnya sedikit berkilat, jujur saja dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa muridnya adalah seorang homosexsual. Reborn mengambil kursi dan duduk menghadap Hibari dan Tsuna yang masih berada di atas kasur. iris mata hitamnya yang tajam menatap Tsuna dan Hibari bergantian.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya susah payah, dia selalu tidak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh Reborn. Hibari yang duduk di samping Tsuna membalas tatapan Reborn santai. Keheningan menyelimuti ketiganya selama Reborn menatap dua remaja di depannya.

"Jadi pelaku pembuat kissmark beberapa waktu lalu itu Hibari?" wajah Tsuna sukses memerah karena perkataan Reborn. "Hee... bukan hanya kau ini seorang vampire, tapi juga seorang gay. Uwa~ terlalu banyak kejutan yang aku dapatkan darimu Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna tertawa hambar menanggapi perkataan datar Reborn _. Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi jika mengetahui yang lainnya Reborn_. Tsuna menghela nafas pendek, mata coklatnya kini beralih menuju iris hitam di depannya. "Apa kau akan memberitahukan Nono dan ayahku tentang ini?"

Reborn tak lekas menjawab, pemuda itu masih menatapnya dalam diam sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Tidak, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya mereka, terutama Baka-Mitsu." Tsuna tertawa hambar mendengarnya, ya dia juga dapat membayangkan kehebohan yang ayahnya lakukan jika dia mengetahui hal ini.

"Lalu barang yang kau terima tadi itu apa?"

"Ah, itu pil untuk menahan haus darahku."

Reborn menaikkan salah satu alisnya begitu mendengarnya. "Ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa kau itu vampire?" Tsuna mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, karena dia termasuk orang yang cukup penting bagi temanku yang lain."

Reborn mengernyit, ia tak suka dengan sikap Tsuna yang masih menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Jangan kalian pikir dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk membuat murid payahnya ini bicara. Oh sudah sering dan sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara, namun remaja di depannya ini benar-benar tutup mulut.

"Kalian berdua cepat turun, Gokudera dan yang lain sudah berisik mencarimu Tsuna." Reborn beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Hibari dan Tsuna.

"Kau belum memberitahunya?" Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Hibari. "Belum saatnya, aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah tujuh guardian berkumpul."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ eum... maafkan aku karena sangat lambat untuk mengupdate cerita ini. Mohon pengertiannya karena saya baru kali ini membuat cerita shounen ai. Saya mesti nonton dan cari referensi shounen ai untuk dapet feel dan ide scene romantis para heroin :") kemarin saya bahkan nonton dua ova shounen ai untuk membuat ini TT_TT semoga kalian terhibur dengan chapter kali ini ya~**

 **Dan saya mau promo fic shounen ai saya yang lain, dari fandom naruto. Judulnya My Devil Kaichou. Hehehe**

 **Last, mind to review again?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author : Cocoa desu~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting: K or T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Slow Update.**

* * *

Target 9: Belajar Bareng.

.

.

.

Manik coklat muda itu menatap pemandangan di depannya. Para murid yang tengah sibuk membuat hiasan, suasana ramai dengan banyaknya kertas penuh berbagai warna. Anak laki-laki maupun perempuan yang tengah berlatih di lapangan Namimori. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis, ia tidak menyangka festival olahraga pertamanya sebagai murid Namimori High School datang begitu cepat. Sawada Tsunayoshi, _ikemen_ Namimori itu tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan embusan angin membelai wajahnya dan memainkan poni coklatnya.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Tsuna." Suara dari Yamamoto terdengar membuat remaja coklat itu melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menatap beberapa murid yang tengah berlatih di lapangan sekolah. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" remaja tinggi itu mengikuti arah tatapan Tsuna setelah ia tiba di samping temannya.

"Mereka sudah berlatih saja, padahal masih ada dua minggu lagi sebelum festival," jawab Tsuna tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada sekelompok murid yang tengah latihan lari.

Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari Yamamoto, "Memang sudah seharusnya kita bersemangat dalam merayakan event sekolah. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menghadapi pertandingan persahabatan nanti!"

Perkataan remaja dengan rambut hitam itu menarik perhatian Tsuna. Calon bos Vongola ke-sepuluh itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan kini fokus pada temannya. "Kau ada pertandingan Yamamoto? kapan?"

"Saat festival olahraga dihari kedua. Kami akan melawan sekolah tetangga dan Namimori menjadi tuan rumahnya." Manik coklat pudar itu lalu menatap Tsuna lekat-lekat. "...Apa kau mau datang untuk menonton?"

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertawa geli. Tidak mengerti kenapa Yamamoto menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti akan ia lakukan. Tsuna mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Tentu saja yamamoto!"

Laki-laki dengan kulit coklat gelap itu tersenyum lebar. Rasa senang meluap begitu saja dalam dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia sangat menantikan pertandingan bisbol nanti. Membayangkan saat ia berhasil melakukan _homerun_ dan mendapati temannya ada untuk mendukung dan ikut bahagia bersamanya. Yamamoto yakin, mungkin dia akan menangis kelak. Sedikit berlebihkan mungkin, tapi hal itulah yang sejak dulu ia impikan. Memiliki seorang teman sejati yang ada saat ia sedih ataupun bahagia. Dan Yamamoto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada teman-temannya.

Remaja dengan kulit kecoklatan itu melirik kanan kiri sebelum menatap Tsuna penasaran. "Di mana Gokudera? Tidak biasanya dia tidak berada di sampingmu Tsuna."

"Ah... Gokudera-kun sedang pergi untuk mengisi stok dinamitnya." Tsuna tertawa hambar setelah menjawab Yamamoto. Sejujurnya dia berharap Gokudera tidak bolos sekolah untuk membeli persediaan dinamitnya. Pemilik mata coklat itu menghela nafas pelan. "Seharusnya dia pergi saat libur sekolah, bukan malah bolos seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau sampai memengaruhi nilai sekolahnya?"

Melihat Tsuna yang menggerutu membuat Yamamoto tersenyum kecil. Seorang teman memang seharusnya seperti itu, memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk temannya. Remaja tanggung itu juga ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk teman-temannya. Sesaat, perkataan seorang laki-laki dengan manik hitam malam terbesit dalam benaknya. Hal itu membuat Yamamoto tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya, manik coklat pudarnya memandang jauh pada luasnya langit biru.

.

.

.

" _Ah! Reborn-san..." Yamamoto segera menghampiri lelaki muda dengan topi fedora itu. "Apa kau tahu di mana Tsuna?"_

 _Reborn menurunkan fedoranya sedikit sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Dia ada di kamarnya, mungkin akan agak lama untuk turun."_

" _Eh benarkah? Mungkin aku harus memanggilnya lagi, masakan maman sudah siap dan yang lain sudah tidak sabar untuk makan."_

" _Tidak perlu," ujar Reborn saat Yamamoto sudah melewatinya. Pemuda pecinta bisbol itu berbalik dan mengernyit. "Saat ini dia sedang bersama Hibari, kau tidak ingin digigit mati olehnya 'kan?"_

 _Saat nama Hibari disebut, sontak membuat Yamamoto tertawa gugup. Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum teringat sesuatu. "A-ano... sejak dulu ada yang membuatku penasaran."_

 _Reborn bergumam pelan sembari berbalik dan bersandar pada dinding yang menyekat ruang makan dengan lorong menuju ruang tamu. Yamamoto tersenyum kikuk, aura yang dipancarkan dari Reborn terasa berat. Dulu ia sempat beberapa kali melihat sosok Reborn dari kejauhan yang bersama dengan Tsuna. Namun baru hari ini Yamamoto bertemu langsung dengan laki-laki yang katanya guru private temannya._

" _Apa... kadal itu peliharaanmu?"_

 _Reborn mengerjap sekali dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Yamamoto yang ternyata mengarah pada Leon yang berada di atas fedoranya. Hitman muda itu terkekeh pelan lalu mengangkat lengan kanannya. Dan seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan tuannya, Leon segera merayap ke lengan kanan Reborn. Yamamoto sukses dibuat takjub dengan warna hijau cerah dari sisik kadal itu._

 _Hitman muda itu menyeringai tipis lalu mengubah Leon menjadi pistol kebanggaannya. Manik coklat pudar itu membulat sebelum berbinar kagum. Sekali lagi Reborn terkekeh pelan._

" _Huwa keren! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya? Apa itu pistol sungguhan?"_

" _Menurutmu?"_

 _Yamamoto menatap Reborn sebelum menatap pistol hijau dalam genggaman laki-laki berfedora itu. Dengan rasa penasaran, pemuda pecinta bisbol itu menyentuh pistol Leon dan kembali manik coklatnya berbinar._

" _Uwa... benar-benar seperti pistol sungguhan!"_

 _Melihat respon dari teman muridnya itu tentu saja membuat Reborn tertawa pelan. "Ini pistol sungguhan bocah."_

" _Eh? Hahaha benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa kadal berubah menjadi pistol?"_

 _Reborn memutar pistol hijaunya sebelum menyeringai tipis, "Di dunia mafia, banyak hal yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi, bocah."_

 _Manik coklat pudar itu mengerjap beberapa kali, "Eh... mafia?"_

 _Reborn menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Setelah sampai di Jepang, dia sudah mengamati Tsuna dan teman-teman sekelasnya, mencoba menjadi bibit baru dengan potensial untuk menjadi salah satu guardian Tsuna._

 _Sosok Tsuna yang begitu mirip dengan pendiri Vongola membuat Reborn merasa darahnya mendidih. Bertemu dengan Gokudera juga membuatnya bergetar entah kenapa, dan saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki di depannya saat ini membuat Reborn semakin menyeringai lebar._

" _Neh.. bocah, apa kau tertarik menjadi salah satu Guardian Tsuna?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yamamoto memandangi tongkat bisbol yang bersandar manis di sebelah meja belajarnya. Berkali-kali pemuda itu memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Reborn. Laki-laki itu tidak memberi penjelasan apa-apa lagi setelah ia bertanya hal itu.

Mafia... Guardian... apa mafia itu semacam permainan yang memiliki posisi bernama guardian? Seperti halnya bisbol dengan posisi Ace yang ia miliki? Yamamoto merebahkan dirinya lalu memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali bahwa ada begitu banyak misteri yang menyelubungi Tsuna. Seperti sosok Reborn yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan kadal yang bisa berubah menjadi pistol sungguhan. Lalu Gokudera yang selalu membawa kembang api meski belum waktunya festival musim panas. Hibari yang entah memiliki hubungan apa dengan Tsuna, laki-laki itu selalu terlihat lembut jika tengah berbicara dengan Tsuna. Dan hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah sosok teman pertamanya, Tsuna.

Meski dirinya dan Tsuna bersekolah di sekolah yang sama saat sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Meski ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tsuna, bukan berarti Yamamoto tidak menyadari beberapa perubahan dari Tsuna. Terutama setelah ia mendengar kabar tentang Tsuna yang kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Ah! sekarang Yamamoto ingat, mungkin sejak kecelakaan itu yang membuat Tsuna berubah.

Remaja pecinta bisbol itu beranjak dari duduknya sebelum mengacak rambut hitamnya dan tertawa pelan. "Maa... Mungkin lebih baik aku bertanya pada Reborn-san."

...

"Jadi... kenapa wanita bodoh ini ada di sini?"

Haru mendelik sengit pada Gokudera yang berada di sampingnya. Remaja perak itu menompang dagu dan membalas tatapan Haru dengan tatapan malas. Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang berada di depan mereka tertawa kecil.

"Aku meminta tolong Haru untuk membantu mengajari Yamamoto," ujar Tsuna menjelaskan. "Haru bersekolah di Midori-Gakuen, dan sekolah Haru termasuk sekolah elit walau khusus untuk perempuan."

"Memang wanita bodoh ini pintar? Aku rasa tidak jauh berbeda dengan bisbol idiot." Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya menatap Yamamoto yang tengah serius membaca buku. "Dan lagi kenapa _Juudaime_ mau repot-repot membantunya belajar untuk remedial si bisbol idiot?"

 _Bugh!_

" _Ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan wanita bodoh?!"

"Kau yang apaan! Berhenti bersikap sok pintar dan menyebalkan seperti itu!"

Tidak tahan dengan sikap Gokudera membuat Haru, nekat memukul kepala lelaki perak itu dengan buku tulisnya yang ia gulung. Tsuna dan Yamamoto memandang mereka berdua dengan senyum kecil. Sejak berteman dengan Haru, pertengkaran antara Gokudera dan Haru sudah menjadi hal biasa di mata mereka.

"Hei! Aku ini memang pintar, jenius malah!"

"Ho... tidak hanya menyebalkan, kau juga narsis ternyata."

Melihat raut wajah Haru yang meremehkannya, membuat Gokudera berdecak sebal. Remaja perak itu membuka buku dan menyodorkannya pada Haru. Gadis dengan rambut coklat itu menatap buku yang lumayan tebal itu sebelum beralih pada manik hijau Gokudera.

"Kita bertanding, siapa yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan soal matematika ini dan siapa yang paling banyak benarnya."

Haru mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar tantangan Gokudera. Laki-laki ini, tidak hanya narsis, menyebalkan dan kasar, tapi dia juga sangat kekanak-kanakan dan tidak mau kalah. Baiklah jika itu yang dia inginkan, jangan kira Miura Haru takut dengan tantangannya. Gadis itu segera menyambar buku itu dari tangan Gokudera dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau Baka-dera kalah, kau harus mematuhi apa yang Haru katakan."

Tawa meremehkan Gokudera keluarkan, "Aku? Kalah darimu? Hanya di mimpi kamu, wanita bodoh."

Tsuna menatap keduanya dengan _sweatdrop_ mengalir pelan, entah kenapa ia merasa ada percikan listrik di antara mereka. Sepertinya mereka berdua lupa bahwa alasan kenapa mereka mengadakan belajar bersama itu adalah untuk membantu Yamamoto agar bisa lulus ulangan remedial. Tsuna mengalihkan wajahnya pada Yamamoto yang tengah tertawa renyah melihat interaksi antara Gokudera dan Haru.

"Yamamoto-kun, maaf, sepertinya yang bisa mengajarimu hanya aku."

Remaja pecinta bisbol itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum santai. "Tidak apa-apa, kau mau membantuku juga, sudah membuatku senang Tsuna. Terimakasih!"

"Yosh! Ayo kita berjuang, agar kau bisa ikut pertandingan bisbol minggu depan."

Cengiran khas Yamamoto terukir di sana. Ia sangat senang karena Tsuna mau membantunya belajar. Jika dia tidak bisa lulus dalam ujian nanti, maka Yamamoto tidak akan bisa ikut pertandingan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

.

.

.

Yamamoto meringis pelan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Manik matanya serta pikirannya sejak tadi terusik dengan sosok pemilik mata hijau yang duduk di depannya. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali, mata coklat pudarnya mencuri pandang pada sosok Gokudera. Sosok Gokudera yang menguncir rendah rambutnya dengan kacamata berframe hitam itu, entah mengapa berhasil mengganggu yamamoto. Dan ada lagi yang lebih membuatnya tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan rasa sakit yang kadang sering hadir tiba-tiba ketika manik coklat pudarnya melihat Haru dan Gokudera saling pandang. Oh ayolah, setahunya dirinya tidak memiliki penyakit apapun yang berhubungan dengan hatinya.

Tsuna melirik Gokudera dan Haru yang lagi-lagi saling adu tatap dengan percikan listrik di sana. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yamamoto yang terlihat gelisah. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yamamoto?

"Yamamoto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, a-aku baik-baik saja kok, Tsuna a-hahaha..." Yamamoto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. "Apa kalian mau teh? Biar aku ambilkan!"

"Terima kasih Yamamoto-kun!"

"Un!"

Setelah menutup pintu, Yamamoto bersandar sembari menghela nafas pendek. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh dada kiri yang sejak tadi berdetak lebih cepat. Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Mungkin aku harus minum obat dulu."

Setelah membuat empat cangkir teh, Yamamoto berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Saat akan menaiki tangga, sosok Tsuna dan Haru terlihat menuruni tangga. Mereka berdua membawa tas mereka masing-masing dan seakan ingin pulang. Segera Yamamoto menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tsuna, Miura, kalian berdua mau kemana?"

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun maaf, Reborn menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang. Sementara itu Haru..." remaja tinggi itu mengikuti arah tatapan Tsuna. Pelipisnya terasa berkedut, melihat Haru menunduk dengan raut wajah masam. Tsuna tersenyum kecut, "Haru kalah dari Gokudera dan dia meminta Haru untuk pulang."

"Uh! Haru kesal! Bagaimana mungkin Haru bisa melewatkan satu soal itu?! seharusnya Haru yang menang desu!" pekik gadis remaja dengan rambut coklat yang ia kuncir kuda itu.

Yamamoto yang mengerti apa yang terjadi tertawa pelan, "Maa maa, Miura tenanglah."

"Bagaimana Haru bisa tenang desu! Padahal sedikit lagi Haru bisa membuat Gokudera belajar untuk tidak berbicara kasar!"

Mendengar perkataan Haru, membuat remaja coklat itu tersenyum hangat. Tsuna menepuk puncak kepala Haru sebelum mengusapnya pelan. Haru mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Tsuna yang tersenyum hangat.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lain waktu, Haru. Tapi terimakasih karena tidak membenci Gokudera-kun."

Gadis dengan marga Miura itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah. Ia tertunduk pelan, "Te-tentu saja, Haru tidak membenci Go-Gokudera-san, Tsuna-san." Manik coklat tua itu sedikit meredup, "Justru sebaliknya, Haru..."

"Hn? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Haru?"

Gadis itu segera melambaikan kedua tangannya kalang kabut, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Tsuna-san! Ahahaha..."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya heran, namun tidak memaksa temannya. Remaja coklat itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke Yamamoto dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf Yamamoto-kun, aku tidak banyak mengajarimu."

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna, kau mau membantuku belajar itu sudah sangat menolongku."

Tsuna masih memasang wajah bersalah, tetapi kemudian senyum merekah di wajah tampan Tsuna. "Aku masih tak enak hati, karena itu aku meminta Gokudera-kun untuk membantumu!"

Yamamoto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Telinganya tidak salah dengar 'kan? Gokudera akan membantunya belajar? Tanpa Tsuna dan Miura? Itu artinya...

"LAMBAT!"

Manik hijau bening itu menatap lurus ke arah Yamamoto yang masih berdiri memantung. Kedua alisnya menukik turun, manik yang menatapnya tajam, bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Butuh dua kali kerjapan mata untuk Yamamoto sadar bahwa dirinya melamun.

"M-maa... maaf telat Go-Gokudera..." sial, tiba-tiba Yamamoto merasa gugup dan bicarapun jadi gagap seperti itu. Buru-buru ia meletakan cangkir teh dan duduk lalu membaca bukunya.

"Kerjakan halaman dua puluh, kalau sudah selesai beritahu aku." Yamamoto mengangguk paham lalu mulai membuka bukunya dan mengerjakan soal yang diperintah Gokudera. Sementara itu, Gokudera menyesap tehnya dengan raut cemberut masih terukir di sana. "Ceh, kenapa aku harus mengajari si bisbol idiot? Harusnya biarkan saja wanita bodoh itu yang melakukannya."

Yamamoto yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman Gokudera, tersenyum tipis. "Maa tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula kau itu paling pintar di kelas."

"Kalian saja yang terlalu bodoh, pelajaran Jepang itu mudah semua."

"Hee? Lalu bagaimana dengan pelajaran di Italia? sulitkah?"

"Tidak juga, semua pelajaran itu mudah, selama kau mau membaca buku."

Yamamoto mengangguk paham, entah sejak kapan senyum sudah berada di wajahnya. Tangan yang semula memegang buku, kini beralih memangku dagu dan manik coklat pudarnya menatap lurus ke arah Gokudera.

"Hee... apa karena itu Gokudera suka membaca buku?"

"Begitulah..."

"Lalu, selain membaca apa yang kau sukai Gokudera?"

"Hem... bermain piano, eh tu— kenapa kau malah sibuk menanyakan hal tidak penting? Bagaimana dengan soal latihannya?" seru Gokudera, begitu ia tersadar.

Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan memberikan buku latihannya pada Gokudera. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya!"

Pemuda perak itu segera mengoreksi jawaban Yamamoto. Selang beberapa menit, kedua alisnya menukik turun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Be-benar semua... jangan-jangan dia ini sebenarnya pintar hanya saja malas?" gumam Gokudera pelan. "Hn? Kenapa nomer sembilan puluh lima tidak kau kerjakan?" tanya Gokudera saat baru menyadari ada satu soal yang tidak ada jawabannya.

"Ah... itu, aku tidak tahu caranya."

Mendengar perkataan Yamamoto membuat Gokudera berdecak pelan. Ia segera memberi isyarat pada Yamamoto untuk duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu menurut dan duduk di sebelah Gokudera. Manik coklat pudarnya memperhatikan dan mendengarkan penjelasan Gokudera dengan seksama. Namun sialnya, hal itu hanya berlangsung sangat singkat, karena kini manik coklat pudarnya sudah sibuk memandangi wajah Gokudera.

Bulu mata yang lentik, kulit putih bersih dengan manik hijau yang cantik. Yamamoto meneguk ludahnya gugup, perasaan aneh itu kembali datang. Dan kali ini disertai dengan rasa panas yang menjalar kewajahnya.

"Kau paham tidak?"

Wajah Gokudera yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, membuat Yamamoto merasa jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya. Jarak mereka yang hanya sekitar sepuluh senti, semakin membuat Yamamoto tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"Oi, kau dengar tidak? O—?!"

Yamamoto berani bersumpah, dia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Manik hijau yang membulat di depannya membuat Yamamoto dapat melihat dengan jelas pantulan dirinya dari sepasang batu hijau itu. Cantik dan bersinar walau hanya terkena sinar lampu kamarnya. Sekali lagi, diluar nalar Yamamoto, remaja itu menekan pelan kepala Gokudera dan melumat lembut bibir si remaja perak.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Holaa~ saya kembali dengan updatean yang super lamban. Semoga masih ada yang membaca cerita ini walau fic ini super lambat. Tidak hanya updatean tapi juga dalam alur cerita. Entah ini fic kapan lah kelarnya -_- masuk konflik aja belom doh... tapi aku usahain fic ini cepet-cepet masuk konflik. Mohon dukungannya, terima kasih untuk yang memfollo-fav dan review cerita ini.**

 ***DeepBow***


End file.
